Les souvenirs d’un maudit
by sushiland
Summary: La visite de son frère à réveiller des souvenirs au chef de la famille, Akito doit y faire face ainsi que le reste de la famille Soma. Est ce bon ou mauvais? (voici donc la suite de "l'autre Soma)
1. Default Chapter

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya ! Sauf le retour de mon petit Atoki héhéhéhéhé !)

Note de l'auteur : Coucouuuuuuuuuuu me revoilouuuuuuuuuuu ! hahahahahahahaha ! Et oui ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien une nouvelle fic, mais surtout une suite « de l'autre Soma » (Hohohohohohohohohoho) Bon enfin c'est à la fois la suiteà la fois l'évocation du passé. La visite d'Atoki a ravivé des souvenirs d'enfances d'Akito. Et notre Akito (préféré(e) lol) a des « flash back » Nous allons donc tout connaître de son passé (bouhahahahahahahahahahahaha) enfin… j'invente un passé ( je théorie foireuse) **(Note de la bêta lecteuse : ****quoi de plus honnorable **) lol.

Donc pour finir j'ajouterais qu'avant de lire cette fic il faut avoir lu « L'autre Soma » Sinon difficile de comprendre… j'ajoute aussi qu'il y aura des spoiles (enfin à l'heure actuelle c'est du spoile, car après que le volume 17sera sorti en France, ce ne sera plus du spoile) Et dernier point et pas du moindre j'ai inventé cette histoire avec sa mère, j'ignore si Akito à eu une mère pareille, j'avoue aussi ( c'est pire qu'un confessionnal ici lol) que l'autre soma et cette fic ont été imaginées grâce à quelques images que j'ai pu trouver et qui m'ont permises d'imaginer cette histoire (sauf qu'Atoki était vraiment une pure invention, y a pas d'images d'un frère jumeau).

Voilà Voilà, voici le premier chapitre et comme indication tout ce qui est en italique sont les souvenirs (les flashs back du passé) …Pour une fois j'en raconte dans « note d'auteur » lolol Allez bonne lecture et je remercie encore ma bêta lecteuse Ayako qui a bien voulu se chargé de relire le chap car le petit caraman à des soucis de pc en ce moment (Courage je connais ça et je compatie sincèrement ! )

Les souvenirs d'un maudit

Chapitre 1 : réminiscences

« Akito »

Le chef des Soma se retourna, Hatori se tenait sur le seuil de sa chambre.

Akito reprit sa contemplation du jardin.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux » Elle cachait mal son agacement.

Hatori hésita.

« Voir comment vous alliez »

Le chef des Soma rajusta les pans de son kimono.

« Et c'est tout »

« Oui »

« Quelle perte de temps » Finalement Akito se détourna du paysage et s'approcha du médecin. « Tu espérais quoi ? Que je te pardonne »

Hatori resta silencieux, pendant qu'Akito tournait autour de lui.

« D'avoir comploté derrière mon dos » Elle s'arrêta de nouveau face au médecin et le fixa droit dans les yeux. « Réponds-moi ! J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as à me dire »

« Je comprends votre colère » Répondit-il d'une voix ferme. « Et je ferais face aux conséquences de mes actes »

Akito demeura un long moment silencieuse, observant le visage d'Hatori. Puis à la stupeur du médecin, se détourna et haussa les épaules.

« A quoi bon ! Tu peux me laisser ! Je vais bien »

« Akito-San »

« Laisse-moi » Répliqua le chef des Soma d'un ton plus ferme.

Hatori s'inclina et sortit.

Akito n'avait même pas pris la peine de le regarder.

Une semaine s'était passée depuis la visite de son frère jumeau…Atoki. Depuis ce matin-là Akito semblait ailleurs et refusait de voir quiconque à part Kuréno. Le seul qui avait grâce à ses yeux, le seul qui ne l'avait pas trahi.

Atoki Soma…Lui qui n'était pas maudit…Lui qui n'avait pas un avenir funeste…Lui qui avait osé se rebeller.

Akito soupira et s'assit le dos appuyé contre un des panneaux coulissants.

« Quel importance maintenant »

_« Akitoooooooooooooooooo »_

Une voix enfantine lui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit.

_« Akitooooooooooooooooo »_

_Le manoir Soma, dans le vaste jardin, une petite fille d'environ sept ans en kimono était agenouillée devant un parterre de fleurs._

_« Akitooooooooooooooo »_

_La petite fille leva la tête, c'était Akito._

_« Je suis là Atoki » Elle se redressa._

_Atoki arriva en courant. Tous deux se ressemblaient à s'y méprendre._

_« Enfin ! Je te cherchais partout » Il jeta un regard étonné vers le bâton qu'elle tenait. « Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça » _

_« Je m'amusais à tuer des fourmis » Répliqua t-elle simplement avec un grand sourire._

_Atoki la fixa d'un air étonné._

_« Mais pourquoi- tu fais cela ? C'est cruel » Il aperçut la fourmilière dévastée._

_« Non ! Moi ça m'amuse »_

_Visiblement cela ne plaisait pas vraiment à Atoki._

_Akito fronça les sourcils._

_« Pourquoi-tu me regarde avec cet air de reproche ? Je fais ce que je veux »_

_« C'est utile »_

_Le regard d'Akito se fit noir._

_« Non ! C'est inutile une fourmi » Et elle s'empressa de piétiner le reste de la fourmilière. « Regarde ce que j'en fais de tes précieuses fourmis ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha »_

_« Akito » Atoki voulut l'arrêter._

_Aussitôt elle le gifla avec son bâton, y laissant une longue égratignure sur la joue._

_« POURQUOI SEULES LES CHOSES UTILES ONT LE DROIT DE VIVRE » Hurla t-elle. « ET CEUX INUTILES DOIVENT MOURIR ! C'EST PARCE QUE JE SUIS INUTILE QUE JE DOIS DISPARAITRE ? C'EST CA »_

_Atoki essuya le sang qui coulait de sa joue._

_« Je n'ai jamais dit ça » Tenta t-il de la calmer._

_« MENTEUR »_

_« Akito » S'exclama une voix derrière eux._

_C'était Hatori adolescent._

_« Toi aussi-tu viens me faire des reproches »_

_« Non ! Mais votre mère vous réclame ! Elle m'a envoyé vous chercher »_

_Le visage d'Akito blêmit, elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son frère._

_« Elle t'a envoyé aussi »_

_Atoki hocha la tête._

_Elle jeta un regard noir aux deux Soma._

_« Vous êtes ses chiens » Elle lança le bâton au loin et rentra._

_Hatori s'approcha d'Atoki._

_« Elle t'a fait mal »_

_« Ce n'est pas grand chose ! Une égratignure »_

_« Vous vous êtes encore disputés »_

_Atoki posa son regard sur le pavillon familial, celui où logeait leur mère._

_« Elle devient comme elle » Murmura t-il tristement. « J'ai peur qu'elle aille trop loin. »_

_Pendant ce temps Akito entra dans la chambre de sa mère, elle était là, allongée sur son futon, portant un kimono pourpre, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules._

_« Approche…Ma petite Akito » Dit-elle d'une voix feutrée._

_Akito s'avança jusqu'à elle._

_La femme leva son visage si pâle et fit un sourire._

_« N'aie pas peur ! Viens » Elle tendit ses bras blancs. « Viens dans les bras de maman ! Ma pauvre petite maudite » _

_Akito se retrouva entre les mains de sa mère, celle-ci la serrant contre elle._

_« Pauvre petite enfant… » Elle caressait ses cheveux. « Ma maudite ! Je t'aime si fort ! Tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Toi ma pauvre chérie »_

_Akito fronça les sourcils._

_« Ma pauvre petite Akito… »_

_« Arrête » Murmura la petite fille. « Arrête de m'appeler comme ça »_

_Elle sentit les mains de sa mère se raidir. Brusquement celle-ci la gifla, envoyant Akito au sol. Puis elle se leva et rajusta son kimono prenant un air désolé._

_« Tu es si faible ! C'en est presque désolant » Elle sourit et regarda sa fille avec une expression moqueuse._

_Akito porta sa main à sa joue rougie par la gifle._

_« Tu ne pleures pas » S'étonna sa mère. « Pourquoi tu ne pleures pas devant moi »_

_Le visage d'Akito se crispa et jeta un regard noir à sa mère._

_Celle-ci éclata de rire._

_« En plus d'être maudite, ma fille est effrontée » Elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. « Effrontée de croire qu'elle peut vivre comme tout le monde…N'est ce pas » Elle posa sa main sur le visage d'Akito. « Ma pauvre petite maudite » Elle fit un doux sourire…_

_Akito quitta un peu plus tard la chambre de sa mère, referma la porte coulissante et demeura un moment amorphe. Puis lentement…silencieusement…des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues._

_Elle avait tenu bon…Elle n'avait pas pleuré devant "elle"._

_Non jamais "elle" n'aurait ce plaisir ! Jamais !_

Akito ouvrit les yeux. _Elle_… Toujours dans ses souvenirs…Jamais elle n'aurait la paix.

Les propos de son frère lui revinrent à la mémoire.

_« Pourtant elle t'a trompée ! L'ordre de la naissance n'a rien eu à voir. Que je sois né avant ou après, tu te serais tout de même retrouvée maudite. »_

Il fallait bien le reconnaître qu'_elle _avait employé tous les moyens possible pour le faire. Akitos'en rendait compte maintenant. Atoki avait raison…Elle était comme _elle_.

Elle cacha son visage entre ses genoux.

_D'autres souvenirs la submergèrent, elle avait quelques années de plus. Environ quatorze ans, et pourtant la même vie…Les autres allaient à l'école…Elle non ! Elle restait dans le manoir avec « Elle »._

_Petit à petit le poison de ses paroles avait porté ses fruits. Akito détestait tous ceux qui pouvaient vivre normalement. Elle haïssait son frère, elle le détestait car il était né après._

_Elle avait tout fait en sorte pour qu'il en soit puni._

_Avant l'arrivée de Yuki c'était lui qu'elle torturait…Avant qu'elle l'envoie loin…Ils avaient alors à peine huit ans_

_« C'est de ta faute » _

_Elle l'avait frappé sans ménagement._

_Mais pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Pourquoi se laissait-il faire ?_

_L'heure était venu pour elle de « LA » retrouver… Cette idée d'être en sa compagnie la rendait malade et folle de rage. Elle sortit à son tour de cette pièce sombre et emprunta les divers couloirs du pavillon familial, croisant plusieurs domestiques qui à son passage s'inclinèrent respectueusement. Mais elle les détestait aussi…Tous ces gens rampant…Aussi elle passa devant eux sans un regard, sans une once de considération._

_Soudain elle s'arrêta…un autre maudit devant elle…Celui qui avait pris la place d'Atoki._

_Yuki qui avait à peine onze ans, lui aussi avait une mère monstrueuse. Ne l'avait-elle pas lâchement abandonné entre ses mains ? Vendre son fils ainsi pour être dans les bonnes considérations du chef des Soma._

_Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, dans le regard du rat elle pouvait voir de la peur._

_« Tiens Yuki » Etrangement elle l'aimait bien. « Je suis content de te voir mon cher_ _Yuki. »Il était si aisé de faire du mal aux autres. N'était-ce pas la seule marque d'attention qu'elle avait elle-même connue ?_

_« A..Akito-san »_

_« Tu vas bien mon cher Yuki? Tu es sorti tout seul de cette pièce »_

_Yuki trembla, son regard fixant avec terreur Akito._

_« Je les domine tous ! Devant moi ils rampent tous ! Je suis leur dieu ! Ils doivent faire toutes mes volontés »Telles étaient ses pensées à ce moment. _

_« Hélas! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer maintenant ! Je reviendrais te voir plus tard » Ajouta t-elle avec un petit sourire ironique._

_Puis elle continua son chemin, laissant derrière elle un Rat terrorisé._

_Elle s'arrêta devant la fameuse porte…Elle allait l'ouvrir quand… La porte glissa brusquement et « Elle » était là. Debout devant elle, portant un Kimono d'un blanc éclatant, ses longs cheveux tombant autour de son visage… semblant si froide._

_"Elle" jaugea sa fille d'un regard dur._

_« Enfin ! Te voilà » Akito aurait été un domestique elle n'aurait pas été mieux accueillie. « Stupide enfant ! Me faire attendre comme ça » Elle agrippa Akito par son kimono et la tira à l'intérieur, puis la porte se referma avec un bruit sec._

_Une fois à l'intérieur elle jeta Akito sur le sol. Puis lentement traversa la pièce et s'installa à son endroit favori près de la fenêtre._

_Telle une reine cruelle"elle" s'agenouilla et arrangea les pans de son kimono, puis enfin accorda un regard à sa fille prostrée par terre._

_« Allons bon ! Que fais-tu allongée par terre ! Lève-toi et approche »_

_Akito s'exécuta lentement, se redressant et s'avançant jusqu'à elle._

_Une fois devant, elle affronta le regard de sa mère._

_« Ma pauvre maudite ! Tu ne t'arranges pas en grandissant » Trancha t-elle. « Cette allure ! Ma pauvre fille ! Tu n'es décidément pas belle » Elle sourit. «Quelle idée tu as eu de naître ainsi en premier »_

_« Tais-toi » Akito serra ses poings._

_« Si tu n'étais pas née avant ton frère… »_

_« LA FERME » Hurla t-elle._

_Aussitôt elle sentit une vive douleur au visage et roula au sol._

_Sa mère s'était redressée et s'avançait le regard fou._

_« Ta seule utilité dans ce monde est de mourir » Prononça sa mère avec une expression de folie._

_Akito essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez et fixa cette « mère » qui osait la provoquer._

_« Ta mort sera un soulagement pour tout le monde ! Mais moi je t'aime ! Tu es ma pauvre maudite »_

_« TU MENS » Riposta Akito. « TU NE M'AIMES PAS »_

_« Pauvre maudite ! Ma pauvre chérie »_

_Akito sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes, une fureur effroyable monta en elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure devant "elle"… sûrement pas ! Jamais ! Elle voulait qu'"elle" meure ! QU'"ELLE" MEURE !_

_Akito se leva brusquement et se jeta sur "elle" en hurlant._

_« MAIS TU VAS-TE TAIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! TAIS TOIIIIIII » _

_Elle tenta de frapper sa mère, elle voulait tant lui faire mal, qu'"elle" se taise pour toujours._

_La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, Hatori jeune homme entra, alerté par les cris d'Akito. _

_Une fraction de seconde il s'immobilisa, stupéfait par la scène, puis vivement se précipita pour intervenir._

_Akito pleurait de rage et frappait, frappait, frappait, mais sa mère était plus forte, elle la saisit par le cou et serra._

_Hatori s'interposa et réussit après plusieurs efforts à retirer Akito des mains de sa mère._

_Akito se débattait._

_« Laisse-moi ! LACHE MOI ! JE VEUX QU'ELLE MEURE ! QU'ELLE MEUREEEEE » _

_Hatori maintint la jeune Soma entre ses bras._

_« QU'ELLE MEUREEEEEEEE » _

_La mère reprit un air digne._

_« Pauvre enfant » "Elle" sourit, un sourire moqueur._

_Akito bouillait, ses larmes l'empêchaient de voir son visage._

_« Hatori est venu à ton secours ! Mais il le fait seulement parce que tu vas mourir pour lui »_ "_Elle" se mit à rire._

_Hatori redoubla d'efforts pour emmener Akito loin d'"elle", pour qu'elle quitte cette chambre. _

_Quand la porte se referma, Akito perdit contenance, elle pleurait. _

_« Hatori ! Je voulais la tuer ! Hatoriiiiii ! Je voulais qu'"elle" se taise enfin »_

_Le jeune Soma serra Akito dans ses bras, Elle s'agrippa à sa chemise et enfoui son visage contre lui._

_« Je sais » Murmura doucement Hatori._

_« Je la déteste ! Ce n'est pas ma mère ! C'est une folle » Elle sanglotait toujours._

_Hatori la garda dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, il s'inquiétait un peu pour sa santé. Trop d'émotions n'était pas bon pour elleà chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans des états pareils elle tombait malade ensuite._

_« Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre » Déclara t-il doucement._

_Petit à petit Akito reprit son calme et suivit Hatori sans dire un mot._

_Hatori resta avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment calme et sereine._

« Akito »

Le chef des Soma revint à la réalité et leva son regard vers le nouveau venu.

Kuréno était là.

« C'est Hatori qui t'envoie, n'est ce pas »

Kuréno hocha la tête.

« Voulez-vous que je parte »

« Non ! Reste ! C'est aussi bien »

Kuréno s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Vous êtes souffrante »

Le chef des Soma resta silencieux.

« Pourquoi toi tu as pu être sauvé » Murmura Akito d'un ton un peu amère. « Et pas moi »

Le Soma demeura silencieux, fixant Akito.

« Notre seul lien désormais c'est celui de ta promesse. »Continua t-elle.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas »

Akito sourit.

« Oui » Elle pencha un peu la tête. « Tu l'honore ! Mais est-ce suffisant » Elle saisit un bout de l'étoffe de son vêtement et le laissa glisser entre ses doigts. « La visite de mon frère m'a fait revivre beaucoup de choses…de mon passé. Cela faisait longtemps que cela restait enfoui au plus profond de moi et maintenant tout me revient… » Elle leva son regard vers Kuréno se désintéressant du bout de vêtement. « Je me rends compte qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Je suis comme ma mère…Je suis folle »

Brusquement elle se retrouva dans les bras de Kuréno.

« Tu n'es pas folle » Murmura t-il en la serrant contre lui.

« Il y avait longtemps que tu m'avais pas parlé aussi familièrement…Kuréno » Répliqua Akito avec un sourire amusé.

A suivre….


	2. Rien n'a changé

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya ! Sauf le retour de mon petit Atoki héhéhéhéhé !)

Note de l'auteur : Alors je spoilerais…Un peu…beaucoup…a la folie…Pas du tout…Un peu (argggg y a plus de pétales arf donc je spoilerais un peu dans cette fic lol que voulez-vous c'est le destin…Hop « balance sa marguerite » Bon bon merciiiiiiiiii pour vos reviewwwwwwwwwwwws ! Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisiiiiiiirrrrrrrr si si si m'attendais pas de déjà en recevoir pour cette nouvelle fic ! Un grand grand merci à …AYAKO ! Pour m'avoir bêta lecté (je sais je sais c'est pas français mais tant pis lol) … au fait bientôt c'est mon anniversaire … si si le 22 février je me chope un printemps de plus….J'aurais…j'aurais…. Vingt (biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip) ans dingue non ? mdr comment ça ? Y a eu censure ? Ha bon ? Pas remarqué moi ! Hohohohohohohoho (Hiro arrivant derrière l'auteur, brandit un panneau avec marqué dessus « Et dire qu'elle va avoir 29 ans ») ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ESPECE DE (biiiiiiiiiiiiiippppp) JE VAIS TE (biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip) DANS TA (biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppp)….

Communiqué du comité anti-insulte dans les fics de Sushi « Nous interrompons « Note de l'auteur » en raisons d'un soucis de non respect de l'étique anti-insulte instauré dans les fanfictions de mademoiselle sushi qui sont destinées à un large publique, veuillez nous excuser et nous vous invitons à lire ce chapitre en remplacement… »

(sushi « Bheu c'est n'importe quoi »)

Les souvenirs d'un maudit

Chapitre 2 : Rien n'a changé

_« Tu n'es pas folle » Murmura t-il en la serrant contre lui._

_« Il y avait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas parlé aussi familièrement…Kuréno » Répliqua Akito avec un sourire amusé._

« Oui ! Cela faisait bien longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas ainsi tutoyé »

Kuréno ne répliqua pas il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte.

« Hatori a toujours été là, Shiguré…est aussi insaisissable que de l'eau de mer, mais toi » Akito leva son regard vers le visage du coq. « Quelle serait ta définition »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire par-là »

Akito détourna les yeux et fit un geste suffisant de la main.

« Laisse ! Je divague » Elle soupira. « Je perds sûrement la raison »

« Pourquoi-tu dis ça »

« Pourquoi ? Cela te choque »

Kuréno demeura encore silencieux. Elle leva son regard vers lui.

« Tu ne réponds pas »

« Je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça »

Akito haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est ce que cela peut bien te faire »

Le coq appuya son visage contre sa nuque.

« Ca me rend triste »

Sa réponse surprit beaucoup le chef des Soma.

_A nouveau, d'autres souvenirs firent surface._

_Akito plus jeune prostrée dans un coin du jardin, le visage caché entre ses genoux._

_Une ombre se projète à ses pieds._

_« Akito-san »_

_La voix du coq._

_« Va t'en ! Laisse moi » Parvient la voix étouffée de la jeune Soma._

_Kuréno s'avance et s'agenouille devant elle._

_« Je n'aime pas vous voir triste Akito-San »_

_Elle leva enfin son visage, le fixant avec surprise._

_Kuréno lui sourit gentiment._

_Malgré elle, malgré ses efforts pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments, elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement, et se blottit contre lui, sans rien ajouter, sans expliquer pourquoi. _

_Le coq ne lui demanda rien non plus, il la laissa apaiser son cœur._

_Il était l'un des seuls Soma qui l'avaient vue ainsi extérioriser ses sentiments, lui et Hatori. Les seuls à savoir…tout._

_Quand elle fut enfin plus apaisée, il lui tendit une fleur qu'il avait ramassé dans le jardin. Une fleur aux pétales pourpre._

_« Un cadeau »_

_Akito saisit la fleur offerte et la fixa avec étonnement._

_« Pourquoi m'offres-tu une fleur »_

_Kuréno sourit encore._

_« Pour te voir sourire »_

**(NDAAB « Kuréno hésite entre le vous et tu c'est voulu pour des raisons que je ne spoilerais pas o hohohohohohohoho)**

_Elle ouvrit grand les _yeux (NDA : aussi grand que peut le faire un asiatique lololol (hé oui, le retour des notes de l'auteur ) héhéhéhéhéhé pas débarrassés de moi lol)

_Puis trouvant sa réponse si drôle, elle se mit à rire._

_Le coq en fut satisfait._

Akito appuyée contre Kuréno fit un sourire amusé.

Kuréno le remarqua.

« Enfin un sourire »

« Décidément ! Tu es bien étonnant » Déclara t-elle sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Disposée maintenant à profiter du moment présent avec lui et de laisser un instant tous ses souvenirs de côté.

Hatori installé dans son bureau s'interrogeait sur l'attitude d'Akito depuis la visite de son jumeau.

Atoki avait réussi à ouvrir une faille dans la carapace de sa sœur. Mais était-ce une si bonne chose ? La journée elle était calme mais les nuits…Elle était en proie à des cauchemars.

Il n'en avait pas fais part ni à Kuréno ni a Shiguré. Elle n'accepterait pas leur compassion.

Déjà elle n'avait pas tenté de se venger de leur traîtrise, alors inutile d'en rajouter.

Mais ses cauchemars même si elle n'avait jamais exprimé leur contenu, Hatori n'ignorait pas quel était le sujet…c'était Ren Soma, la mère d'Akito.

La mère du chef de la famille Somaétait une personne étrange, elle l'avait toujours été. Et depuis la naissance de ses jumeaux, elle avait petit à petit perdu la raison. Hatori ne l'avait pas compris immédiatement, au début il était trop jeune. Mais ce fameux jour, où Akito s'était jetée sur elle, là il s'était rendu compte de l'état de démence de cette femme.

Comment ne pas comprendre ce qu'Akito pouvait ressentir ?

D'ailleurs même lui avait eu affaire à elle…Il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela avant qu'Akito donne l'ordre qu'elle quitte le manoir.

_Hatori jeune médecin en blouse blanche quittait son bureau pour se rendre au pavillon d'Akito, il portait encore son pansement sur son œil blessé, celui qui avait subit la colère d'Akito. C'est alors qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Ren . Celle-ci le fixa sans montrer la moindre émotion._

_« Le jeune Hatori va rendre visite à ma fille » Murmura t-elle d'une voix moqueuse. « Malgré tout le mal qu'elle a pu te faire ? Tu es bien trop gentil » Elle sourit bizarrement._

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler » Répliqua poliment le médecin._

_Elle le toisa longuement, puis brusquement elle s'approcha et pencha son visage tout près de l'oreille du médecin._

_« Elle est si cruelle ! Elle t'empêche de vivre heureux ! Elle est d'un égoïsme » Ren se mit à rire et s'écarta. « Pauvre petite Akito ! Si vilainement maudite » Elle avança sa main vers le visage d'Hatori. « Abîmer un si beau visage »_

_Soudain il eut le bruit d'une claque, Hatori réalisa qu'Akito était là, elle s'était mise entre lui et sa mère et avait repoussé sans ménagement sa main._

_« Je t'interdis de l'approcher » Avertit Akito le regard chargé de colère._

_« Allons ma chérie ! Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis »_

_Elle voulut de nouveau lever la main, Akito la repoussa vivement._

_« NE LE TOUCHE PAS »_

_Le regard de Ren se fit soudain d'une froideur inquiétante._

_« Tu oses me donner un ordre ! A moi ? Ta mère »_

_Akito tremblait de rage._

_« Tu…N'es pas ma mère »_

_Elle sourit de nouveau._

_« Bien sûr que si ! Et je t'aime tellement ! Et je suis peinée de te voir agir ainsi, ma pauvre maudite »_

_« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ça » Cria Akito._

_Elle éclata de rire, un rire de folie._

_« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Mais tu l'as déjà abîmé ton médecin ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Regarde-le ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Il obéit tel un petit chien »_

_C'en fut trop pour Akito qui se rua sur elle._

_« JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA ! PLUS JAMAIS JE N'ENTENDRAIS TES PAROLES EMPOISONNEES ! PLUS JAMAIS »_

_Aussitôt Hatori se rua pour intervenir, il réussi à décrocher Akito du cou de sa mère et la tira en arrière._

_« JE VAIS M'ARRANGER POUR QUE TU DISPARAISSES DE MA VIE » Continua à hurler Akito._

_Ren tenait son cou entre ses mains, le regard hagard._

_« JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS EMPOISONNER LES AUTRES »_

_La seule façon de calmer Akito était de l'emmener loin de sa mère, aussi le médecin entraîna le chef de la famille hors du pavillon. Et cette solution sembla marcher, car une fois hors de sa vue, Akito retrouva petit à petit son calme._

_Hatori n'en revenait pas, Akito était arrivée et s'était…Interposée contre sa mère pour le protéger lui ?_

_Le jour de sa blessure, Akito était alors dans une rage folle et s'était opposée à son mariage avec Kana. Dans sa fureur elle avait irrémédiablement blessé l'œil du médecin. Hatori se souvenait de son expression horrifiée et paniquée quand elle s'était rendue compte._

_En lui-même il ne l'avait jamais vraiment tenu rancune. Et puis aujourd'hui…Elle l'avait défendu contre celle qui l'avait autant terrorisée dans le passé._

_Après cet épisode, Akito fut bien malade._

Hatori se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de la terrasse, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa blouse.

_« Que devient Atoki ? A-t-il trouvé un endroit pour vivre heureux »_ Il soupira. _« Est-il possible de vivre heureux quand on est un Soma »_

Il fut tiré de ses pensées pas une domestique.

« Monsieur Hatori »

Il se retourna.

« Oui »

« Monsieur Shiguré est arrivé, il voulait voir Akito. »

« Il ne veut voir personne »

« Oui je le sais monsieur Hatori, je lui ai bien fait part de ça »

Hatori soupira.

« Dites-lui de venir me voir »

La domestique s'inclina.

« Très bien » Elle referma la porte coulissante.

Le médecin prit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en alluma une.

La porte s'ouvrit, il ne se retourna pas sachant bien qui pouvait entrer ainsi sans s'annoncer au préalable.

« Bonjour Hatori »

Le médecin laissa échapper une bouffée de fumée.

« Que viens-tu faire ici Shiguré »

**Ayako: me voire? OOOOOOOOooooh c'est trop mignooooooooooooooooooon (note ne pas laisser mes commentes cons ds la version publiée) **

**(NDAAB «Non ! Non ! Je laisse héhéhéhéhé »)**

« Quel accueil ! Serais-tu en mal d'amour » Plaisanta Shiguré.

Le médecin se retourna et le regarda d'un air las.

« Baka »

« Hu !Hu ! Hu ! Hu! Je plaisante voyons»

« Pourquoi viens-tu voir Akito » Il reprit place dans son fauteuil.

« Juste pour une visite amicale voyons »

Hatori le fixa d'un air incrédule.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de me croire »

« Ce n'est pas le jour où ton éditrice doit venir chercher ton manuscrit »

« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu! Comment as-tu deviné»

Le médecin soupira.

« Pauvre femme »

« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu»

«Je suis désolé mais Akito ne veut voir personne à part Kuréno »

Shiguré fit un petit sourire.

« Je m'en doutais un peu »

Hatori leva un sourcil perplexe.

« Au moins cela me permet de te voir et de te conseiller de te trouver une femme ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu»

« Baka»

Akito ouvrit les yeux, elle s'était assoupit. Elle se redressa et tendit l'oreille.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a » Questionna Kuréno.

« La voix de Shiguré »

Kuréno tendit l'oreille, effectivement l'écrivain était là, il parlait dehors avec Hatori.

Akito se leva, rassemblant les pans de son kimono et poussa la porte coulissante donnant sur la terrasse.

Shiguré et Hatori était devant le pavillon voisin, Shiguré visiblement sur le point de partir.

« Bon je vais rentrer ! Porte-toi bien et salue de ma part Aki… »

« Shiguré » Interrompit une voix reconnaissable entre toutes.

Le médecin et l'écrivain se tournèrent vers le chef des Soma qui s'avançait vers eux suivie de Kuréno.

« Shiguré, serais-tu venu me rendre visite » Demanda t-elle.

L'écrivain sourit.

« Effectivement je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour vous »

Akito s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Vraiment » Elle sourit d'un air incrédule.

« Bien sûr ! Vous savez que vous comptez beaucoup pour moi » Répliqua t-il avec assurance.

« Bien »

« Maintenant que je vous vois en forme je suis rassuré »

« Dit moi ? Shiguré ? Est ce vrai que tu as logé mon frère »

Hatori suivit la scène avec inquiétude.

« Effectivement »

Décidément l'écrivain avait un aplomb incroyable.

« Toi aussi tu m'as donc trahi»

Pourtant Akito demeura calme, malgré ses paroles, seul son regard demeurait le même…Dur, froid…

« Jamais je ne le ferais »

Hatori craignit que la discutions dégénère.

Finalement elle se désintéressa de lui et posa son attention sur le médecin. Puis elle fit un sourire…un sourire cynique.

« J'avais une totale confiance en vous deux » Son regard brilla bizarrement. « J'espère n'avoir plus à craindre une nouvelle trahison de votre part ! J'ai eu la bonté de ne pas me fâcher. » Elle darda un regard moqueur sur eux. « Ne me faites pas regretter ma clémence »Puis elle se tourna vers Kuréno. « Rentrons » Mais avant de prendre trop de distance, elle s'arrêta un instant et se retourna. « Atoki est certes venu me rendre visite grâce à vous, mais… »Un sourire ironique s'afficha sur ses lèvres. « Les choses n'ont pas changé pour autant » Puis cette fois elle tourna les talons et laissa en plan les deux autres Soma.

« Je crois qu'elle est en colère contre nous » S'amusa Shiguré.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'amuse Shiguré »

« Cela ne m'amuse en rien ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu »

« Baka »

Akito referma d'un coup sec la porte, Kuréno l'avait suivie sans dire un mot, il ne cessait de la fixer du regard.

Elle se retourna et l'affronta.

« Pourquoi ce regard ? Tu désapprouves »

« Vos paroles étaient dures »

Akito souleva un sourcils d'étonnement.

« Je trouve au contraire que j'ai été des plus gentilles avec eux »

« Ils vous aiment beaucoup »

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'agenouilla avec humeur.

« Assez pour comploter derrière mon dos et laisser mon stupide frère venir ici »

« Il vous aime…Votre frère »

« C'est bien pour cela qu'il est stupide » Puis elle leva un regard chargé de reproches vers le coq. « Qu'est ce qu'il te prend de me parler de lui »

« Pardon » Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

Akito posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« Je te pardonne » Murmura t-elle en fermant les yeux.

A suivre…

**(NDAAB) : Note de l'auteur au bêta (lol)**

Voilà le retour de votre rubrique préféré la réponse au reviewwwwwwssssssssss ouaiiiiiiissss « clap clap clap clap clap clap » (Le manque de sushi est dangereux pour ma santé, veuillez pardonner les dérapages de l'auteur hohohohohohoho !)

Bon passons z'auuuuuuuuu choseeeeeeeeeuuuuh sérieuzeuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh !

Abygaelle :

_Akito...Atoki...que demander de plus ? réfléchit Kyo et la mort de Yuki ?lol, exagère un peu là !_

« Coucouuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Ma première review sur cette ficcccccc ouaiiiiiiis « lance des fleurs et confettis » quel joiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee ! (Thoru va avoir du boulot à nettoyer hohohohohoho) »

_Bon chap, et j'ai adoré...Anô... si je dit la suite, est-ce que je l'aurais dans la minute ? ... Non, bah tant pis... Je veux la suite _

« Merciiiiiiii ! Merciiiiiiiiiii ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Voilà bisous a»

Ayako : 

_Voila... g pas voulu le dire plus tôt mais...ce chapitre est totalement pourri... et je pèse mes mots...  
Je m'explik...OU EST AYA ET SHISHI hein crise de larmes de la part d'Ayako_

« Woéééééééééé deuxième reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww pour cette ficccccccccccccc ! (Hiro : Tu va toutes les comptés comme ça ? C'est pitoyable ») (Sushi « Continue comme ça et je te tond ») bon sinon pour en revenir à la protestation de ma chère bêta lecteuse (hohohohohohohohoho) Shishi il sera Ayamé je ne sais pas (Et maintenant reste plus qu'a faire traduire par Yoda lol) »

_Nan paske faut savoir qu'en tt que beta, j'ai même pas pu placer un seul Aya ds l'histoire... g eT censurée avt même que je commence la correction (d'ailleurs dsl pr les fautes restantes)_

« Hu !Hu !Hu !Hu !Hu !Hu !Hu » (Shiguré se marre à ma place) Que c'est cruel en effet»

_mais bon a part ça tu sais à quel point g adoré (ah bon? g pas dit? bon bah voila c fait ) _

« lol merci »

_Déjà tu montre une facette de la pauvre Akito crise de larmes d'Ayako que j'm bcp et tyu me permet de théorifoirer sur le couple que j'adôre et m'entrainer à la tite cuillère sur sa mère (gr)_

« Le théorifoireuse c'est bon pour la santéça laisse la peau douce, les cheveux fort et soyeux et fait pétillé les yeux, j'en donne tout les matins à ma bêta lecteuse préféré et je suis sur qu'après elle est en pleine santé … (lol sorry voulais dire une grosse bêtise…et voilà c'est fait… bon oki je sors…. HouuuuuuuuuHouuuuuuuu y a quelqu'un ? J'arriveuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh »

_Bon sorry pr la review nulle -''  
kisu Ayako_

« Mdrrrrrrr et moi donc avec mes réponses nulles lololol ! Prochaine fois je colle Ayamé aux réponses lol ! (Ayamé « HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO ! Mais avec joie ») Ca promet ! lol Bisoussssssssssssssssss et merci pour ta bêta lecture »

chimgrid :

_oua génial! c'est le meilleur chapitre de cette fic (normal ) mais en fait non c'est le meilleur chapitre de toi que j'ai jamais lu je pense! même mieux que le dernier de 'lautre soma!_

« troisièmeeeeeeee reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwsssss (jète un regard méfiant à Hiro, le mouton sifflote en regardant le plafond) Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Contente que ce début te plaise, j'espère que par la suite ce sera de même, du moins vais faire de mon mieux »

_j'ai adoré! (ca fait bcp de points d'exclamations tt ca)_

« Pas grave ! Pas grave ! Il faut avoir la exclamation attitudeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…..(oki c'est naze je re resors bien qu'il fait froid dehors et que je vais sûrement chopé la crève …) »

_bref j'ai hate de voir la suite c'était vraiment super! et j'aurais tout lu d'un coup si gil et ayako ne m'avaient pas embetée sur msn lol_

« Mdrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Moi c'est pareil j'ai du mal des fois a bosser sur l'ordi à cause d'msn lol j'ai des furieux de la discutions dans ma liste de contact lol. J'espère en tout cas que ce second chap te plaira également. »

_ZouX_

« Bisouuuuuuuuuuuusssss »

Bon bha voilààààààààà ! Merci à voussssss troissssssssssssssss

A la prochaine dans un nouveau chapitre !


	3. Un retour fraternel

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya ! Sauf le retour de mon petit Atoki héhéhéhéhé !)

Note de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde ! Après ma note d'auteur du chapitre précédent je vais faire plus sobre, histoire surtout que vous me preniez pas pour une folle furieuse lol. Bon bha voilà mon anniversaire est passé et j'ai pu enfin mangé des Sushiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Mes premiers Sushiiiiiii de l'année 2005 ! Bon je vais pas raconté ma vie, donc je remercie Ayako ma super wonder bêta lecteuse, j'espère aussiiiiii que ce chap vous plaira ! Bon allez zou je vous laisse lire et les réponses aux reviews seront comme d'hab à la fin !

Les souvenirs d'un maudit

Chapitre 3 : Un retour fraternel

Cette nuit Akito fit encore un cauchemar, elle se réveilla brusquement et se redressa vivement. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, tout le monde devait dormir…Sauf elle.

Elle se leva du futon et s'avança vers la fenêtre, poussa avec humeur la porte coulissante puis sortit dans le jardin.

La nuit était un peu fraîche, les sauterelles bien cachées dans la végétation du jardin laissaient entendre leur chant strident et répétitif.

La nuit était claire sans nuage, les étoiles scintillaient au-dessus de la propriété.

A cette heure il n'y avait ni domestiques rampants, ni regards effrayés, pas de pitié ou de fausse compassion.

Akito s'assit contre la porte coulissante et leva le nez vers les étoiles. La fraîcheur de la nuit lui faisait du bien, elle chassait ses sentiments de colère et de frustration.

_-« Vos paroles étaient dures ! »_

Les propos de Kuréno lui revinrent en mémoire.

_« Ils vous aiment beaucoup ! »_

Elle sentit une nouvelle vague de colère monter en elle.

_« Il vous aime…Votre frère ! »_

« Ca suffit ! » S'exclama t-elle tout haut.

Elle passa sa main sur son front brûlant.

« Et me voilà maintenant fiévreuse ! » Elle laissa retomber mollement sa main sur ses genoux. « Cela n'en finit pas ! A quand…La fin ? » Elle ferma les yeux et malgré elle, elle frissonna. « Je ne veux pas… » Son visage se crispa. « Je ne veux pas…Mourir… » Elle en voulait au monde entier, à ce monde qui continuerait à tourner après sa mort. Une nouvelle vague de fureur monta en elle, laissant une marque amère dans son cœur. « Tu m'a abandonnée…» Murmura t-elle, sa voix chargée de reproches. « …Pourquoi ?…Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? »

Sa question demeura sans réponse, elle ne servit qu'à faire monter sa fièvre et sa colère, rien de plus.

Elle se mit à trembler violemment, elle rassembla ses genoux et y posa son front brûlant.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain de bonne heure Hatori la trouva, il s'empressa de la soulever et la porter à l'intérieur. Il l'allongea avec précaution et la couvrit.

Elle ouvrit un instant les yeux et reconnut le visage du médecin.

« C'est toi Hatori ! »

« Je vais vous soigner ! » Rassura t-il.

« Hatori ? M'aimes-tu ? »

Le médecin la fixa avec surprise.

« M'aimes-tu ? » Insista t-elle a moitié cachée sous la couverture.

« Oui ! Bien sûr ! » Répliqua t-il doucement.

Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait puis ferma les yeux, se laissant soigner par lui.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il rajusta sa couverture sur ses épaules et demeura un long moment pensif. Elle dormait profondément et son visage semblait bien plus paisible et doux, comment imaginer en la voyant ainsi qu'elle pouvait se montrer aussi dur certains jours ?

Mais malgré ses propos d'hier, ses reproches, n'avait-elle pas fait voir une parcelle de la « vraie Akito » ?

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit doucement.

-« Monsieur Hatori ? »

Une domestique était sur le seuil.

Le médecin se retourna.

« Oui ? »

La domestique s'inclina comme pour s'excuser de venir ainsi le déranger.

« Un appel pour vous ! Dans votre bureau ! »

Hatori se redressa.

« Très bien ! » Puis observa un instant Akito endormie. « Veuillez prévenir Kuréno qu'Akito-San ne se sent pas très bien ! A son réveil il sera ravi de voir quelqu'un à ses côtés ! »

La domestique s'inclina et se retira.

Hatori fit de même sans bruit. Arrivé à son bureau il prit le combiné.

« Allo ? »

« Bonjour ! Hatori-San ! »

Le médecin fut surpris de reconnaître la voix du frère d'Akito.

« Atoki ? »

Il entendit son interlocuteur rire légèrement.

« Lui même ! Je comprends ta surprise ! Tu ne pensais pas avoir de mes nouvelles si tôt n'est ce pas ? »

Hatori s'installa dans le fauteuil.

« Effectivement ! »

« Comment va ma chère sœur ? »

Le médecin hésita.

« Aujourd'hui elle est malade ! »

Sa réponse fut accueillie par un long silence.

« Mais rien de bien grave, juste une poussée de fièvre. » Rassura t-il.

« Je vois ! »

Il fut surpris par le ton du jumeau.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Atoki ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« _Elle_ va revenir ! » Répliqua le jumeau d'une voix sombre. « _Elle _est partie de là-bas ! Les autres m'ont prévenu. »

Hatori demeura silencieux, la main crispée sur le combiné.

« Hatori ? »

« …Oui ! »

« Je vais revenir ! » Déclara le jumeau. « Je dois être là sinon… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais Hatori avait parfaitement compris.

« Hatori ? »

Le médecin demeurait stupéfait par cette nouvelle, mais reprit contenance quand Atoki l'appela.

« Cela n'annonce rien de bon ! »

« C'est pour cela que je veux être auprès d'elle ! »

« Je le comprends bien ! »

« Vaut mieux cette fois l'avertir…Tu ne penses pas ? »

« Oui ! Seulement… ! Elle dort… » Il marqua une pause. « Quand penses tu arriver ? »

« Le plus vite possible ! »

« Veux-tu que j'envoie une voiture te chercher ? »

« Ce sera inutile ! Je saurais me débrouiller. »

« Comme tu veux ! Je vais faire mon possible pour annoncer la nouvelle à Akito le plus…doucement possible. »

Il entendit le jumeau soupirer.

« Je suis désolé ! J'ai bien peur que tout ceci soit de ma faute ! _Elle_ a du être au courant de ma petite escapade et visiblement _elle_ s'est mise en tête de vouloir faire pareil. »

Malgré lui Hatori frissonna à l'idée de la rencontre.

« Bon ! Je ne perds pas de temps ! »

« A bientôt ! »

« Oui ! »

Et ils se quittèrent sur ces mots, le médecin raccrocha et resta un long moment silencieux en fixant le téléphone.

_-« Annoncer le retour de Ren à Akito ne va pas être des plus évidents ! »_ Songea t-il. Il soupira et passa sa main sur sa figure d'un geste d'extrême lassitude.

Mais il n'avait guère le choix…

Il se leva et avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné à mort, (NDA : lol j'aime bien cette comparaison lololol …Bha quoi ? pas vous ?) se dirigea vers le pavillon d'Akito.

Quand il poussa la porte, Kuréno était agenouillé dans la chambre non loin du chef des Soma encore assoupi.

Le coq leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu et, reconnaissant le médecin, le salua d'un mouvement de tête.

Hatori s'approcha sans bruit et s'agenouilla près du Coq.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda t-il doucement.

« Je vais bien ! » S'exclama la voix étouffée d'Akito.

Les deux Soma sursautèrent, ils pensaient qu'elle dormait profondément.

Elle se redressa doucement et posa un regard encore chargé de sommeil sur les deux maudits.

« Pourquoi ces airs là ? Vous regrettez que je sois toujours vivante ? »

Visiblement elle était d'une humeur des plus exécrables et le faisait savoir.

Elle rejeta quelques mèches de cheveux sombres qui tombaient devant ses yeux et la gênaient.

« Hatori ? » Son appel claqua comme un fouet.

Le médecin affronta son regard.

« J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. » Avoua t-il.

Les fins sourcils d'Akito se redressèrent.

« Une nouvelle ? Et c'est ce qui te donne cet air si sombre ? »

Le médecin demeura silencieux et hocha la tête.

« Alors ? Dis-là donc ! Cette si sombre nouvelle ! » S'impatienta t-elle.

« Votre frère a téléphoné… » Commença t-il d'une voix plus basse.

Les mains blanches d'Akito se crispèrent sur la couverture.

« Atoki ? Que voulait-il ? » Sa voix était aussi tranchant que de la glace. « REPONDS ! »

« Il voulait que je vous prévienne que… »

« Tu vas te décider à parler oui ou non ? »

Hatori prit une profonde inspiration, c'était raté pour l'annonce en douceur.

« Que Ren Soma arrive ! »

La fin de sa phrase fut accueillie avec un profond silence. Il leva les yeux vers Akito, elle demeurait immobile… Non…tendue…paralysée par la stupéfaction. L'expression de son regard avait perdu tout de sa dureté, il y avait…de la peur ? De la colère ? Il n'aurait pu le dire.

Les doigts de la maudite serraient d'avantage la couverture, elle serrait si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

« Que…Que dis-tu ? » Murmura t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Hatori inclina la tête.

« Je suis désolé ! »

De nouveau le silence régna dans la chambre, un silence tendu.

« Atoki m'a chargé aussi de dire qu'il allait venir également. Il ne veut pas vous laissez affronter seule votre mère ! » S'empressa d'ajouter le médecin.

Le corps d'Akito était secoué d'inquiétants tremblements.

« Atoki… » Murmura t-elle. « Il vient ! »

Nouveau hochement de tête d'Hatori. Il n'aimait pas voir Akito si étrangement calme, cela n'annonçait rien de bon…et il n'eut pas tort, car brusquement elle rejeta vivement sa couverture et sa colère explosa…terrible.

« COMMENT OSE T-ELLE VENIR ! » Hurla t-elle à pleins poumons. « JE REFUSE ! JE NE VEUX PAS LA VOIR ! HATORI ! EMPECHE LA ! »

Hatori releva vivement la tête le « empêche la ! » avait été dit sur un ton presque suppliant.

En fait…Akito paniquait, elle était plus en proie à crise d'hystérie qu'une vraie colère.

« JE NE VEUX PAS LA REVOIR ! » Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles comme si déjà elle entendait les sombres paroles de sa mère. « JE NE VEUX PAS ! POURQUOI MAINTENANT ? » Brusquement elle se jeta sur Hatori et se logea contre lui. « Hatori ! Pourquoi ? »

Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, comment expliquer ce qui était inexplicable ?

« Nous sommes là ! » Murmura t-il finalement. « Nous ne vous laisserons pas seule ! »

« Jamais ? » Insista t-elle.

Hatori afficha un sourire, il voulait tellement l'apaiser, qu'elle ait confiance.

Cela sembla marcher car l'hystérie de la chef des Soma se calma petit à petit. Elle se décrocha du médecin puis se leva, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et sembla plus ou moins s'intéresser à la vue.

« Hatori ! »

« Oui ? »

« Quand Atoki arrivera… Dis-lui de venir me voir ! »

« Très bien ! Je lui dirais ! »

Finalement elle semblait accepter l'aide de son frère. La terreur de revoir sa mère avait-elle chassé sa rancœur de la dernière visite de son jumeau ?

Le soleil déclinait derrière les arbres quand se présenta Atoki devant la porte de la demeure familiale.

Atoki contempla un moment le haut portail, il était de retour plus vite qu'il n'aurait imaginé. Cette idée le fit sourire légèrement. Lui qui pensait pouvoir vivre sa propre existence…mais il était un Soma. Il ne pouvait rester indifférent à ce qui allait certainement se passer. Mais, comme l'autre fois, il ne se sentait aucunement pris au piège par sa condition. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, il se sentait apaisé et serein.

Il poussa le lourd portail et entra.

Un domestique vint prévenir Hatori de l'arrivée du jumeau, aussitôt le médecin quitta son bureau pour aller à sa rencontre.

Les deux Soma se retrouvèrent sur le perron, Atoki toujours égal à lui-même salua le médecin d'un large sourire et d'un joyeux « Bonsoir ».

Malgré la situation Hatori exprima aussi sa joie de le revoir, rendant le même sourire.

« Heureux de te revoir Atoki ! »

« Moi de même ! »

Un domestique se chargea de débarrasser le jumeau de son sac, car cette fois-ci Atoki avait pensé à prendre des vêtements avec lui. (NDA : Shiguré n'aura donc pas à le dépanner en vêtements lol)

« Akito est au courant ! » Annonça le médecin une fois tous les deux seuls.

« J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas du tellement apprécier. »

« Effectivement ! Mais…Elle m'a demandé que tu lui rende visite dés ton arrivée. »

Atoki posa un regard surpris sur le médecin.

« Elle veut me voir ? » Il semblait avoir mal entendu les propos du médecin.

« Oui ! »

Le jumeau n'en revenait pas, puis un sourire spontané apparut sur ses lèvres.

« J'avoue que je m'attendais pas à ce genre d'accueil de sa part ! »

« J'ignore si c'est positif. »

Le sourire du jumeau s'agrandit.

« Je pense au contraire ! En tout cas je ne vais pas la faire attendre ! »

Hatori hocha la tête.

« Oui vaut mieux ! »

Atoki prit la direction du pavillon d'Akito, le soleil s'était couché, la lune était particulièrement belle ce soir.

Le jumeau s'arrêta devant la porte coulissante de la chambre de sa sœur.

« Akito ? C'est moi ! Atoki ! » S'annonça t-il.

« Entre ! Je t'attendais ! » Lui parvient la voix de sa sœur.

Il poussa la porte et entra.

Elle était là, agenouillée sur le futon, elle tourna son visage vers son frère.

« Approche ! Atoki !» Demanda t-elle doucement.

Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, puis s'avança.

Une fois devant elle il s'agenouilla.

« Bonsoir Akito ! » salua t-il tranquillement.

« Je vois qu'Hatori t'as bien transmis mon message. »

« Oui ! Je suis venu immédiatement. »

Elle rajusta son kimono et posa un instant son regard vers la fenêtre.

« Il paraît que …Notre mère…songe à revenir ici ! »

« Oui ! »

« Et que tu as émis le désir de revenir ici pour… » Elle posa de nouveau son regard sur son frère. « M'apporter ton aide ! Est ce bien ça ? »

« Oui ! » Atoki répondait avec une franchise surprenante.

Akito l'observa un long moment.

« Pourquoi désires-tu m'aider ? »

« Car tu es ma sœur ! Et que je veux te protéger. »

Elle posa un regard incrédule sur son frère.

« Me protéger ? Aurais tu oublié ce que je t'ai fait subir ? »

Il sourit.

« Oui ! Tu m'as fait du mal dans le passé, mais je ne t'en veux pas ! »

Le visage de sa sœur sembla avoir soudain plus de difficulté à masquer son agacement.

«Le fais-tu exprès d'être aussi stupide ? » répliqua t-elle vivement. « Tu me crois assez stupide ? »

« Tu te trompes Akito ! Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me jouer de toi si c'est cela qui te fait peur ! »

« Peur ? Moi ? » Elle éclata de rire. « Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi ? Décidément tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! »

Son frère demeura toujours aussi calme, malgré ses tentatives pour le blesser.

« Pourtant c'est la vérité ! » Il affronta sans sourciller le regard moqueur de sa sœur. « Depuis le début tu ne cesses d'avoir peur qu'on profite de toi ! »

Le sourire d'Akito se figea, ses fins sourcils s'abaissèrent.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Depuis longtemps tu fais fausse route pour certains d'entre nous. Ca me rends triste de te voir ainsi te trompée. »

« De quel droit… ! Pour qui tu te prends ? »

« Pour ton frère ! Un frère qui a connu et aimé une Akito bien plus confiante ! »

La patience de sa sœur semblait cette fois à bout.

« Cette Akito n'existe pas ! Tu peux même repartir ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

« Permet-moi d'en douter ma chère sœur ! »

Le visage d'Akito se crispa.

« Je te le dis ! Je n'ai aucunement besoin de toi ici ! » Elle darda un regard dur sur son frère.

Atoki demeura un moment silencieux puis finalement sourit et se leva.

« Bon très bien ! Je te laisse ! » Il se détourna.

Soudain une main s'agrippa à son bras.

« Non ! Attends ! »

Il se retourna doucement et fit un doux sourire à sa sœur.

Akito se tenait, le visage baissé, la main serrant son poignet, mais elle n'osait pas le regarder en face.

« Tu as raison… J'ai peur ! » Murmura t-elle. « J'ai peur d'_elle_... »

Atoki s'agenouilla de nouveau devant sa sœur.

« Je sais ! » Murmura t-il avec beaucoup de douceur.

Le chef des Soma appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère.

« Depuis ta visite…Ses souvenirs reviennent et ne me laissent jamais en paix. » Dit-elle d'une voix si basse que son frère dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre. « Jusque dans mes rêves. » Elle releva la tête. « Je t'en veux ! Tout est de ta faute ! Mais j'arrive même plus à être en colère contre toi ! » Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, depuis une certaine période de leur enfance, Akito afficha un petit sourire, un très léger sourire qui ne cachait aucune attention douteuse.

Un instant, une seconde où la vraie Akito était là….

A suivre

Place aux reviews et comme promis c'est le grand Ayamé qui s'y colle (lol)

Ayako :

_Ya shishi ya shishi ya shishi ya shishi bondit tel un mouton (hiro après l'autrice la beta... mais qu'ai-je fais?)_

Ayamé : « Chère mademoiselle Ayako je comprends votre satisfaction car EFFECTIVEMENT MON GURE-SAN EST DES PLUS CHARISMATIQUE DANS CE CHAPITRE ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »

_son apparition apporte la joie la bon humeur l'envie d'avoir à sa portée des couteaux (pr kiki) ou un baillon (pr toto) ou rien (pr Kuku_

Ayamé : « Je regrettais presque de ne pas apparaître dans ce chapitre mais vu les surnoms de certains (jète un regard à Kuréno) j'avoue que maintenant…je suis presque content ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho! Mais heu sinon c'est tout? Y a pas de fin ? »

Sushi : « Bha non Ayako à été victime d'un bug de sa review n' est pas entière ! »

Ayamé : « Mais c'est quoi au juste une Rêve-iou ? »

Sushi : « … »

Chimgrid :

_coucou!_

Ayamé : « Bonjour à toi mademoiselle shimlgris! »

sushi : « Heu c'est Chimgrid ! »

Ayamé : « C'est ce que j'ai dis ! »

_dsl de ne pas avoir reviewé plus tôt mais j'ai environ 2 semaines de retard dans mes updates... mais bon tu es en liste prioritaire lol _

Ayamé : « Ne vous excusez pas chère mademoiselle ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Mais que voulez vous dire par huppe-date ? »

_  
J'ai encore beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, qui était très bien beta lecturé (j'ai juste vu une faute ou 2 ;). Mais mon préféré reste quand même le précédent! En tout cas je veux lire la suite! (A force tu vas me faire aimer Akito lol)  
_

Ayamé : « Effectivement ! Je peux que comprendre ! Comment trouver un chapitre brillant si je suis même pas dedans avec mon Guré-san ? ET JE VOUS RASSURE BIENTÔT VOUS AUREZ LA JOIE ET LE BONHEUR DE ME RETROUVER ! HO ! HO ! HO! HO! HO! HO!"

Sushi: "Héééééééééééééééé! Mais! Qu'est ce que tu raconte? C'est pas prévu du tout ! »

_ZouX_

Sig

Ayamé : « Un petit autographe ? »

Heu…voilà c'était les réponses aux reviews avec Ayamé…

Ayamé : « A VOTRE SERVICE ! HO ! HO ! Ho! HO!"

Sushi : « …Prochaine fois j'y colle Akito car là… »


	4. Je te déteste!

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya ! sauf Atoki Il est A MOIIIIIIIIIII !)

Note de l'auteur : Bon bha voilà le 4ème chap Bouhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! (sorry lol) Bon je crois que certaines de mes théories foireuses, foire, notamment pour la mère d'Akito (lol) finalement ce ne doit pas être sa mère lol mais bon tant pis je continue sur ma lancé même si c'est faux lol (si c'est bien ça youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii lol) Bon bon sinon sur ce chapitre le retour de mon Bêta Lecteur CARAMAN ! Ouaiiiiiiiis applaudissez tousss « clap clap clap clap » DONC MERCI A LUI POUR SA BETA LECTURE (et ses commentaires privés sur ce chap lol ) et il me semble qu'il a glissé un petit commentaire lui aussi dans ce chap, le premier qui trouve il gagne une nuit avec Ayamé (lol) (Ayamé : « Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! ») Allez bonne lecture !

Les souvenirs d'un maudit

Chapitre 4 : Je te déteste !

Il était très tard quand Atoki quitta enfin la chambre de sa sœur. Celle-ci s'était plainte d'être fatigué et l'avait renvoyé pour la nuit, elle ne s'était même pas préoccupée du le fait qu'il n'avait certainement pas pris le temps de manger à son arrivé.

Atoki une fois dans le couloir soupira, il avait faim et souffrait de courbatures d'être resté ainsi agenouillé au côté de sa sœur sans bouger. Il s'étira doucement, ses bras et ses épaules étaient toutes endolories.

« Atoki ? »

Il sursauta et se tourna vers la voix.

Hatori l'attendait dans le couloir.

« Ho ! Je ne t'avais pas vu Hatori ! » S'excusa t-il à voix basse pour ne pas déranger Akito.

« J'ai pensé que tu devais avoir grand faim ! Aussi j'ai demandé qu'on fasse servir un repas pour toi dans mon bureau ! »

La nouvelle fit sourire le jumeau.

« Quelle merveilleuse idée que tu as eut là mon cher Hatori ! »

La réponse fit sourire le médecin.

Décidément le frère d'Akito n'avait aucunement changé depuis ses années. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu subir.

« Bon ? Alors ce repas ? C'est que j'ai faim moi ! » Insista Atoki.

Hatori était assis dans son habituel siège, Atoki quant à lui agenouillé près de la porte coulissante donnant sur le jardin et se restaurait.

« Me faire servir des Sushi… Toujours aussi généreux ! » S'exclama-t-il. (NDA : « Bave à mort » Hoooo oui qu'Hatori est généreux lol des sushiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! arffff)

Le médecin esquissa un petit sourire et alluma sa cigarette.

« Ils ont été payés avec le budget familial ! » Il laissa échappé une longue bouffée. « Ce là ne fait donc pas de moi une personne très généreuse ! »

Le jumeau se mit à rire.

« Et pourtant… ! » Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, il se contenta d'afficher un sourire.

Hatori fit un petit sourire en coin, mais ne répliqua rien. Il attendit patiemment qu'Atoki ait fini de se restaurer.

Quand celui-ci fut enfin repu (NDA : Rassasier quoi et non qu'il n'ait pas pris de douche lol), le médecin lui indiqua quelle chambre il allait occuper.

« Hatori ? C'est… »

« La même chambre oui ! »

Le jumeau poussa lentement la porte coulissante et contempla cette pièce si familière.

La petite table en bois sombre, une image revient à son esprit.

L'image d'Akito installé devant cette petite table, une Akito enfant occupé à dessiner avec un pinceau sur une grande feuille.

-« Notre chambre ! » Murmura t-il pensif tandis qu'il revenait à la réalité.

-« C'est Akito elle-même qui tenait à ce que je t'installe ici ! »

Atoki posa un regard surpris sur le médecin.

« Akito ? »

Hatori hocha lentement la tête.

« Je suppose qu'elle tient à ce que tu ne sois pas trop loin ! »

En effet cette chambre était l'une des plus proches de celle qu'occupait Akito.

« Sûrement ! »

« Bon je vais te laisser-te reposer ! A demain ! »

« Merci Hatori ! Bonne nuit ! »

Le médecin esquissa un léger sourire et referma la porte.

Le lendemain, Atoki émergea difficilement quand un domestique vient le réveiller.

Il se frotta les yeux et se tourna vers elle.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

La femme agenouillée à l'entrée s'inclina.

« Il est sept heures monsieur Atoki! »

Le jumeau fixa avec étonnement la jeune femme.

« Seulement sept heures ? »

Elle s'inclina de nouveau.

« Monsieur Akito vous fait demander ! »

Le frère du chef de la famille demeura un moment pensif.

« Bon très bien ! J'arrive ! »

La domestique s'inclina de nouveau et laissa le jeune Soma se préparé.

Quelques minutes plus tard Atoki se présenta devant la chambre de sa sœur.

« Akito ? Je suis là ! » Prévient-il.

« Tu peux entrer ! » Répliqua t-elle.

Il poussa doucement le battant coulissant et s'avança.

« Bonjour Akito ! Bien dormi ? »

Elle lui tournait le dos.

« Referme la porte ! Je n'ai pas envie que tout ses gens épis nos conversations ! » Déclara t-elle d'une voix maussade.

Il sourit, visiblement elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

« J'ai très mal dormi si tu veux le savoir ! » Continua t-elle toujours sur son ton hargneux.

« J'en suis vraiment désolé ! »

Enfin elle tourna son visage vers lui, elle n'avait pas bonne mine, elle était très pale.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et porta sa main à son front.

« Tu es malade ? » s'inquiéta t-il.

Aussitôt elle repoussa sa main d'un geste brusque.

« Tu ne va pas toi aussi t'y mettre ! J'ai déjà eu les inquiétudes d'Hatori ! Je vais très bien ! »

Atoki se mit à rire, ce qui ne sembla pas trop plaire à sa sœur.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? Tu te moques de moi ? » Elle le fusilla du regard (NDA : Pan Pan t'est morttttt ! lol ) **(NDC : Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue, elle a tiré la première ça y est je suis foutu)**

« Non ! Pardon ! Ce n'était pas mon intention ! J'ai juste trouvé tes propos amusants ! »

« Amusants ? » Elle souleva un sourcil incrédule.

« Oui ! C'est tout à fait lui ! Il ce souci beaucoup de toi ! »

Akito haussa les épaules.

« Il devrait parfois cesser de me traiter comme une enfant ! »

Le sourire du frère s'élargie.

« Et arrête de sourire comme ça ! »

« Pardon ! »

Akito était particulièrement sur les nerfs, mais son frère savait bien pourquoi, c'était à cause de « son retour » à « elle ».

« Je te pardonne ! » Elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère.

Ils étaient ainsi durant quelques minutes, Akito avait fermé les yeux. Dormait-elle ? En tout cas elle semblait apaisé.

Mais le calme ne dura que quelques instant car, ils entendirent des voix s'approché, aussitôt Akito rouvrit les yeux et se leva.

Une des voix était reconnaissable entre toutes, elle était vigoureuse et s'exprimait assez joyeusement. Nul doute de l'identité du visiteur et il s'annonça de lui-même aussitôt.

« Ohayo! Akito-san! C'est moi Shiguré! » Il poussa légèrement la porte coulissante et glissa son visage souriant par la fente, son regard repéra également Atoki. A sa vue, il poussa le battant entièrement et se glissa dans la pièce. « Hooooo ! Tiens ! Atoki-san le retour ! Ohayo ! »

« Bonjour Shiguré-san ! » Salua Atoki avec un large sourire.

« Toujours aussi bruyant ! » Répliqua la sœur en guise de bonjour. (NDA : Sympa lol)

Puis elle se tourna vers son frère.

« Laisse-nous ! J'ai besoin de parlé avec lui ! »

« Très bien ! » Il se redressa. « Vais rendre visite à Hatori ! Si tu as besoin de moi n'hésite pas ! »

« Hoooo ! Salut de ma part Hatori-san ! » Enchaîna l'écrivain avec un air enjoué.

« Je n'y manquerais pas ! » Atoki quitta la chambre.

« J'ignorais qu'il était revenu… » S'exclama Shiguré une fois seul avec Akito. «… Aussi vite ! » Il jeta un long regard à Akito.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules et se réinstalla à sa place favorite, non loin de la fenêtre.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne ! »

Shiguré glissa ses mains dans ses manches de son kimono.

« Effectivement ! » Il sourit.

Akito porta sa main à son front, elle avait mal à la tête et elle n'avait pour l'instant aucune envie de faire revenir Hatori.

Brusquement elle sentit une main effleurée sa joue, elle rouvrit les yeux, devant elle le visage de Shiguré.

« Je peux faire quelques chose pour vous ? » Demanda t-il tout simplement.

Sa main était fraîche, elle faisait du bien à son front douloureux et à son visage brûlant.

« Finalement je dois être encore malade ! » Murmura t-elle. « Mais ta main me fait du bien ! Surtout laisse là ! » Elle ferma les yeux.

« Avec plaisir! »

Sa main caressait chaque parcelle de son visage et elle s'abandonnait silencieusement à ce contact.

Akito appuya doucement sa tête contre lui, cela faisait si longtemps…

Les doigts de l'écrivain savaient se montrer doux et réconfortant.

« Elle va revenir ! » Murmura Akito toujours appuyé contre lui et savourant ses caresses.

« Qui donc ? »

Elle réprima difficilement un petit frisson, Shiguré sembla comprendre de qui elle voulait parler.

« Je vois ! »

« Je ne veux pas la revoir ! » Son visage se crispa, elle serra les poings.

L'écrivain cessa ses caresses et ses doigts entourèrent le visage d'Akito. Celle-ci un peu surprise ouvrit les yeux et leva son regard vers lui.

« Pourquoi cesses-tu ? »

Shiguré sourit et approcha d'avantage son visage du sien. Akito ne broncha pas, laissant l'écrivain être de plus en plus proche d'elle.

Tout doucement il frôla de ses lèvres sa joue et vient l'embrasser le coin des lèvres. Il appuya ensuite son front contre le sien.

« Et c'est cela qui vous préoccupe tant ? » Questionna t-il.

Akito ne répliqua rien, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Shiguré surpris de ce silence, écarta son visage du sien et l'observa un moment.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? »

Elle s'écarta lentement de lui et détourna la tête pour fixer un moment le jardin.

« Que décidément tu te moques de moi ! » Elle posa un regard sévère sur lui. « Tu te joues de moi ! »

« Cela me peine que vous pensiez ça ! » Répliqua t-il sans perdre son sourire. « Surtout que je vous suis entièrement dévoué ! »

Akito observa un long moment le visage de l'écrivain.

« Vous ne me croyez pas ? »

Elle soupira et se leva, d'un geste décidé elle poussa d'avantage la porte coulissante donnant sur le jardin.

« Comment croire une personne qui ne fait preuve d'aucune sincérité ! Il n'y en à qu'un seul ici qu'il l'est avec moi ! » Elle refit face à l'écrivain. « Et ce n'est sûrement pas toi ! »

Shiguré pencha la tête son sourire demeurant intact.

« Kuréno ! » Murmura t-il.

Elle fit semblant de se désintéresser de lui et reprit sa contemplation du paysage.

« Il ne m'a jamais trahit ! Jamais ! » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Vous m'en voulez toujours pour avoir logé votre frère ? »

Akito ne répliqua pas.

Shiguré se leva et s'approcha.

« Akito-san ? »

« Tu m'embête ! Et cesse de me questionner ainsi ! Tu me fatigues ! »

« Voulez-vous que j'appelle Hatori ? »

« SA SUFFIT ! » Puis brusquement elle s'écroula à genoux.

« Akito-san ? » L'écrivain s'agenouilla près d'elle.

Elle ne semblait vraiment pas bien, sa fièvre n'avait pas du s'arranger à force de repousser les soins.

« Akito-san ? Voulez-vous que je fasse prévenir Hatori ? »

Elle frissonnait dans ses bras, finalement elle hocha la tête.

Shiguré la porta jusqu'à son futon et la couvrit, puis il sortit un instant.

Akito sous la couverture serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre de dépit.

« Je…Je te déteste! » Murmura t-elle.

Hatori arriva vite près d'Akito, Shiguré et Atoki l'accompagnaient.

Le médecin après avoir fait une piqûre d'antibiotique à Akito et une fois celle-ci profondément endormi, il se tourna vers Shiguré.

« Que c'est-il passé ? »

Shiguré afficha un air surpris.

« Mais rien ! Pourquoi ? »

Hatori ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu.

« Je discutais simplement avec Akito et elle s'est sentie mal ! »

« Tu ne l'as pas énervé ? »

Shiguré ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Akito se mit à remuer doucement et ouvrit les yeux.

« Il n'a rien fait ! » Murmura t-elle. « Je suis simplement malade ! » Elle fixa tour à tour les trois Soma. « Inutile de rester plus longtemps ! Je ne vous retiens pas ! » Puis joignant le geste à la parole, elle se tourna sur le côté et cacha son visage sous la couverture.

Les trois Soma s'éclipsèrent puisqu'ils avaient été aussi « gentiment » remerciés. Mais ils savaient en fait pertinemment qu'en réalité elle était terrorisée et qu'elle préférait le garder pour elle.

Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau d'Hatori, celui-ci fit servir du thé par un domestique.

« Alors comme cela elle a décidé de revenir ici ? » S'exclama Shiguré en saisissant doucement la tasse brûlante.

« Oui ! Elle devrait arriver dans la journée ! » Expliqua le jumeau.

« Cela risque de chauffer ! » Commenta l'écrivain avec un petit sourire.

« Ce sera pire que cela ! » Continua le médecin. « Ren a toujours eu d'étranges rapports avec Akito. Un mélange de haine et d'amour possessionnelle. »

Shiguré reposa sa tasse vide et plongea ses mains de nouveau dans ses manches.

« Comme avec nous ! »

Atoki baissa un peu la tête, il prit un air préoccupé.

« Oui ! Elle fait de même maintenant ! Et cela risque d'aggraver les choses si notre mère revient ! »

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas l'empêcher ! » Continua Hatori. « Akito à pu l'éloigné un temps, mais elle savait que cela ne durait pas ! Maintenant son retour la perturbe au plus haut point. »

Les trois Soma ne dirent plus un mots, chacun comprenant que la situation était des plus sérieuses et des plus graves.

La matinée s'écoula doucement, Akito s'était un peu reposé et vers midi sembla se sentir un peu mieux.

Elle fit appeler Kuréno, celui-ci ne la fit pas attendre longtemps et se présenta devant elle.

Akito ouvrit les bras, l'invitant à s'installer près d'elle, ce qu'il fit docilement.

Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, lui aussi savait également l'apaiser par son contact, lui et Shiguré…Les deux seuls Soma dont-elle s'était liée intimement dans le passé.

C'est en début d'après midi qu'une voiture se présenta aux portes de la demeure familial et sur la banquette arrière se tenait une femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Les trois Soma étaient encore dans le bureau quand un domestique vient prévenir Hatori de l'arrivée de Ren.

Aussitôt le médecin se leva de son fauteuil, il se devait d'accueillir la Soma. Il se tourna néant moins vers Shiguré.

« S'il te plaît ! Va prévenir Akito ! »

L'écrivain hocha la tête.

« Attend Hatori ! Je viens avec toi ! »

Le médecin se tourna vers le jumeau.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Il hocha la tête d'un air décidé.

« Si elle à besoin de se passer les nerfs, je préfère que ce soit sur moi que sur Akito ! »

Hatori sourit légèrement.

Tous deux quittèrent le bureau, Shiguré sorti à son tour et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Akito.

Une fois devant, il prit une profonde inspiration et s'annonça.

«Akito-san? C'est moi ! »

« Que veux-tu? » Lui parvient la voix étouffée du chef de la famille.

« Elle vient d'arrivé ! »

Il entendit un drôle de bruit, et des pas précipités qui s'approchaient puis la porte coulissa brutalement. Akito était face à lui, le visage blême.

« Que dis-tu ? » Articula t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Votre mère est là ! »

Il vit la Soma s'agrippé avec force au battant de la porte. Dans son regard d'ordinaire dur et froid se lisait une peur panique. Elle jeta un regard horrifié au bout du couloir comme si elle la voyait déjà devant elle.

« Akito-san ? »

Elle s'agrippa vivement à son kimono et cacha son visage contre lui, elle tremblait de peur, elle était plus la terrible Akito, mais une petite fille qui cherchait du réconfort et une protection.

« J'ai peur ! » Prononça t-elle d'une voix étouffée. « S'il te plaît Shiguré ? Protège-moi ! »

A suivre…

Bon bon place aux réponses aux reviews et donc comme promis j'y colle Akito Soma lol

Akito : « Un jour je me vengerais ! »

Sushi : « Hohohohohohohohohoho ! »

Ayako :

_Bouin ma zoulie review qui s'est faite censurée (ffnet aurait pas supporté le Kuku?) _

Akito : « d'ailleurs je tiens à te remercier pour le surnom ridicule ! Non Non franchement j'y tiens viens dans mes bras que je t'étran…que je te remercie ! »

Sushi : « lol Qu'elle est gentille notre Akito ! »

_alors que dire je t'adoreuh tu suis ma zoulie théorie (enfiin pour le moment ...s bon je t'en voudrais pas si tu continuais...mieux je t'encourage ) _

Akito : « … En plus ? Hatoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii vient làààààààààààààà ! Efface lui sa mémoire ! Elle encourage l'autre cinglé à continué ! »

Sushi : « Rhoooo mais tu es la star de ma fic soit contente ! »

Akito : « …M'enfiche ! Rien demandé ! »

Sushi : « Quel ingratitude ! Même Ayako devient fan de toi ! »

_Sinon chuis heureuse que maman Akitotoki (ou 2 en 1 ) comme ça je pourrais lui faire gouter les joies de la titecuillère (ou j'apprends à Akito à le faire...j'hesite...)_

Akito : «Je n'en veux pas de petite cuillère je veux quitté les fics de cette folle! »

Sushi : « C'est utile une petite cuillère , surtout pour les garçon de café lol (sifflote en regardant le ciel)

_kisu  
Ayako _

Akito : «…»

Sushi : « Merci pour ta review Ayako lol ! »

Chimgrid :

Coucou 

Akito : « … »

Sushi : « Hello ! lol »

A_kito qui dit qu'elle a tort, on aura tout vu! _

Akito : « J'ai jamais dis ça ! C'est l'autre folle qui me la fait dire à mon insu (elle va le payé !) »

Sushi : « Hohohohohoho ! »

_Et j'ai hate de voir Ren, l'a po l'air commode la moman de Akito et Atoki!_

Akito : « Moi j'ai pas hâte !Mais pas du tout du tout du tout ! peut même plus être maudit tranquil ! »

Sushi : « Pour une fois je la comprend hohohohohoho ! »

_JE n'ai pas grand chose à dire a part que j'ai hate de voir le face a face du prochain chapitre et que j'ai bcp aimé qu'ayamé réponde a ma review _

Akito : « Ayamé c'est un crétin ! Une honte pour nous les maudits ! d'ailleurs Hatori devrait plus souvent le surveillé ! »

Sushi : « lol Bha il mets du piquant dans la vie ! »

Akito : « NON ! IL CASSE LES PIEDS ! »

_Mais j'ai hésité à en laisser une pour ce chap, Akito me fait peur... lol  
_

Akito : « Si seulement l'auteur de ses fics avait peur de moi, ça m'arrangerais bien ! »

Sushi : « lol »

Akito : « ET CE N'EST PAS DROLE ! »

_Bref, ZouX  
Sig_

Akito : « …. »

Sushi : « Hoooo boude pas Akito ! Sinon merci pour ta review sig lol J'espère que ce chap te plaira et surtout que les réponses d'Akito à ta review ne sont pas trop traumatisante lol ! Biyouuu ! »

Akito(regard noir à Sushi) : « …Qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre ! »

Superzori :

Couscous 

Akito : « … »

Sushi : « Décidément tu ne fais aucun effort Akito ! Coucou à toi Superzori ! lol Sorry pour l'accueil d'Akito elle est pas de très bonne humeur ! »

Akito : « A QUI LA FAUTE ? »

_bein voila encore 2 ti chapitre tres interessant, non serieu : bravo, je trouve ces 2 chap la super bien ecrit!_

Akito : « Toi aussi Hatori va t'effacé la mémoire car tu la complimente trop ! »

Sushi : « Hatori peut pas m'effacé la mémoire car il est occupé dans toutes les autres fics lol, en tout cas merci superzori pour ton avis ! Et scuse encore Akito lol ! »

_avant akito , t sa mere qui avé sa place?enfin en genre de dieu pour les maudits koi_

Akito : « NON ! C'est un tissus de mensonge cette fic ! »

Sushi : « lol, en fait (je vais répondre car avec Akito on est pas aidé lol), cette fics (et celle de l'autre Soma ) se base sur des traductions (pour certaine infos sur et certaines) et sur des images (non traduite avec le texte jap et je sais pas le lire) et qui m'ont montré des scènes et donc après j'ai interprété à mon idée, j'ai imaginé qui pouvait être cette personne (seule son prénom est une info sûr) donc il est possible même probable que je me goure royalement ! Mais bon dans une fic on imagine ce qu'on veut. Le caractère d'Akito est aussi inspiré par ce que j'ai pu voir (une Akito qui pleurs je l'ai vu lol) La seule invention 100 pourcents Sushi c'est le frère Jumeau Atoki, toute son histoire est inventé de pur pièce. Puis bien sur les situations que vivent les perso de fruit basket, j'invente, juste j'utilise des idées via des images, j'interprète. Mon idée pour la mère d'Akito c'est que il est reconnu que quelqu'un qui a souffert par un tier fait souvent subir la même chose après à d'autre. J'ai donc utilisé ce principe pour imaginé cette mère horrible pour Akito ! »

Akito (Mode je resume) : « Des mensonges ! »

Sushi : « … »

_sinon a part ça : j'aimais mieu tes fics humouristique moi elles sont trop trop bien , jespere que tu va finir une rencontre potterisante._

Akito : « ARGGGGGGGG ! HATORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EFFACE VITE SA MEMOIRE! NON ! MOI J'AIME PAS SES FICS LA !

Sushi : « Lol ! Pauvre Akito lol ! Je comprends, et oui t'inquiète je vais finir une rencontre Harry Potterisante, je mets juste du temps à écrire la suite, j'avoue mais aucune envie de l'abandonner lol »

Akito : « Non ! Non ! ABANDONNE ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! »

_je trouve que pour celle la , tu devrais faire un peu plus du coté de chez shiguré , on parle po assez de kyon kyon la TT_

Akito (à sushi) : « Bonne idée ! Ecris sur le monstre ! Que j'ai enfin une paix royal ! »

Sushi : « lol ! En fait cette fic s'intéresse de près à Akito ! Plus à ses souvenirs et son histoire, mais bon il est bien possible que d'autre Soma interviennent et pourquoi pas le KyonKyon (surtout que je l'aime bien aussi lol) Mais c'est tout de même avant tout une fic sur Akito notamment Atoki (puis ensuite Kuréno, Hatori et Shiguré) ! »

_superzori_

Akito : « Bon c'est finis ? »

Sushi : « Oui ! Oui ! Merci à toi Superzori aussi ! Biyouuuuuu lol »

Akito (mode je me barre avant que sushi a d'autre idée de ce genre): « Au plaisir de plus vous revoir ! »

Lol Merci donc pour vos reviews et à un prochain chapitre et le Soma à se collé aux réponses au reviews ce sera….(roulement de tambour) …. SHIGURE !

Shiguré : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

Lol Voilàààààà à bientôt !


	5. Je ne sushirais jamais !

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya ! Sauf Atoki Il est A MOIIIIIIIIIII !)

Note de l'auteur : Bon bha voilà la suite ! (Sorry si y a des fautes j'ai pas pu filé le chap à mon bêta lecteur, hier msn déconnait et aujourd'hui on c'est loupé de peu voilà j'ai corrigé ce que j'ai pu moi même mais comme je suis nulle en ortho bha il en reste surement lol pardon!) Enfin bon... bonne lecture quand même! Hohohohohohoho!

Les souvenirs d'un maudit

Chapitre Sushi : Je ne sushirais jamais !

_Elle s'agrippa vivement à son kimono et cacha son visage contre lui, elle tremblait de peur, elle était plus la terrible Akito, mais une petite fille qui cherchait du réconfort et une protection._

_-« J'ai peur ! » Prononça t-elle d'une voix étouffée. « S'il te plaît Shiguré ? Protège-moi ! »_

Hatori et Atoki arrivèrent sur le perron au même moment où Sushi descendait de la voiture. Elle n'avait pas changé (toujours aussi folle !) Elle posa un regard sur la demeure et sembla enfin apercevoir les deux Soma, aussitôt elle se précipita sur eux.

« YOHHHHHHHH ATOKI ET HATORI ! » Elle se tourna vers Atoki. « PUNAIZE T'ES ENCORE MIEUX QUE J'AVAIS IMAGINE ! ALORS COMMENT VA ! CA ROULE ? »

Atoki à Hatori : « C'est qui cette folle ? »

Hatori à Atoki : « Celle qui écris cette fic et qui ta inventé ! »

Atoki : « Arf ! »

« PUNAIZE C'EST TROP COOL D'ETRE ICI ! ET AU FAIT ? ELLE EST OU AKITO ? DIS ? DIS ? PEUT LA VOIR ? »

« Elle n'est pas très en forme ! Et puis elle vous en veux pour toute les autres fics, donc je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ! » Répliqua calmement Hatori.

« HA ? MINCE ALORS ! »

« En attendant-on vous a préparé un plateau de sushi et… » Commença Hatori.

« DES SUSHIIIIIIIIIII ? TAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! C'EST PAR OU LA CUISINE ? » Elle laissa en plant les deux Soma.

« C'est vraiment elle qui écrit cette histoire ? » Questionna Atoki encore sous le choc de la rencontre.

« Oui ! »

Sushi courrait à travers les couloirs à la recherche du plateau de sushi (perdu ?) Quand un Shiguré surgit devant elle.

« Bienvenue à vous Sushi… »

BLAMMMMMMMMMM (pousse-toi de là que je passe !)

« PLUS TARDDDDDDDDDDDDDD JE VEUX MES SUSHIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

« …Outch… » (Shiguré K.O)

«PETIT SUSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? PETIT PETIT SUSHIIIIIIIIIIIIII? OU ETES VOUSSSSSSS ?»

Hatori et Atoki observèrent la tornade « sushilien » arpenté la demeure des Soma et s'approchèrent du chien K.O.

« Ca va aller Shiguré ? » Demande le médecin les mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche.

« Elle la pratiquement assommé ! » S'exclama Atoki. « C'est une furie ! »

« Et encore ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Tu l'as subit pas dans les autres fics ! » Répliqua l'écrivain de nouveau conscient.

« Mais maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Interrogea le jumeau.

Hatori alluma tranquillement une cigarette.

« Je propose qu'on aille prendre une tasse de thé en attendant que cela se passe ! »

« Très bonne idée !Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

« Mais Akito ? » S'inquiéta Atoki.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour elle ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Elle ne risque rien ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! » Répliqua le chien.

Ainsi les trois Soma s'empressèrent de rejoindre le bureau du médecin.

Akito était agenouillé au milieu de la pièce, elle s'amusait follement à piqué avec des aiguilles une poupée à l'effigie de Yuki (yuki : « Outch ! ») , quand elle entendit le pas lourd et précipité d'une chose beuglante non identifié. ( un CBNI lol)

La porte s'ouvrit avec force et une voix hystérique se fit entendre, faisant déraper l'aiguille d'Akito qui se planta dans les c de Yuki.

« MES SUSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? »

« ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ! JE N'AI PAS PLANTE OU IL FALLAITTTTT! QUI OSE-ME DERANGER QUAND JE M'AMUSE ? » Une Akito mode furious se retourna vers la coupable. « ENCORE TOI ? » Continua t-elle avec horreur en découvrant l'identité de l'intruse. « MEME ICI ? JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS LA PAIXXXXXXXXX ! VIRE DE LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » Akito jeta tous ce qu'elle avait sous la main.

(Même sa poupée Voodoo d'un Yuki châtré pour la vie) (Yuki : « HAAAAAAA ! »)

Sushi brusquement empoigna Akito par le col de son kimono et la secoua comme un prunier.

« OU SON MES SUSHIIIIIIIIIII ? HEIN ? OU SONT-ILS ? MON PLATEAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU DE SUSHIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Akito secoué à mort commençait à avoir le mal de mer.

« JAMAIS TU NE LE SAURA ! TU M'ENTENDS ? JAMAISSSSSSSS ! JE NE CEDERAIS ! TU N'AURAS PAS TES SUSHI ! »

Sushi secouant de plus belle.

« HANNNNNNNNNNNN ! JE LES VEUXXXXXXX DONNE LES MOIIIIIIIIIIII ! MES SUSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

« PPPPPLLLLLLUUUUUUTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTT VOOOOOMMMMMIIIIIIIRRRRRRR QQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEE TTTTTTTE DDDDDDDIIIIIIRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE ! CCCCCAAAAAAA TTTTTAAAAA PPPPRRRRENNNNNDDDDRRRAAAAA AAAAAA NNNNNOOOOOUUUUUSSSSS MMMMMMEEEEEETTTTTTRRRRREEEEE DDDDDAAAAANNNNNSSSSS TTTTTEEEEESSSSS FFFFFIIIIICCCCCSSSS DDDDEEEEEBBBBBILLLLLLEEEEESSSSS**(1) »**

**(1) petite traduction sans le mode secouage : « Plutôt vomir que te dire ! Ca t'a prendra à nous mettre dans tes fics débiles ! »**

Akito faillit bien rendre son déjeuné, mais heureusement Shiguré eu le bon réflexe de brandir sous le nez de la folle furieuse (Sushi ! Pas Akito lol) le précieux plateau de Sushi frais (Gollum : « Mon précieux ? »)

Aussitôt Sushi lâcha son emprise sur la Soma (qui reprit une teinte normal, de vert qu'elle était devenue lol)

« MESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SUSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Shiguré entraîna la cinglé hors de la chambre d'Akito.

Hatori s'approcha.

« Akito-San ? Besoin d'un sceau ? »

«Tu as vu Hatori ? Je n'ai pas vomi ! JE N'AI PAS VOM….. BLEURGGGGGGGG ! » C'était le contre coup. (lol)

« Heu… C'était mes chaussettes neuves Akito ! (**2)** »

**petite explication (2) :** **Les japonais ne portent pas de chaussure à l'intérieur de la maison, donc pouvait pas mettre « c'était mes chaussures neuves » donc voilà ! **

Hatori par précaution apporta un sceau vide.

« Désirez-vous autre chose ? » demanda t-il

« Va voir Yuki je crois qu'il aura besoin d'une greffe !»

Hatori ne répliqua pas, comment pouvait-il greffer à Yuki de nouvelles c ?

« C'est impossible ! »

« M alors ! Il est foutu à vie ? »

« J'en ai bien peur ! »

« Si seulement elle ne m'avait pas déconcentré à hurler comme une cinglé! Bon va t-en et va laver tes chaussettes ! »

Le médecin s'inclina et quitta donc la chambre, en sortant-il croisa Atoki.

« Bhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! T'es chaussettes sont pleins de vomi ! »

Le médecin soupira.

« C'est Akito ! Je vais les laver ! »

« Sinon Shiguré est avec l'autre Sushiovore dans la cuisine ! »

« Au moins cela nous laissera un répit. »

Le frère hocha la tête.

« Bon je vais me changer ! » Continua le médecin.

« Oui vaut mieux ! »

Hatori posa un instant sa main sur l'épaule du jumeau, puis s'éloigna.

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard même, après avoir enfilé des chaussettes propres, Hatori retrouva Shiguré installé dans son bureau.

« Où se trouve Sushi ? » S'étonna le dragon.

« Elle digère Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu !» Répliqua Shiguré hilare.

« Oufffffffff ! » Le médecin se laissa tombé dans le fauteuil.

« Tu veux que j'appel Ayamé pour te réconforter ? Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

« Baka! »

« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu! Hu! »

« Continue comme ça et je te donne mes chaussettes pleins de vomi à laver ! »

« Méchannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnttttt Hatoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Sushi s'était endormit dans la cuisine la tête posé contre les plateaux de sushi vidé de leur contenue (lol), Akito tentais de faire cette fois une poupée voodoo de Sushi pour se venger. Atoki s'était réfugier dans sa chambre, demeurant caché au cas où le réveil de la folle furieuse ne devrait pas tarder et quant à Yuki…lui pleurais sur ses c perdu (pauvre de lui !)…. A suivre

Et….

Et….

ET…..

SUUUUUUUUUUUSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII D'AVRILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ! BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Hatori : « J'aurais du m'en douté ! »

Shiguré (mdr) : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Excellent ! »

Akito (Je vais la tuée !): « … »

Atoki : « C'était donc une blague ? Ouffffff ! »

Yuki (mode rassuré): « Alors je n'ai pas perdu mes c en vrai ? »

Lol rassuré ? ce n'est pas le vrai chapitre ! (je l'ai quelques peu détourné hohohohohohoho)

Bientôt le vrai chap 5 sérieux et tout et avec la scène tant attendu de la confrontation Akito/Ren

FIGHTTTTTTTTTT AKITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Lol Si vous voulez reviewer pour me traiter de folle dégénéré congénital n'hésitez pas ! lol

Bon place aux réponses aux reviewwwwwwwwwwwww tatataaa tsoing tsoing tatatata tsoing tsoing et voiciiiiiiii pour votre plus grand bonheuuuuuuur le grand l'uniqueeeeeeee SHIGUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ouaiiiiiiiissss !

Shiguré (se marre derrière son éventail) : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

Ayako :

Gnah certes ce n'était pas ma théorie foireuse de départ mais j'aime bcp celle là aussi o 

Shiguré : «

_Et pis c koi cte fin spice de sadik, je voulais avoir un bt de la confrontation moué ;; bon j'attendrais _

Shiguré : « Oui ! Oui Vilaine sushiiiii ! Méchanteeeeeeeee ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

_sinon j terminerais en disant FIGHT Shigure FIGHT t le meilleur _

Shiguré (mode mal aimé) : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Merci ! Au moins quelqu'un qui me comprends ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

_Et si Toto est libre jme porte volontaire _

Shiguré : « Depuis le temps que je lui dis de se trouvé une femme ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

Hatori : « Baka ! »

Kisu  
Ayako

Shiguré : «

_Ps g adoré les RaR d'akito (chuis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse dle savouharre) _

Shiguré : « Hu ! Hu ! Je suis sur qu'elle va adoré de le savoir ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

_Et caraman est intervenu là :(NDC : Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue, elle a tiré la première ça y est je suis foutu)_

Shiguré : « gagné ! Aya-san ? On te demande ! »

Ayamé : « Tu m'a appelé mon Guré-san ? »

Shiguré : « Tu dois passé une nuit avec la mademoiselle ! »

Ayamé : « J'ARRIVEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! MAIS LA NUIT SUIVANTE JE LA PASSE AVEC TOI MON GURE-SANNNNNN ! HO ! HO ! HO ! HO! HO! »

Shiguré : «Je t'attendrais avec impatience Aya-san tu sais que je suis à toi! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu! »

Le reste est censuré ! Car ce n'est pas une fic Yaoï ici (lol)

Voilà ! Bon bha prochaine réponses au(x) review(s) lol ce sera Hatori qui s'y collera !

Hatori : « … »

Ca se passera bien tu verras ! Même Akito à survécu lol

Akito (qui a fini sa poupée voodoo) : « UNE AIGUILLE ME FAUT UNE AIGUILLE VITEEEEE ! »

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


	6. Je ne céderais jamais !

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya ! Sauf Atoki Il est à MOIIIIIIIIIII !)

Note de l'auteur : Oudelaliiiii les z'amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiheuuuu ! Arf ! Je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre depuis fort longtemps (depuis le 1er avril) Et pourtant ce chapitre est prêt depuis un moment (depuis avant le 1er avril) alors pourquoi ne l'avoir pas posté avant ? (bonne question lol) Pour les raisons que j'avais pas tellement l'esprit à cela et pour l'autre raison que j'avais personne pour bêta lecté . Déjà Ayako et Caraman ont été vraiment très sympa de l'avoir fait jusqu'ici, mais aussi leur vie et leur occupation ce que je comprends parfaitement. Donc je tiens à dire que je me suis auto bêta lecté (c'est pas français je sais lol) encore z'une fois et que je suis archi nulle pour l'ortho, que j'ai beau chercher, tenté de corriger JE NE VOIS JAMAIS MES FAUTES (ou pire j'en rajoute parfois là où à l'origine y en avait pas lol) malgré tout mes efforts. Alors à l'avance veuillez m'excusé des éventuelles et plus que probable fautes dans ce chapitre, j'espère néant moins qu'il vous plaira. Sur ceux bonne lecture (et j'ai plus qu'à me bouger le popotin pour faire le chap 6 et surtout pour aussi écrire le prochain chapitre _« d'une rencontre Harry Potterisante »_) Sur ceux bisouuuuuuuuuuus .

Les souvenirs d'un maudit

Chapitre 5 : Je ne céderais jamais !

_Elle s'agrippa vivement à son kimono et cacha son visage contre lui, elle tremblait de peur, elle était plus la terrible Akito, mais une petite fille qui cherchait du réconfort et une protection._

_-« J'ai peur ! » Prononça t-elle d'une voix étouffée. « S'il te plaît Shiguré ? Protège-moi ! »_

Hatori et Atoki arrivèrent sur le perron au même moment où Ren descendait de la voiture. Elle n'avait pas changé, ses cheveux noir soyeux tombant sur ses épaules, sa peau si blanche et son regard sombre. Elle posa un regard vitreux sur la demeure et sembla enfin apercevoir les deux Soma, aussitôt son attitude impassible changea pour un étrange sourire. Ses prunelles sombres semblèrent s'animé d'une étrange lueur.

« Que vois-je ? Hatori-san et… » Elle s'avança et se planta devant Atoki. « Mon cher fils Atoki-san ! Tous deux présents pour m'accueillir ! C'est charmant ! » Son sourire s'agrandit et elle rassembla les pans de son kimono pourpre. « Je n'espérais pas tant ! »

Hatori inclina la tête.

« Heureux de vous revoir Ren-Sama ! »

Ren dévisagea un long moment le médecin.

« Toujours aussi fidèle à ma petite maudite ? »

Le médecin ne répliqua pas.

« D'ailleurs ? Où est-elle ? » Elle balaya du regard les environs. « Elle ne vient même pas salué sa mère ? Toujours aussi ingrate ! »

Atoki s'avança vivement et s'inclina aussi.

« Mère ! Faut l'excuser, elle n'est pas très en forme aujourd'hui ! »

Ren jaugea son fils d'un regard impassible.

Il s'empressa d'ajouté :

« J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage mère ? Vous devez être fatigué ! »

« Effectivement ! » Elle sembla oublié un instant Akito. « Ce chauffeur à très mal conduit ! »

« Voulez-vous que je fasse servir du thé ? » Proposa Hatori.

« Plus tard peut être ! Je voudrais voir ma petite maudite avant ! »

Le médecin et le frère d'Akito échangèrent un regard ennuyé, ils avaient espéré éloigner Ren, mais visiblement ils avaient échoué.

« Menez-moi à elle ! » Ordonna t-elle.

Hatori s'inclina de nouveau.

« Très bien ! »

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Le médecin guida Ren jusqu'au pavillon d'Akito, le jumeau suivait derrière.

Mais alors qu'ils approchaient dangereusement du moment fatidique de la rencontre, Shiguré surgit devant eux.

« Bienvenue à vous Ren-sama ! » Salua t-il joyeusement. « Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! »

« Tiens ! Shiguré-san ! » Ren sourit.

« Il y avait si longtemps! Vous n'avez pas changé ! »

Hatori et Atoki suivaient la conversation avec stupeur. Ce dernier leur jeta un rapide regard et afficha un étrange sourire.

« Toujours aussi radieuse ! »

Les compliments semblaient marché sur Ren, elle s'adoucit un peu.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi charmeur à ce que je vois ! »

« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu! Hu! »

« Je voulais voir ma maudite ! Est-elle là ? »

« Oui ! Elle vous attend justement ! » Shiguré posa un instant son regard sur les deux autres Soma.

Atoki fronça les sourcils.

« Elle m'attend ? Parfait ! » Ren se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre d'Akito.

Celle-ci une fois un peu éloigné d'eux, Atoki se tourna vers Shiguré.

« A quoi tu joue Shiguré ? »

L'écrivain glissa ses mains dans ses manches.

« A rien voyons ! Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres d'Akito ! »

Le jumeau souleva un sourcil incrédule.

« Elle t'a demandé de prévenir Ren ? »

Shiguré sourit et hocha la tête.

« Je ne comprends plus rien ! »

« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu! »

Hatori gardait les yeux rivé sur Ren.

« Je propose qu'on se rapproche au cas ou… »

« Il serait plus prudent en effet! » Approuva Atoki.

Akito était agenouillé au milieu de la pièce, elle attendait silencieusement et l'oreille guettant attentivement le moindre son.

Elle sentit son estomac se noué quand lui parvient le bruit de pas sourd derrière la porte. Ses mains s'agrippèrent sur l'étoffe soyeuse de son kimono et elle serra. Elle pencha d'avantage sa tête, tournant obstinément le dos à la porte. Celle-ci coulissa dans un bruit feutré et le froissement d'un vêtement indiquait que Ren était là.

Pendant quelques minutes régna un silence pesant, puis finalement Ren rompit le silence.

« Ma chère petite maudite ! » Prononça t-elle de sa voix doucereuse. « Tu ne viens même plus accueillir ta propre mère ? »

Les doigts d'Akito se crispèrent sur l'étoffe, puis redressa lentement la tête.

« Je ne me sentais pas assez bien, mère ! » Prononça t-elle d'une voix impassible.

« Ton attitude me peine beaucoup…Ma petite maudite ! »

Les jointures des doigts d'Akito blanchirent tellement elle serrait fort le tissus.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? .

« Je suis ta mère ! Je suis venue pour m'occuper de toi ma petite maudite ! »

Akito tressailli de nouveau, à chaque fois que Ren prononçait « ma maudite » elle sentait son sang bouillir.

« Je t'ai interdit de revenir ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Alors pourquoi tu m'a désobéie ? »

Ren arpenta la chambre, sans tenir compte de sa fille, puis finalement se retourna et la jaugea.

Akito releva enfin son visage et affronta le regard de sa mère. Celle-ci fit un sourire narquois.

« Ma pauvre maudite ! Quel allure ! Mais que vais-je faire de toi ? »

« REPOND A MA QUESTION ! » Hurla Akito. « POURQUOI MA TU DESOBEIE ? »

Ren se tenait devant Akito, elle baissa son regard, un regard froid.

«Décidément ! Tu as besoin que je refasse ton éducation ma pauvre maudite ! Tu es vraiment trop insolente avec ta mère ! » Et Ren joignit le geste à ses propos, elle gifla sans ménagement sa fille. « Il est mal d'être aussi méchante avec sa mère ! Oui très mal ! Ma pauvre maudite ! »

Le choc fut rude pour Akito qui se retrouva allongé sur le sol. Ren l'empoigna ensuite par le col de son kimono et sourit.

« Oui ! Tu as besoin d'être de nouveau éduqué comme il faut ! »

Le regard d'Akito s'agrandit d'effrois. Ren leva haut la main affichant toujours un sourire bienveillant.

« C'est pour ton bien ! Pour te remettre dans le droit chemin, ma petite maudite ! »

« TU AURAS BEAU ME FRAPPER, JE NE CEDERAIS PAS ! JAMAIS ! » Hurla d'avantage Akito la fureur l'emportant sur la raison. « JAMAIS ! JE NE CEDERAIS ! »

La main s'abaissa alors vivement sur elle, Akito ferma les yeux et reçu les coups sans émettre un seul mot. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir, elle ne la supplierait pas d'arrêté. Ren frappa de plus en plus fort, son regard semblait hystérique.

« C'est pour ton bien ! Je t'aime ma pauvre maudite ! Maman va t'apprendre les bonnes manières ! » Répétait-elle en lui infligeant une sévère correction.

Brusquement les coups cessèrent, elle sentit sa mère se crispé, Akito rouvrit les yeux.

Atoki tenait le bras de sa mère, l'empêchant de frappé d'avantage sa sœur.

« Mère ! Vous devez être fatigué ! Il serait bon pour vous d'aller un peu vous reposez ! » Il espérait calmer ainsi leur mère et la détourné de son envie « d'éducation » sur Akito.

Le regard de Ren se fit lointain, elle abaissa son bras et lâcha le col du vêtement de sa fille.

« Il est vrai que je suis très fatiguée ! »

Atoki tira doucement sur son bras pour l'invité à se lever.

« Venez mère ! Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre ! »

La Soma se leva, elle semblait même plus voir Akito toujours prostré par terre et suivit docilement son fils.

Hatori et Shiguré étaient eux aussi là, au seuil de la porte, ils s'écartèrent pour céder le passage à Atoki et sa mère.

Quand la menace fut écarté, Akito se redressa un peu, elle avait mal au visage. Elle porta sa main à sa joue douloureuse et gonflé.

Hatori s'approcha inquiet.

« Akito-san ? »

Le silence de la chef des Soma ne lui disait rien de bon.

« Akito-san ? » Insista t-il.

Elle leva enfin son regard, sa main toujours collé à sa joue douloureuse.

« Hatori ? » Elle jeta un regard vers Shiguré. « Elle ma fait mal ! Mais je n'ai pas cédé ! Vous avez vu ? Je n'ai pas pleuré ! » Un étrange sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. « Je n'ai pas cédé ! Je n'ai pas pleuré ! »

L'attitude d'Akito inquiéta le médecin.

« Je n'ai pas pleuré ! Je n'ai pas pleuré ! » Elle souriait mais des larmes se mirent à coulé le long de ses joues. « JE N'AI PAS PLEURE ! NON ! JE N'AI PAS PLEURE ! » Hurla t-elle en pleurs. « TU AS VU HATORI ? JE N'AI PAS PLEURE ! »

Hatori la pris dans ses bras, Akito craquait.

« JE N'AI PAS PLEURE ! HATORI ! JE… ! » La crise de larme la submergea.

« Je sais ! » Murmura t-il tentant de la réconforté.

Il la serra ainsi contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses larmes cessèrent.

Elle mit plusieurs longues minutes pour retrouver son calme, sa crise l'avait épuisé physiquement et moralement.

Hatori s'occupa du visage douloureux de la Soma, appliquant sur la zone gonflé une pommade anti-inflammatoire. Durant ses soins, Akito demeura amorphe, se laissant faire sans un mot, sans un regard pour les deux Soma.

C'est seulement une fois les soins finis, qu'elle se décida à dire quelques choses :

« Je veux voir Atoki ! Dit lui de venir me voir ! »

Shiguré qui était agenouillé non loin d'eux, se leva.

« Je vais vous le chercher ! » proposa t-il.

Akito hocha la tête et n'accorda aucun regard au chien.

« Désirez-vous autre chose Akito-san ? » Interrogea le dragon.

La Soma resta silencieux un petit moment avant de lui répondre.

« Fait en sorte qu'elle ne vienne plus dans ma chambre ! Je lui interdit ! »

Hatori ne répliqua pas, comment pouvait-il interdire à Ren de venir dans la chambre d'Akito ?

Le silence du médecin sembla irrité la Soma.

« Tu m'a entendu ? »

« Oui ! Mais… »

Les fins sourcils d'Akito se froncèrent.

« Tais-toi ! » Elle semblait encore sur le point de craqué.

En fait, elle savait pertinemment qu'Hatori ne pouvait faire ce qu'elle lui demandait, mais elle désirait tant qu'il lui dise oui.

« Je sais très bien que c'est impossible ! » Continua t-elle d'une voix amère.

« Je suis désolé ! »

« Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses ! » Akito était en colère, en colère contre lui, contre Ren, contre elle-même. « Va t-en ! Je n'ai plus besoin de toi ! » Trancha t-elle d'une voix glacial. « Tu m'es parfaitement inutile ! » Akito tourna le dos au médecin.

Hatori n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de lui obéir, il se leva et laissa Akito seule.

Il croisa Atoki dans le couloir.

« Comment cela c'est passé avec Akito ? » Demanda t-il.

Le médecin soupira.

« Pas très bien ! Et toi ? Avec Ren ? »

« Elle se repose ! Je pense qu'elle se tiendra tranquille un moment ! »

« Au moins cela laissera un répit à Akito. »

Le frère hocha la tête.

« En tout cas elle t'attend ! » Continua le médecin. « Moi je ne peux plus rien faire pour le moment, elle ne veut plus me voir ! »

« Je vois ! »

Hatori posa un instant sa main sur l'épaule du jumeau, puis s'éloigna.

Atoki entra doucement dans la chambre de sa sœur, il la trouva tel que l'avait laisser Hatori, agenouillé dans un coin de la chambre, elle semblait même ne l'avoir pas entendu arrivé.

Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Akito ? Tu voulais me voir ? » Questionna t-il avec douceur.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui et aussitôt entoura ses bras autour de son cou et se logea contre lui.

« Reste avec moi ! Ne me laisse pas seule cette nuit ! » S'exclama t-elle le visage caché dans le creux de son épaule.

« Je resterais avec toi ! » Promit-il.

Sa réponse sembla apaisé l'humeur d'Akito, elle s'appuya contre lui et ferma les yeux. Elle était si épuisé qu'elle finit par s'endormir contre son frère.

Le médecin retrouva Shiguré installé dans son bureau.

« Tu ne rentre pas chez toi ? » S'étonna le dragon.

« Hoooo ! Tu veux me chasser ? Méchant Hatori ! » Répliqua Shiguré d'un ton faussement blesser.

« Baka ! » Il se laissa tombé dans le fauteuil.

« Tu est fatigué ? Tu veux un petit massage pour te réconforté ? »

« Sûrement pas des tiens ! »

« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu! Hu! »

« Tu devrais arrêté de te moquer ainsi des autres ! » Conseilla t-il tout en sortant son paquet de cigarette. « Surtout en ce qui concerne Akito ! » Il en alluma une.

« Moi ? Me moquer d'Akito ? » Le chien afficha un air choqué.

« Tu m'a très bien compris ! » Le médecin se leva et ouvrit complètement la porte donnant sur le jardin. « Je parle de ses sentiments ! » Hatori contemplait le jardin.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'écrivains.

« Je ne joue pas ! »

Le médecin finit tranquillement sa cigarette.

« Et t'es sentiments à toi ? »

Hatori se retourna.

« Quels sont-ils ? » Insista le chien.

« Ne retourne pas les questions quand cela t'arrange ! Et quoi que tu pense…Je ne me moque pas d'elle! »

« Moi non plus ! » Shiguré affronta impassiblement le regard du médecin.

Finalement Hatori sourit.

« Pourtant tu le fais bien avec ton éditrice ! »

« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Oui mais elle c'est différent! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

Le sourire du médecin s'accentua.

« Pendant un moment j'ai bien faillit te croire ! »

« Allons ! Allons ! Que veux tu dire par-là ? Je n'oserais jamais te mentir tu le sais bien ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

« Baka ! »

« Hu! Hu! Hu! »

A suivre...

Tadaaaaaaa et voilà la réponse aux reviews donc avec Hatori sauf pour une review celle du chap 4 de Chimgrid je remets Shiguré en réponse ! (shiguré : « J'arriiiiiiveeeeeeeeeee ! »)

chimgrid : (The following review has been submitted to: Les souvenirs d'un maudit Chapter: 4)

_ah akito il a été méchant ds la réponse aux review :'( jpréfèrais ayamé, il était plus... chaleureux_

Shiguré : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Pourtant elle à été très gentille je trouve ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

_Sinon j'ai été très surprise par le "bisou" de ce chapitre!_

Shiguré : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

_comment ça akito et shiguré ont été INTIMEMENT liés ds le passé? mais c'est honteux! ils ont po du tout le même âge! et puis Shiguré est déjà avec ayamé _

Shiguré : « Avec Aya-san c'est autre chose ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

_  
bref sinon très bien ce chapitre même si on apprend pas grand chose (à part ce "lien" là pf) mais c'était un bon chapitre de transition_

Shiguré : «Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

_ZouX  
sig_

Shiguré : « Un bisou ? Pour moi ? Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

_ps: "possessionnelle" ca veut dire possessive et passionnelle? _

Shiguré : « Je l'ignore ce n'est pas moi qui écris cette fic Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu !»

Sushi: « Ghneu? Me rappel plus si j'ai moi-même mis ça lol en tout cas d'après word ça existe ! Donc oui c'est p'être un mélange des deux mots lol !»

Maintenant place au reviews du chap sushi (mdrrrrrrrr) Donc je laisse la place à Hatori

Shiguré : « Bonne chance Hatori-san ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

Hatori : « Baka ! »

Killtiti :

_Et ben dit donc le sérieux a pas duré longtemps!  
lol!_

Hatori : « Effectivement ! Sushi à décidé de faire un chapitre spécialement pour le 1er Avril ! Mais le vrai chapitre sera pour bientôt ! »

Sushi : « C'esttttttttt tout à fait çaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Qu'il est bien Hatori pour les réponses aux reviews hohohohohohoho ! »

_Fais comme tu veux c'est ta fic._

Hatori : « Hélas ! »

Sushi : « Allons ! Elle est bien ma fic non ? »

Hatori : « … »

_J'aime bien ton humour. (surtout dans le fic avec Harry Potter.)_

Hatori : « …»

Sushi: « Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Bha ? Hatori ? Fait pas la tête ! »

_Update soon!  
Kiss_

Hatori : « Je te remercie pour cette review ! »

Sushi : « Pareillllllllll ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii gros bisous ! »

Caraman :

_oulà faut que je respire, y a tellement d'action dans ce chapitre que j'en est le souffle coupé! _

Hatori : « Oui ! L'auteur de cette fic n'est pas allé de main morte ! »

Sushi : « Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »

_heureusement tt est bien qui fini bien! (pauvre yuki ki se vaudoosé par akito)._

Hatori : « Je dirais même plus heureusement que ce n'étais qu'un faux chapitre, mais dois-je pourtant m'en réjouir ? »

Sushi : « Mais oui ! Mais oui ! Hohohohohohohohoho ! »

_Enfin bref, un bon chapitre hilarant comme on aime en lire le 1er avril_

Hatori : « … »

Sushi : « Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! lol »

_bonne continuation et fais gaffe a toi, akito a fini sa poupée_

Hatori : « Cette réplique me concerne pas ! »

Sushi : « Elle n'aura pas le temps de s'en servir de tout façon héhéhéhéhéhéhé ! »

Hatori : « Pauvre Akito-San ! »

Sushi : « Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé ! »

Chimgrid :

_LOL c'était hilarant les pauvres, je sais pas qui est pire, toi ou ayamé? (c'est pour dire)_

Hatori : « Je dirais que les deux ce valent ! »

Sushi : « Méchantttttttttt ! lol »

_et pauvre yuki! (mais je veux bien la recette d'akito pr les poupées vaudoo, j'ai des cibles en vue)_

Hatori : « Yuki-san va heureusement bien ! Et pour la recette j'en ferais part à Akito-san mais j'ignore si elle sera d'accord ! »

Sushi : « Elle a peut être peur que je l'utilise contre elle ? Hohohohohohohohoho ! »

Hatori : « … »

_bon allez la suiteuh! je veux la confrontation ren/akito! tape du pied  
non je fais pas un caprice!_

Hatori : « La suite est (hélas) déjà prête ! »

Sushi : « J'espère d'ailleurs que cette confrontation t'aura plus ! »

_ZouX  
sig_

Sushi : « Biyouuuu aussi et merci ! »

_ps: j'adore tes RAR_

Hatori : « … »

Sushi : « lol Merci ! Allez courage Hatori plus qu'une review ! Hohohohohohoho ! »

Ayako :

_Mdr j'aurais du me douter qd g vu comment partait ce chap que ct un poisson d'avril mais jai même pas tilté (en mm temps je l'ai lu le 2) _

Hatori : « Le titre du chapitre indiquait également que ce n'étais pas un chapitre normal ! »

Sushi : « lol hééééééé ouiiiiiiiiii ! »

_M'enfin t'as pas honte de faire subir ça à tes persos? De ta faute yuki ne pourra plus... euh... avoir une vie normal tt ca à cause de ta gloutonnerie (pov yuki)_

Hatori : « Si seulement ! Si seulement elle pouvait s'en rendre compte ! »

Sushi : « Bha quoi ? Elles sont pas bien mes fics ? Puis tu es plus souvent dedans, tu devrais être content ! »

Hatori : « … »

_Bon j'attends la vrai suite ac impatience  
kisu  
Ayako_

Hatori : « …Nous autres Soma nous ne partageons pas tellement votre enthousiasme ! »

Sushi : « lol J'imagine bien ! lol Merci ayako pour ta review et gros bisous ! »

Voilààààà c'est finis Hatori ! Tu vois ça c'est pas si mal passé !

Hatori : « … »

Bon alors pour le prochain chapitre ce sera MON PERSO qui va vous répondre, ce sera donc ATOKI .

Atoki : « ARG ! »

Hohohohohohohohohoho ! Allez au prochain chapitre ! d'ici là, portez-vous vraiment bien ! (imite bien le féti**(1)** de Game one ! lol)

**(1) : Présentateur de dvd sur canapé sur la chaîne game one et voix off pour les test des jeux vidéos, bref il est sympa, marrant et j'aime bien sa voix elle est jolie ! lol**


	7. La visite 1ère Partie

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya ! Sauf Atoki, HE'S MY PERSO BOUHAHAHAHAHAHA ! DONC PAS TOUCHE ! Lol)

Note de l'auteur : Enfin voilà la suite de la fic ! J'ai repris du poil de la bête (la bête : Aieuhhhhhh !) et me revoilà à écrire la suite de mes fics, alors pour celle-ci cela avance plutôt bien (pas mal d'inspiration) j'ai à l'heure actuelle finis le chapitre 12, mais bien sûr je ne vais pas mettre en ligne tout les chaps d'un coup (héhéhéhé) mais bien un par un et continuer mon avance. Je remercie grandement ma bêta lecteuse Sig alias Chimgrid qui a eu beaucoup de boulot pour corriger ce chap et les deux autres (domo domo et gomen je ferais plus attention et prendrais plus le temps de relire les prochains lol). En plus de mes commentaires (NDA) vous pourrez également lire celles de ma bêta lecteuse **(NDBL) **Bon bha voilà ! Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et je répond aux reviews en bas du chapitre comme d'habitude (lol ca va pas être trop dur je pense lol) Bonne lecture !

Les souvenirs d'un maudit

Chapitre 6 : La visite 1ère Partie

Shiguré quitta finalement la demeure familiale alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et que le ciel se parait de pourpre et d'or.

La journée avait été plutôt riche en événements, le retour de Ren Soma ne prévoyait rien de bon pour la suite.

L'écrivain franchit le seuil de sa maison, se déchaussa et annonça son arrivée par un joyeux « Je suis rentré ! »

-« Bon retour Shiguré-San ! » Thoru arrivait à sa rencontre affichant un large sourire.

-« Merci ma petite Thoru au moins quelqu'un qui pense à m'accueillir comme il faut dans cette maison! »

-« Comment va Hatori-san ? » Questionna la jeune fille tout en emboîtant le pas du chien.

-« Il va bien ! » Il entra dans le salon et trouva Kyo en train de regarder la télévision. « Tiens ? KyonKyon tu étais là ? Et tu ne m'as même pas souhaité la bienvenu ?» Pleurnicha Shiguré (NDA : enfin il fait semblant lol)

Et sa critique fit mouche elle énerva le chat.

-« ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ! »

-« Quelle ingratitude envers celui qui t'héberge! »

-« MAIS J'AI RIEN DEMANDE MOI ! »

-« Ha oui c'est vrai que tu préférais aller vivre dans la montagne avec Jason ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu! »

-« ABRUTI ! »

-« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu! » Puis se tournant vers Thoru. « Thoru-kun ? Ca sent très bon! »

La jeune fille sembla réaliser qu'elle avait laissé une marmite sur le feu.

-« Ho ! Mon ragoût ! » Elle s'empressa de rejoindre la cuisine. **(NDBL :Elle aura mis du temps à réagir lol)**

-« Est ce que Yuki est là ? »

Kyo fit mine de pas entendre faisant semblant de s'intéresser à l'émission qui passait à la télé.**(NDBL :sur la vie sexuelle des ours de la race de Jason)**

« Bon je vais demander à ma petite femme si c'est comme ça ! »

-« ARFFFF ! LE SALE RAT EST EN HAUT ! » Explosa littéralement le chat.

-« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Merci KyonKyon! » Se moqua ouvertement l'écrivain très fier de son coup.

-«Arrête de rire comme un abruti ! » Grommela Yuki qui descendait les escaliers.

-« Ho ! Tu es là ? »

Yuki fixa avec méfiance le chien.

-« Pourquoi ce sourire ? »

-« Mais pour rien voyons ! Je suis juste content de te voir ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! » Soupira le rat.

-« Allons dans mon bureau on sera plus tranquille ! » Répliqua Shiguré avec un trop large sourire pour être honnête.

Thoru et Kyo malgré eux (enfin surtout Kyo) avaient suivi la scène. Ils étaient tous deux très intrigués par l'attitude du chien surtout par le fait qu'il avait emmené le rat dans son bureau pour s'entretenir avec lui.

Shiguré était assis derrière son bureau, Yuki, lui, s'était installé en face, les mains sur les genoux. Il avait écouté silencieusement ce que le chien avait à lui dire.

-« J'ignorais que Atoki-san était de retour ! » Confia t-il. « Ni que Ren-sama était revenue au manoir ! »

-« Te souviens tu de Ren ? » Questionna Shiguré ses mains fourrées dans les manches de son kimono.

-« Pas très bien ! Il y a longtemps je l'ai vue lors d'une des fêtes du nouvel an au manoir. Mais pourquoi cette question ? »

-« Ren-sama est une personne très influente dans notre famille. Et si Atoki-san est revenu c'est pour défendre Akito-san d'elle. »

Yuki écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-« Défendre Akito ? »

-« Ren-Sama est comme tu sais la mère d'Akito-San mais également…sa plus grande terreur ! »

Le rat conserva cette expression d'étonnement.

-« Akito a… peur ? »

Shiguré afficha un étrange sourire.

-« Cela te semble incroyable n'est ce pas ? Mais pourtant c'est la vérité ! »

-« Pour…Pourquoi m'en parlé à moi ? »

-« En fait, c'est sous les conseils d'Atoki que je t'en parle ! »

-« Atoki-san ? »

-« Il pense que seul toi pourrait l'aider à libérer Akito de l'emprise psychologique de sa mère. »

Yuki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Tu es l'un des Soma qu'Akito préfère, bien sur il n'a pas été des plus tendres avec toi… » Shiguré observa un moment le visage du rat avant de poursuivre. « A toi donc de choisir ! »

Le rat fixa ses mains posées sur ses genoux, un flot de pensées et de souvenirs refaisaient surface.

Ses années à craindre Akito, cette chambre noire, les jours où il venait pour le frapper avec ce bâton. Pourquoi devait-il LUI venir en aide à Akito-san ? Pourquoi ?

C'est alors qu'il songea à ce que lui avait confié le jumeau.

_-« J'ai après vécu loin de tout, et n'étais plus en proie constante aux fureurs d'Akito. Pourtant… cela va peut être t'étonner… mais Akito n'as pas toujours été aussi…irritable ! _»… _« Depuis Akito_ _joue un jeu…Un autre jeu bien différent de ce qui était sa véritable nature ! »_

Yuki revoyait le visage du jumeau quand il s'était confié à lui, visiblement il existait un autre Akito-san et Atoki en était très attaché.

La véritable nature d'Akito…Yuki releva la tête.

-« J'accepte » Annonça t-il résolument.

Shiguré fit un petit sourire et hocha la tête.

Ainsi se termina leur entretien.

Durant le repas, il n'y eut pas un mot de cette conversation à Thoru et Kyo. Shiguré agissait comme si de rien n'était, faisant enrager comme d'habitude le chat. Par contre Yuki était bien silencieux ce soir, Thoru le remarqua, mais ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Elle garda pour elle ses inquiétudes durant le repas.

Après le dîner, Shiguré rassasié retourna dans son bureau pour (normalement lol) écrire, Kyo de son côté se réfugia sur le toit et Yuki aida à ranger la vaisselle propre avec Thoru. Finalement la jeune fille ne tint plus et lui fit part de son inquiétude à son sujet :

-« Yuki-san ? » Commença t-elle timidement.

Il se retourna.

-« Oui ? »

Thoru baissa la tête confuse.

-« Est ce que vous allez bien Yuki-san ? »

La question sembla réellement surprendre le rat.

-« Oui ! Bien sur ! Pourquoi cette question ? »

-« C'est que…vous sembliez bien soucieux durant le repas, aussi je…m'inquiétais à votre sujet ! »

Yuki afficha un sourire.

-« Je vais très bien Honda-san ! Je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout ! »

-« Si vous voulez je peux finir et vous pourriez vous reposez ! » Proposa t-elle.

-« Non ! Ca ira ! Et puis… » Son sourire se fit plus doux. « Cela me fait plaisir de vous aider ! »

Les joues de Thoru rosirent un peu puis elle afficha un sourire rassuré et content. **(NDBL :Elle veut se le faireuuuh elle veut se le faireuuuuuh lol)**

Quand la cuisine fut propre et rangée, ils se quittèrent pour aller chacun dans leur chambre.

« Bonne nuit Yuki-san ! » salua la jeune fille.

-« Bonne nuit ! »

Thoru monta l'escalier, Yuki demeura un moment immobile écoutant le bruit de ses pas sur les marches.

-« Tu mens bien ! Remarque, normal pour un sale rat ! » S'exclama la voix du chat derrière lui.

Yuki fronça les sourcils.

-« De quoi je me mêle ! » Trancha le rat d'une voix irrité.

-« Qu'est ce que t'as dis Shiguré ? »

-« Cela ne te regarde pas ! » Et Yuki laissa en plan le chat, montant à son tour dans sa chambre.

Kyo s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte fenêtre et leva son regard vers le ciel nocturne.

-« C'est vrai…cela me regarde pas… » Murmura t-il pensif.

Le lendemain semblait une journée comme les autres, Thoru se leva de bonne heure pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Kyo se rendit chez son maître et Shiguré était dans son bureau, seul Yuki était assis sur le rebord de la terrasse en bois, le regard perdu dans le vague.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui, s'installa à ses côtés et l'observa un moment. Finalement le rat sembla s'en rendre compte et posa son regard sur elle.

Elle lui tendit une tasse de thé avec un petit sourire, elle le savait préoccuper depuis hier soir, cela se sentait, mais ne voulait en rien le brusquer. Aussi resta t-elle silencieuse et se contenta-t-elle juste d'afficher son soutien par un sourire.

Yuki accepta la tasse en souriant à son tour, puis retourna à ses réflexions en buvant doucement le thé brûlant.

Il reposa finalement la tasse vide devant lui.

-« Au fait…Honda-san... »Commença t-il.

-« Hu ? » Elle l'interrogeait du regard.

-« Atoki-san…est au manoir familial en ce moment. »

-« Atoki-san est revenu ? » S'étonna la jeune fille.

Yuki hocha la tête.

« Il est revenu pour son frère. »

-« Akito-san ? »

De nouveau le rat branla du chef (NDA : Ce qui veut dire qu'il hoche la tête hein…pas de pensées perverses mesdemoiselles ! lol) **(NDBL :loooooooooooooooool t'as fait exprès c'est obligé cochonne va ! faut que tu te trouves vite un copain toi lol)**

Thoru joignit les mains.

« Je suis contente ! »

Au tour de Yuki d'être un peu étonné.

-« Hu ? »

-« Atoki-san va s'occuper d'Akito-san. Avoir un frère aimant auprès de soi doit être merveilleux pour lui! » Elle afficha un large sourire. « Je suis vraiment contente ! »

-« Vous avez raison ! » Yuki songea un instant à son frère à lui, aussitôt une étrange grimace s'afficha sur son visage. « _Sauf que lui est bien trop bizarre à mon sens ! »_ Songea t-il avec incompréhension.

-« L'air devient de plus en plus frais, l'hiver va venir vite ! » Murmura Thoru d'un air pensif. (NDA : « Voici la nouvelle madame météo THORUUUUUUUU HONDA woéééééééé clap clap clap clap lol »)

Yuki leva le nez vers le ciel.

-« Oui on dirait bien ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire. **(NDBL :ils en ont des conversations intéressantes, attention ça rigole plus lol) **(NDA : Bha c'est Yuki et Thoru hein ! lol)

Pendant ce temps au manoir, Hatori entrait dans la chambre d'Akito.

Cette dernière était en compagnie de Kuréno.

-« Pourquoi viens-tu me déranger ? » S'exclama avec humeur Akito en guise de salutation au médecin. (NDA : « Elle à peut être ses ragnagnas ? »)

Hatori salua d'un mouvement de tête le coq, puis fit face à la Soma.

-« Je viens pour vous ausculter. »

-« C'est ridicule ! Je me sens très bien ! » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Hatori était un peu décontenancé mais demeura néanmoins calme.

-« Très bien ! Je vous laisse alors ! » Il se tourna vers la sortie et poussa la porte coulissante.

-« Attend ! »

Le médecin s'immobilisa et tourna la tête vers le chef de la famille.

Elle lui indiqua d'un geste de la main de s'approcher et de prendre place à ses côtés.

Hatori s'avança et s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Kuréno ? Va t'en ! » Ordonna Akito sans un regard pour le coq. « Fais ce que tu veux de ta journée tu es libre. » **(NDBL :Mais c'est trop sympa de sa part dis donc !)**

Le coq s'inclina et sortit de la pièce.

« Où est-elle ? » Demanda-t-elle une fois seule avec le médecin.

-« Elle est sortie. »

Akito détourna son regard et fit mine de s'intéresser à la vue sur le jardin. Machinalement ses doigts saisirent un des pans de son kimono de soie et le froissa.

Hatori sentait qu'elle était très nerveuse, elle portait encore sur son visage les traces visibles de la violence de Ren.

« Voulez-vous que je mette encore un peu de pommade ? » Proposa-t-il doucement.

Elle sembla n'avoir pas entendu.

« Akito-san ? »

-« Non ! » Elle se redressa et s'avança vers le jardin. « Inutile ! » Elle se planta au seuil de la terrasse de bois. « A-t-elle dit quand elle sera de retour ? »

-« Non »

Un profond silence accueillit la réponse du médecin.

-« J'ai froid… » Murmura t-elle.

-« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? »

Akito se détourna de la vue, balaya du regard la pièce, posa un instant ses yeux sombres sur le médecin, puis sans un mot s'approcha de son futon.

-« J'ai très froid tout d'un coup ! » Répliqua t-elle en s'agenouillant sur l'épais futon.

Hatori s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son front, il était brûlant.

-« Vous avez de la fièvre. » Déclara-t-il.

-« On dirait bien que finalement je vais avoir besoin de ton auscultation. » Ironisa-t-elle.

Le médecin demeura silencieux et commença à examiner la Soma.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était enfouie sous la couverture, tandis qu'Hatori finissait une injection dans l'une des veines de son bras. (NDA : « Le bras d'Akito évidement lol »)

Il dissimula le fin bras blanc du chef de la famille sous la couverture et rangea ses flacons et aiguilles.

-« Avec ça vous allez pouvoir dormir » Précisa t-il. « Et cela fera tomber la fièvre. »

-« Combien de temps ? » Murmura la voix étouffée par les couvertures.

Le médecin posa un regard interrogateur sur elle.

-« De ? »

Akito émit un long soupir, elle fermait les yeux.

-« Vais-je dormir ? » **(NDBL :Là on a tous cru qu'elle demandait combien de temps il lui restait à vivre je suis sûre !)**

-« Plusieurs heures probablement »

-« Je vois… » Puis elle n'ajouta pas un mot, le produit faisant son effet, elle s'assoupit profondément sous le regard attentif du maudit.

Le médecin demeura un moment pensif, puis reprit son rangement prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller la Soma.

Il quitta sans bruit la chambre, poussa avec précaution la porte coulissante, c'est alors qu'une voix l'interpella doucement :

-« Bonjour Hatori-san ! »

Le médecin croisa le regard d'Atoki.

-«Bonjour »

Le jumeau jeta un regard sur la porte de la chambre de sa sœur puis sur la sacoche de médecin.

-« Elle est souffrante ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-« Juste un peu de fièvre, elle se repose actuellement. »

Le visage du frère d'Akito sembla se détendre.

-« Je préfère ça ! » Il sourit doucement.

-« Tu voulais me voir ? »

Atoki hocha la tête.

-« Oui j'aurais un service à te demander si tu as un peu de temps à me consacrer. »

-« Je n'ai rien qui me retient pour l'instant. »

-« Parfait ! »

Et les deux Soma prirent la direction du bureau du médecin.

Kyo revenait de son entraînement avec son maître, il leva le nez vers le ciel, des nuages gris annonciateurs de pluie se rassemblaient au-dessus de sa tête.

-« Satané pluie de… » Marmonna t-il en pressant le pas.

Il avait horreur de la pluie, son signe le mettait dans un état quasi amorphe durant les averses, aussi valait-il mieux ne pas traîner dehors.

Il s'approcha de la maison de Shiguré quand il reconnut la voiture de la demeure familiale, celle qu'utilisait Akito. Kyo s'immobilisa et fronça les sourcils.

Akito n'avait jamais daigné mettre les pieds ici, alors pourquoi y avait-il cette voiture devant la maison ?

Il s'avança prudemment, l'oreille tendu, tout semblait calme. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de cris, de remue-ménage, il ne semblait même n'y avoir aucune activité du tout.

Cette constatation l'étonna, d'un pas moins prudent il continua son chemin jusqu'à la voiture aux vitres fumées.

C'est alors que la portière s'ouvrit, Kyo manqua de faire une crise cardiaque quand la silhouette du chef des Soma apparut sur la banquette arrière.

-« Bonjour Kyo-San » Salua la voix d'Akito.

-« Hein ! » Il fit les yeux ronds.

Akito qui le saluait gentiment ? Il était dans la quatrième dimension où quoi ? Où étaient passés les « Mon cher Monstre ? Je vais t'enfermer ! » et tout le baratin habituel qu'il aimait lui dire ?

Akito se mit à rire en voyant l'expression surprise du chat.

C'est alors qu'une autre voix l'interpella.

-« Ce n'est pas Akito-San ! »

Le chat se retourna vers la maison, Hatori était debout devant le perron. Il s'avança tranquillement vers Kyo. « Mais c'est Atoki-san ! »

Atoki descendit de la voiture.

-« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais peur ! » S'excusa-t-il.

-« Je n'ai pas eu peur ! » répliqua le rouquin un peu vivement. « J'étais juste….Surpris ! »

Le jumeau fit un petit sourire.

-« Saurais-tu où sont passés ce baka de chien et les autres ? » Questionna Hatori d'un ton blasé et les mains dans les poches.

_Shiguré (chez l'éditrice) : « Atchoummmm ! Tiens ? Je m'enrhume ? »_

_L'éditrice paniquée : « Hein ? Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas être malade ...Hein! Faut finir votre manuscrit !»_

-« Non je sais pas où sont ses abrutis ! Et je m'en fous ! Surtout de ce sale rat qui… »

C'est alors qu'un projectile (une boîte de conserve de poireaux** (NDBL : Tant qu'à faire lol)**) atterrit dans la face du chat, le choc fut si violent qu'il fut assommé.

-« C'est qui que tu traites de sale rat, baka neko ? »

Yuki et Thoru (mortifiée de voir Kyo assommé) venaient de rentrer des courses.

La jeune fille aperçut alors les visiteurs et son visage blêmit en voyant Akito-san à côté d'Hatori.

-« A…Akito-San ? Heu… »

-« Atoki-San ! » Corrigea Yuki en ne quittant pas du regard le jumeau.

-« Ha…Ha bon ? C'est Atoki-San ? »

Le frère fit un sourire.

-« Oui ! Pardon pour la frayeur ! »

-« Ho non ! C'est moi ! Je m'excuse d'avoir confondu ! » Elle s'inclina plusieurs fois et se confondit en excuses.

-« Non ! Non ce n'est rien voyons ! Je ressemble un peu à Akito donc il est normal… »

-« Un peu ? Comme deux gouttes d'eau oui ! » Grommela le chat qui se redressa. Puis brusquement il fit volte face et brandit la conserve devant le visage de son cousin. « QUANT A TOI SALE RAT ! TU AS OSE ME BALANCER CE PROJECTILE DANS LA TRONCHE ! TU VAS MORFLER ! »

-« Je n'ai pas dû lancer assez fort visiblement ! Vu que tu miaules encore ! » Ironisa Yuki.

Thoru fixait la scène avec inquiétude et stupeur.

-« Bon ! Allons à l'intérieur ! » S'exclama Hatori avec désinvolture, puis il saisit le bras de Thoru et d'Atoki. « Laissons ses deux imbéciles se fatiguer pendant qu'on sera au chaud à prendre le thé. »

-« Mais…Mais…Mais ! » Protesta légèrement la jeune fille en jetant un regard inquiet en arrière.

-« Ne t'en fais pas ! Dés qu'il se mettra à pleuvoir, ils rentreront vite fait ! »

-« Oui ! C'est vrai ! » Confirma Atoki avec un petit sourire confiant.

La jeune fille capitula et suivit les deux Soma à l'intérieur, tandis que dehors sous les nuages menaçants se battaient les deux jeunes maudits.

A suivre

Les réponses aux reviews c'est bien sûr Atoki Soma qui s'y colle (Atoki : hélas !)

Ayako :

_Mais qui a permis à cette folle de s'occuper de gosses?_

Atoki : « Heu… Moi je pense que la folle c'est plus l'auteur. »

Sushi : « Bheu … Même pas vrai ! »

_Et pourquoi personne n'a pensé à appeller SoS enfant battus?_

Atoki : « Il existe un numéro pour SOS perso de fic martyrisé ? Ca m'intéresse ! »

Sushi : « Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »

_Car après on comprends pkoi Kiki s'est amusé a reproduire le mme schema "éducatif" sur Yuyu et Kito..._

Atoki : « Kito ? Est-ce mon surnom ? Ciel ! »

Sushi : « Pauvre Kito lololol ! »

_M'enfin je suis fière de kiki qui n'a pas cédé ni faiblit... vive elle o _

Atoki : « Merci pour elle ! »

_Je ne dirais qu'une chose...  
vive shishi_

Atoki : « Merci pour lui ! »

_kisu  
Ayako  
PS: Kuku vaincra _

Atoki : « … »

Sushi à Atoki : « Bha tu vois c'était pas si difficile ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »

Atoki : « … »

Sushi : « Bon a la review suivante ! »

Lilie Snake

_WOE ! LE VRAI CHAPITRE ! J'ai eut quelques larmes en lisant la confrontation de Ren/Akito (avec toujours une musique triste en fond) quand Akito dit qu'elle n'a pas pleuré et qu'après elle pleure snif !_

Atoki : « Heu merci… »

Sushi : « Bheu…C'est tout ? »

Atoki : « Que dire de plus ? »

Sushi : « Bha plus de chose quoi ! Du genre Merci Lilie que je suis contente que ce chap t'es plus ! Qu'effectivement la confrontation entre Ren et Akito est plutôt musclé ect ect… »

Atoki : « … Bha tu viens de dire tout ça ! »

_ELLE EST CRUELLE REN . fait la vite partir du Manoir ! Pour le bien d'Akito ! J'aime bien Atoki :) ah c'est lui qui va répondre au review au prochain chapitre (a trop hate) ! Tu pourrais pas m'arranger un ptit rendez vous avec lui ?_

Atoki : « …Je…Heu… »

Sushi à Atoki : « Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Tu as une touche Atoki ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! (pousse du coude Atoki) Si tu veux je t'organise une rencontre ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »

Atoki : « … C'est gentil…mais heu… »

Sushi : « Tu pourrais au moins remercier ta fan ! »

Atoki : « …Heu…Merci ! »

Sushi : « Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Quel timide cet Atoki ! »

_Bon aller ! Je te laisse snif...a plus de chapitre...je vais attendre bien sagement...(ça va être dur). Bizoux_

Atoki : « Sushi me charge de te dire qu'elle espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! »

_PS : Super chapitre seche ses larmes mais pauvre Akito, elle n'a pas mérité ça ! Tu écris toujours aussi bien :) !_

Atoki : « Merci pour ma sœur ! »

Sushi : « Merci pour ta review Lilie ! C'est gentil ! Gros bisous ! »

Atoki à Sushi : « C'est finit ? »

Sushi : « Hé oui ! »

Atoki : « Bon alors… heu je retourne voir ma sœur…ciao ! »

Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Bon le prochain Soma à répondre aux reviews ce sera KYO !

Kyo : « ARGGGGGGGGGGGGG ! NONNNNN !

Si si si ! Hé ! Hé ! Hé !

Au prochain chapitre lol


	8. La visite 2ème Partie

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya ! Sauf Atoki ! C'est mon perso rien qu'à moi ! Pour l'avoir faut payer **(NDBL : j'espère que t'es pas trop grosse) **(NDA : Heu…60 kilos pourquoi ? lol) mon poids en sushis frais Hohohohohohohohohohohohohoho !)

Note de l'auteur : Salutation ! Bon voilà déjà le chapitre 7 ! Je le mets sur plus vite que prévu. J'ai suffisamment d'avance pour poster un petit chap en plus en peu de temps. Et j'ai hâte de mettre le chapitre 8 car y a une scène dedans que j'aime beaucoup héhéhéhéhéhé. Je remercie Chimgrid pour sa bêta lecture ! Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic ! Je remercie mon père, ma mère qui grâce à eux je ne serais pas ce que je suis sur cette terre (snif), je tenais à remercier mon frère aussi pour…heu…pour rien (snif), je remercie également mon chat, mon chien … (Yuki : « On n'est pas au Awards ! ») lol Les réponses aux reviews sont comme d'hab à la fin du chapitre et c'est notre cher Kyon Kyon qui y réponds (Kyo : « … »). Héhéhéhé il est ravi lol Bon zou je vous laisse lire , bonne lecture !

Les souvenirs d'un maudit

Chapitre 7 : La visite 2ème Partie

La pluie tombait avec force sur le toit de la maison. A l'intérieur, au sec, étaient assises quatre personnes autour de la petite table basse. Hatori fumant tranquillement une cigarette regarda d'un air pensif la pluie par la fenêtre. Atoki dégustait le thé brûlant qu'avait servi la jeune Thoru assise juste en face. Elle jetait des regards inquiets vers Kyo qui se tenait allongé à l'écart, leur tournant le dos. Yuki, aux côtés de la jeune fille, n'avait quant à lui aucune attention pour le chat, par contre la visite d'Atoki et du médecin l'intriguait grandement.

Pourquoi depuis plusieurs minutes ils n'avaient pas fait part du sujet de leur visite ? Bien qu'il se doutait au moins d'une chose, cela concernait certainement Akito.

Finalement le médecin sortit de ses rêveries, écrasa son mégot dans le petit cendrier, puis saisit à deux mains la tasse qu'avait disposée à son attention la jeune fille.

C'est d'ailleurs elle qui brisa le silence en s'adressant au frère d'Akito.

-« Je suis contente de vous revoir Atoki-san, vous semblez en bonne forme. »

Il sourit.

-« Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que notre visite ne vous dérange pas ? »

-« Ho non ! Pas du tout ! Je suis même très contente de vous revoir ! » Protesta avec enthousiasme la jeune fille.

Hatori reposa sa tasse vide.

-« Shiguré est chez son éditrice ? » Il posa son regard sur Yuki.

-« Oui ! Elle a appelé se matin, je crois même qu'elle pleurait au téléphone. » Répliqua le rat d'un ton impassible.

-« Pauvre femme ! » Murmura le médecin comme pour lui-même.

-« Heu…Comment va Akito-san ? » S'enquit Thoru hésitante.

Le prénom d'Akito sembla faire légèrement réagir les deux jeunes Soma. Kyo tourna la tête, Yuki cessa un instant de boire son thé.

Hatori demeura un moment silencieux.

-« Il n'est pas très en forme aujourd'hui. »

-« J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave ?»

-« Juste un peu de fièvre. Il ira mieux après un peu de repos. »

-« J'espère ! » La jeune fille n'insista pas d'avantage.

Il y eut encore quelques minutes de silence, puis Atoki prit finalement la parole :

-« J'ai demandé à Hatori-san de me conduire ici car je voulais absolument parler à Yuki-san et Shiguré-san. »

Yuki reposa sa tasse, Thoru et Kyo l'observèrent un moment.

-« Shiguré-san m'a déjà tenu au courant. » Prononça doucement le rat. « J'ai donné une réponse affirmative. »

Le jumeau fit un petit sourire triste.

-« Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça. » Puis il se tourna vers Kyo et Thoru. « Notre mère à moi et Akito est arrivée depuis quelques jours au manoir. »

-« R…Ren-sama ? » Murmura le chat.

Thoru se tourna vers le rouquin.

-« Ren-sama ? »

Atoki hocha lentement la tête.

-« Pour les maudits se nom n'est pas inconnu. Ren-sama est non seulement notre mère à moi et ma…mon frère **(NDBL : Oooh il a failli gaffer atoki !)**, mais aussi une personne très influente dans notre famille. C'est également…la personne la plus cruelle qui puisse exister. »

-« Plus cruelle ? » S'étonna la jeune fille.

-« Pendant des années elle a manipulé et empoisonné l'existence de mon frère. »

-« Akito-san ? »

-« Oui ! Ren-sama est sa pire crainte. Elle avait été éloignée de lui durant plusieurs années, mais pour une raison que l'on ignore elle est revenue. »

Thoru demeura pensive.

_-« Akito-san ? Terrorisé ? Lui ? Par sa mère ? » _

-« Je vais également devoir t'enlever Shiguré, Yuki et Kyo pour le nouvel an. » Informa Atoki.

La jeune fille posa son regard sur lui.

-« C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! » S'exclama vivement Kyo. « QUE LE SALE RAT Y AILLE MAIS MOI JE REFUSE ! »

-« Il te faudra pourtant venir ! » Continua le médecin d'une voix posée.

-« ET POURQUOI ? APRES TOUT JE RESTE ENFERME DANS UNE SALLE A PART, JE SUIS MEME PAS A LA FETE ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE CELA CHANGERAIT ? »

-« Kyo-kun ! Allez-y ! » Thoru s'était tournée vers lui et levait un regard suppliant vers le rouquin. « Ne vous souciez pas de moi ! »

Le chat la fixa avec surprise.

-« Mais…Je… »

-« Même si vous ne participez pas à la fête, je suis sûre qu'Akito-san sera content de savoir que vous êtes tous à ses côtés. Je n'ai pas peur de rester quelques jours seule, et puis…et puis…j'ai mes amies ! Alors n'ayez crainte ! » Elle fit un large sourire. « Je serai forte ! N'ayez pas peur pour moi ! »

-« IMBECILE ! LA N'EST PAS LA QUESTION ! »

-« Tu devrais arrêter de miauler si fort baka neko ! Et ne pas t'en prendre à Thoru ! »

-« TA GUEULE SALE RAT ! » Kyo se tenait debout les poings fermés. « POURQUOI J'IRAIS LA-BAS ? A QUOI CELA ME SERVIRAIT DE ... » Il se détourna. « J'EN AI MARRE ! DE VOUS TOUS ! »

Et malgré la pluie, il se rua dehors et disparut derrière les buissons.

-« KYO-KUN ? »

Thoru voulut se lever, mais Atoki l'arrêta.

-« Laissez-le ! » Il se leva tranquillement. « Je vais m'en occuper. » Et il sortit à son tour.

-« Mais il pleut dehors ! Ils vont attraper froid ! » S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

Hatori sortit son paquet de cigarette et en alluma une. Il semblait disposé à attendre calmement le retour des deux Soma.

Kyo s'était réfugié sous un arbre, assis sur une pierre, la pluie ruisselait sur lui, mais il semblait ne pas s'en soucier.

Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un long regard au bracelet qu'il portait autour du poignet. La colère emplissait son cœur.

_-« Si seulement je n'étais pas né sous le signe du chat. »_ Songea-t-il sombrement.

Il revoyait le visage d'Akito, son sourire mauvais, son regard qui l'observait avec un profond dégoût.

_-« Mon pauvre monstre ! »_

Sa voix douce mais chargée de fiel.

_« Moi je t'aime beaucoup, mon pauvre monstre. Et c'est pour cela que tu vas vivre dans cette pièce. Je viendrai te voir tous les jours, tu seras enfin heureux. »_

Kyo porta ses mains à son visage.

_-« Pourquoi ? » _

-« Kyo-san ? »

Le chat sursauta et se retourna vivement.

Atoki se tenait debout à quelques pas, trempé jusqu'aux os, ses cheveux noirs collés et dégoulinant d'eau.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

-« Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi? » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton très agressif. « Je ne peux pas être un peu tranquille ! » Il détourna son regard et croisa les bras.

La pluie était froide, très froide, ils risquaient d'être malades tous les deux, mais il s'en fichait pas mal.

-« Je suis désolé ! » Murmura simplement le jumeau.

-« Hein ? Désolé ? » Le regard écarlate du chat se posa de nouveau sur Atoki.

-« Pour tout le mal que tu as subit. »

Les prunelles rouges s'agrandirent de surprise.

-« De quoi tu parles ? »

-« Toute cette souffrance. »

L'étonnement laissa place à une expression d'agacement.

« Je sais combien c'est dur et… »

-« TA GUEULE ! » Hurla le chat. « TU NE SAIS RIEN ! J'EN AI RIEN À FAIRE DE TA COMPASSION ! » Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge.

Il tremblait, était-ce à cause de la pluie glacée ou de la colère ?

« GARDEZ VOTRE PITIE ! JE SAIS TRES BIEN CE QUI M'ATTEND ! » Il n'osait pas affronter le regard de ce Soma là, il n'osait pas voir ce visage, cet Akito là… Il porta la main à son visage et continua d'une voix plus basse : « Je…Me suis fait à cette idée…Depuis ma naissance j'y suis préparé…J'ai tout supporté…J'ai tout fais pour qu'on me déteste…J'ai tout fais pour ne pas m'attacher…J'ai… »Il s'appuya contre l'arbre. « Et comme un idiot j'ai échoué. » Il se mit à rire, un rire ironique. « Ce sale rat a raison ! Je ne suis qu'un idiot, un Baka-neko. »

-« Vouloir vivre ne fait pas de toi un idiot. »

Kyo appuya son front contre l'écorce de l'arbre.

-« Je suis le chat…Je n'ai pas le droit de vivre comme tout le monde. » Il serra les poings, sa bouche se crispa, il sentit une vague de désespoir le submerger. « ALORS POURQUOI ? » Il frappa le tronc de son poing. « DIS MOI POURQUOI ? POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » Il se laissa glisser à terre et tomba à genoux. « Pourquoi… » Les sanglots le submergèrent… Kyo le chat, Kyo le hargneux, Kyo le grand dur, Kyo craquait tout simplement et cela devant le frère jumeau d'Akito.

Atoki s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son épaule, il laissa le chat évacuer son désespoir à l'abri des regards des autres Soma.

Thoru était debout sur le bord de la terrasse et fixait avec inquiétude la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber, elle était profondément inquiète pour les deux Soma.

Finalement elle aperçut deux silhouettes se détacher sous le rideau de pluie, elle reconnut tout de suite Atoki et Kyo marchant côte à côte. Aussitôt la jeune fille se rua dehors avec deux parapluies et deux épaisses serviettes. Elle courut à leur rencontre, Kyo et Atoki s'immobilisèrent en voyant Thoru arriver ainsi. Elle s'arrêta devant eux, leur tendit un parapluie et leur offrit à chacun une serviette sèche.

-« Je suis soulagée de vous voir rentrer ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Atoki épongea l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage, puis jeta un regard vers le chat, ce dernier ne faisait que fixer la jeune fille. Il avait une toute autre expression, bien plus douce pour elle. En sa présence, le cœur du chat semblait bien plus tendre, plus apaisé. Cette constatation fit sourire légèrement le jumeau.

« Un bain chaud vous attend ! » Continua la jeune fille.

-« Je ne vais pas rester, je vais rentrer au manoir. » Répliqua doucement Atoki.

-« Kyo-kun ? » Thoru pencha la tête. « Vous ne vous essuyez pas ? »

En effet le rouquin ne faisait que garder la serviette à la main. Il sursauta légèrement, il détourna la tête, rougit un peu et répliqua d'une voix un peu bourrue.

-« Si ! Merci ! » Il jeta la serviette sur ses épaules et prit le chemin de la maison.

Atoki posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et lui sourit.

-« Je suis certain que Kyo sera très content de ce bain chaud. »

Thoru hocha la tête et sourit à son tour, puis ils emboîtèrent le pas du chat.

Kyo était plongé dans l'eau chaude du bain ( NDA : « interdit de baver lol » **(NDBL :trop taaaaard)**), la tête calée contre le rebord et fixant le plafond de ses yeux carmins.

A son retour il avait annoncé qu'il viendrait également à la fête du nouvel an au manoir, il revoyait l'expression ravie de Thoru, la légère surprise d'Hatori et du sale rat (NDA : « lol »).

Ensuite Shiguré était rentré et avait comme à son habitude fait l'idiot, puis Atoki et Hatori étaient partis.

Kyo s'était rapidement réfugié ici, il n'était pas d'humeur à subir les frasques de son cousin (NDA : « De Shiguré bien sur lol »**(NDBL :sans blague) **) ni l'envie de se disputer avec Yuki. Il se sentait las de tout ça.

Il avait craqué devant un inconnu (NDA : « Atoki évidemment… Quoi ? Vous trouvez qu'il y a trop de notes de l'auteur ? lol » **(NDBL :chuut on arrive plus à suivre)**), il avait pleuré devant lui, mais aussi étrange que cela puisse l'être il n'en ressentait aucune honte…Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait craqué devant le rat. Il ferma les yeux, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il se montrait ainsi vulnérable et la première personne qui l'avait vu dans cet état était …Thoru-san.

Il soupira et s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'au menton.

Atoki traversa le long couloir menant vers la chambre de sa sœur, il s'arrêta devant la porte coulissante.

-« Akito ? »

Pas de réponse.

« C'est moi ! Atoki ! »

Toujours le silence.

« J'entre ! » Il poussa la porte coulissante et balaya du regard la chambre, elle était vide. Le futon était défait, la couverture traînait au milieu de la chambre. Il franchit le seuil, c'est alors qu'il aperçut la porte donnant sur le jardin à moitié ouverte. Il se précipita vers le jardin, il pleuvait à torrent dehors, sa sœur avait encore de la fièvre ce matin aussi il craignit qu'elle ait fait la sottise de sortir par un temps pareil.

Il se retrouva sur la petite terrasse et tenta de percer le rideau de pluie.

« Akito ? Akito ? » Appela-t-il inquiet. « Akito où es-tu ? »

-« Inutile de crier ainsi ! » S'exclama une voix maussade derrière lui.

Le jumeau sursauta et se retourna vivement, elle était là, au seuil de la porte.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais sur la terrasse ? » S'étonna-t-elle. « Tu ne devrais pas rester dehors par ce temps. »

-« J'ai cru que tu étais dehors. » Expliqua-t-il soulagé.

Le regard d'Akito s'agrandit de surprise.

-« Dehors ? Par ce temps ? »

-« J'ai vu la porte ouverte et la chambre vide, alors j'ai cru et… »

-« Et quoi ? »

-« Je me suis fais du souci ! »

L'étonnement d'Akito s'accentua.

-« Du souci ? »

Atoki hocha la tête, fit un sourire.

-« Je suis soulagé de te savoir ici. »

Pendant un moment la sœur demeura interdite, fixant son frère avec des yeux ronds, puis elle détourna la tête.

-« Tu es décidément vraiment trop stupide. » Elle s'installa dans un coin de la chambre.

Mais Atoki n'était pas dupe, derrière ses propos blessants, il avait vu un instant les joues de sa sœur rosir. Elle avait été touchée par son inquiétude mais comme à son habitude elle ne voulait pas le montrer.

Il s'agenouilla non loin d'elle. Akito semblait particulièrement soucieuse, observant la pluie par la fenêtre, elle semblait à dix milles lieux d'ici, perdue dans ses pensées. Il préféra ne pas troubler ses réflexions. Elle avait toujours été ainsi, très secrète sur ses sentiments, elle n'aimait pas les montrer. Elle et Kyo se ressemblaient beaucoup pour ça, deux esprits torturés, deux cœurs souffrants se cachant sous une carapace de dureté. Mais un cœur ne peut être constamment refoulé, un moment donné ce cœur ne supporte plus toute la souffrance et la carapace implacable se fissure. Akito dans le passé l'avait plusieurs fois fissuré, même si elle s'était dépêchée d'en créer une autre, l'être humain est ainsi fait, maudit ou non. Kyo venait lui aussi ce soir de fendre une de ses barrières, arriverait-il à faire disparaître complètement celle de sa sœur ? Pourrait-il de nouveau voir la vraie Akito ?

Il espérait du fond du cœur y arriver, il était persuadé que dans son cœur cruel se logeait cette petite fille, cette tendre et touchante petite fille qu'avait été sa sœur y a très longtemps.

« Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? »

Il sourit.

-« Je t'aime beaucoup! »

Elle leva un sourcil incrédule.

-« Ne te moque pas de moi. »

-« Pourtant c'est la vérité. Et j'aimerais toujours te protéger. »

De nouveau Akito sembla gêné, elle détourna les yeux.

-« Ne sois pas ridicule ! Je n'ai aucunement besoin de ta protection. » Elle rassembla d'un geste nerveux son kimono. « Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un imbécile de frère comme toi m'aime. » Mais pourtant malgré ses paroles blessantes, elle pencha sa tête et la posa sur l'épaule de son frère. Puis avec un soupir elle ajouta : « Que vais-je pouvoir faire de toi ? » Elle ferma les yeux et se mua dans un profond silence.

A suivre

Et voici maintenant la rubrique la plus intéressante plus passionnante que le chapitre voici LA REPONSE AUX REVIEWSSSSSSSS avec le beau, le seul, l'unique (Yuki : le baka !) le fringuant KYO SOMA !

Kyo : « NONNNNNNNNN JE VEUX PASSSSSSSSS ! »

Sushi (après avoir verrouillé la porte et avoir cacher la clef dans sons soutif) : « Mais si ! Mais si ! Tu veux ! » Puis avec un sourire « Passons aux choses sérieuses petit Kyon Kyon ! »

Kyo : « Gloups ! »

Sushi saisissant les feuilles : « Bon première review ! »

Somakito :

_O.O ! Bonjour !_

Kyo : « … »

Sushi à Kyo : « Faut dire bonjour ! »

Kyo : « …Grumf'jour ! »

_Sugoi, j'adore ta fic ! Je viens m'incruster dans tes revieweurs je suis Suyen (tu te rapelle peu être pas de moi T.T) !_

Kyo : « … »

Sushi à Kyo : « Bon alors ? »

Kyo énervé : « MAIS J'AI RIEN A DIRE ! »

Sushi : « Mais si ! Mais si ! Allez dit ce que tu pense ça fera l'affaire ! Promit y aura pas de punition divine (hohohohoho)»

Kyo (Dans ce cas…): « PUNAIZE LA FELICITE PAS POUR CA ! VOUS SAVEZ PAS CE QU'ON ENDURE A CAUSE D'ELLE ! »

Sushi : « Bheu n'importe quoi … Sinon j'ajouterais que oui je me souviens de toi Suyen et je te remercie pour cette review !»

_Lilie m'a passé le lien de ta fic ! KYA ! J'adore !_

Kyo : « …J…J'hallucine… »

Sushi (mdr) : « Allons ! Allons déprime pas petit Kyon Kyon ! héhéhéhéhé ! »

_Moi aussi j'écris un fic sur Fruits Basket _

Kyo : « … »

Sushi : « Pauvre Kyonkyon lol ! »

_si tu as du temps un jour LOL viens lire ! _

Kyo à sushi : « Non mais sérieux ! J'ai rien à répondre…Ca me concerne pas tout ses trucs ! »

Sushi : « Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »

Kyo : « ET ARRETE DE RIRE COMME CA ON DIRAIT CET ABRUTI DE CHIEN ! »

_J'aime beaucoup Atoki !_

Kyo : « …Mouais… »

Sushi à Kyo : « Pourquoi ce mouais ? Tu n'aimes pas Atoki-san ? »

Kyo : « Il ressemble trop à l'autre ! »

Sushi : « Normal vu que c'est dans la fic le jumeau d'Akito ! »

Yuki (surgissant): « Quel Baka ! »

Kyo : « TA GU…. SALE RAT ! »

_Vilain Ren méchante madame ! Je l'ai jamais aimé . comme ose t-elle toucher la belle et puissant Akito !_

Kyo : « Bof ! M'en fiche moi ! »

Sushi : « Rhoooo vilain Kyonkyon ! »

Kyo énervé : « ARRETE DE M'APPELE KYONKYON ! »

Sushi : « Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »

_AH Shiguré + je l'adore aussi !_

Kyo : « Shiguré c'est un abruti ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur lui ! »

Shiguré (pleurnichant) : « Hoooo Vilain KyonKyon ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

_Bon je vais y aller bisous ! Ohh c'est Kyon kyon qui va répondre aux reviews ? Trop fort caresse les cheveux de Kyo tu vas être gentil nee ? Tu es tout mimi !_

Kyo : « …. MAIS ARRETEZ DE M'APPELER KYONKYON BON SANG ! »

Sushi : « Pourtant c'est si mignon et ça te va bien ! N'est ce pas Thoru ? »

Thoru (Grand sourire): « Oui ! »

Kyo : « … »

Sushi : « Bha pourquoi tu rougis Kyokyon ? Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »

Kyo (en pensée) _: « Elle est pire que ce satané cleps ! »_

Sushi : « Merci donc pour ta review Somakito gros bisous et t'en fais pas Kyonkyon est juste mal luné héhéhéhéhé !Bon review suivante ! »

Ayako : 

_Bon une remarque de forme Sig t'as² laissé au moins une fauteuh !_

Kyo : « … »

Sushi : « Heu vu tout ce qu'elle a du corrigé sur ce chapitre franchement elle à fait un boulot de titan…bref elle a fait un boulot énorme alors pas grave franchement. » Rattrape de justesse le Kyo par le col car il tentait de filer en douce. « On n'a pas finit ! »

_Sinon pas mal le chap yuyu va-t-il sauver kiki de la folle (nan pas moi, l'autre folle!)_

Kyo : « Rien a fouttre de ce sale rat et encore moi d'Akito ! »

Sushi : « Hum... bonne question… héhéhéhéhé lol. »

_et shishi aura-t-il un très grand rôle ?betement dénudé?_

Kyo : « MAIS SES QUOI SES QUESTIONS ? Y A QUE DES TAREES ICI ? »

Sushi : « Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Shiguré sera très présent dans les prochains chapitres mais j'en dis pas plus et sinon pour le dénudage…y a déjà eu pas mal de Soma nu dans « une rencontre Harry Potterisante » cela ne suffit pas ? Petite perverse va lol ! »

Kyo : « LAISSEZ MOI PARTIR ! »

_Toto se trouvera-t-il betement dénudé?_

Kyo : « … »

Sushi à Kyo : « Bha quoi ? Elle ne parle pas de toi ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! A moins que justement tu sois jaloux ? »

Kyo : « CA VA PAS ! »

_Aya fera-t-il son come back?_

Kyo (malgré lui) : « Ho non pitié pas lui ! »

Sushi (hilare) : « J'ai l'immense plaisir de dire que oui lol Ayamé sera présent dans plusieurs chapitre, vu qu'a l'heure actuelle je suis à l'écriture du chapitre 13.Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! »

Kyo : « ET SA TE FAIT RIRE ? »

Sushi : « Bha oui ! »

Kyo : « … »

_sinon bon chap  
Kisu_

Kyo : « Je partage pas cette avis… »

Sushi : « Merciiiii ! » A kyo. « Rhooo ! Mais quel râleur ! Alors qu'il est la vedette de ce nouveau chapitre ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

Kyo : « JUSTEMENT ! »

Sushi : « Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »

_ps Toki (m'eT planté de surnoms --) pour Sos perso fic battu faut aller au 3615 Ayako _

Kyo : « …Hein ? Pas compris là ! »

Sushi à Kyo : « Ca doit être pour Toto dénudé je pense ! »

Kyo : « Mais c'est qui Toto ? et Toki ? C'est quoi ses surnoms de nases ? »

Sushi : « Toto c'est Hatori, Toki c'est Atoki ! Si tu veux Ayako peut te trouvé un autre jolie surnom pour toi à la place de Kyonkyon ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »

Kyo : « HORS DE QUESTION ! »

Sushi : « Dommage…Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Merci ayako et gros bisous ! »

Voilà merci pour les reviews à la prochaine

Le prochain à répondre au review ce sera heuuuu… jette un n'œil vers les Soma heuuuu….regarde sa liste heu Ayamé c'est fait…Akito aussi ….Shiguré également…Hatori il a fait le chapitre 5… Mon Atoki (hohohohoho) c'est occupé du chapitre 6 et là c'est Kyo qui a fait le chapitre 7 … donc… CE SERA YUKI pour les reviews du chapitre 8

Yuki : « Zut ! »

Héhéhéhéhé à bientôt !

Kyo : « Hé ? Maintenant je peux sortir d'ici ? »

lol


	9. Comme cette fois là !

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya ! Atoki il est à moi ! Moi ! Moi ! Lalalalaaaaaaaa lèreuhhhhhhh et les droit d'auteur sont trop cher pour vous lol hohohohohohohohohohohoho (et la camisole me guette lol)

Note de l'auteur : Oups j'avais z'oublier de mettre un petit mot ici, donc voilà je le fais… Bha heu merci à Sig pour sa bêta lecture ! Merci de ta patience et malgré ton emploie du temps très charger breffffffffff BIG BISOUS BAVEUX (ou une bouteille de smirnoff comme tu veux lol)

Voilà un nouveau chap de cette fic qui semble en ce qui me concerne prendre plus d'ampleur. En effet on s'intéresse de plus en plus à l'ensemble des maudits, et j'avoue que je m'amuse bien à écrire ses morceaux de passé huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu ! (mais non pas de les torturéééééééééés !)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir et surtout qui me permettent de faire ses petites réponses délires en fin de chap (et pour le plus grand bonheur des Soma huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu !) Allez j'arrête mes blabla et voilà la suite bonne lecture lol ….

Les souvenirs d'un maudit

Chapitre 8 : Comme cette fois là !

_« Que vais-je pouvoir faire de toi ? » Elle ferma les yeux et se mua dans un profond silence._

_-« Akito ? Akito ? »_

_Un petit garçon parcourait le jardin, appelant sans cesse la petite fille._

_« Akito ? »_

_Soudain une petite main sortit de derrière un buisson, saisit sa main et tira le petit garçon derrière les bosquets._

_« Akito ! T'étais là ! » S'exclama ravi le petit garçon._

_La petite fille plaqua un doigt sur sa bouche et lui fit signe de se taire._

_« Pourquoi te caches-tu ? » Demanda Atoki plus doucement._

_-« Je veux pas qu'elle me retrouve. »_

_-« Elle t'a encore dit des choses méchantes ? » S'inquiéta le frère._

_Akito demeura silencieuse, assise les mains entourant ses genoux et la tête logée entre ses bras._

_-« Je la déteste ! » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée. « J'aimerais bien qu'elle meure. »_

_A ce moment Atoki remarqua une trace bleue à la base de son cou blanc._

_-« Elle t'a frappée? » Il tendit la main vers le bleu visible._

PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF… 

_Akito repoussa d'une claque la main de son frère, affichant un regard furieux._

_-«Je t'interdis de me toucher!» Siffla-t-elle d'un air mauvais._

_-« Je ne te ferai jamais de mal ! » Bredouilla le jumeau surpris._

_-« Je ne veux pas que tu me touches! Jamais ! » Son regard brillait avec fureur._

_-« A…Akito ? » Il ne comprenait pas sa soudaine colère._

_Mais la petite fille se redressa, au grand étonnement de son frère, quitta sa cachette derrière les buissons et rentra._

Atoki se réveilla, se redressa, un rayon de soleil l'éblouissait. Il ignorait quelle heure il pouvait être. Il rejeta la couverture, se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il semblait faire beau, beau mais froid.

Il songea au rêve qu'il venait de faire, c'était à partir de ce moment qu'Akito avait totalement changé. Après ce jour où il l'avait rejointe dans sa cachette.

Tout avait commencé là…

Shiguré arriva au manoir de bonne heure, il rendit visite à Hatori. Atoki était également avec le médecin, ils prenaient un thé dans son bureau.

-« Bonjour ! Bonjour ! » Salua le chien avec un petit air enjoué.

Il referma la porte coulissante et retira sa longue veste chaude.

Hatori prépara une grande tasse de thé pour le chien.

« Hum ! Ca fait du bien par ce temps ! » S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

-« Comment va tout le monde ? » S'enquit Atoki.

-« Bien ! Bien ! Et ici ? C'est calme ? »

-« Pour l'instant oui ! » répondit le médecin.

-« Pas de conflit entre Ren-sama et Akito-san ? »

Le dragon secoua négativement la tête.

-« Vu qu'elle était souffrante, j'ai informé Ren-sama de la laisser se reposer.»

-« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

-« Elle a juste haussé les épaules. »

Shiguré souffla sur le liquide brûlant.

-« Elle n'a pas dû apprécier ! »

-« En tout cas pour l'instant Akito-san a un peu de répit. »

-« Je vois ! Je vois ! » Shiguré but quelques gorgées.

-« Tu es venu voir ma sœur ? »

Le chien reposa la tasse à moitié vide et fourra ses mains dans les manches de son kimono.

-« En autres oui ! »

-« Ne la brusque pas ! Elle avait une forte fièvre hier ! » Conseilla Hatori.

-« Allons ! Allons ! Tu sais bien que je suis entièrement dévoué à Akito-san et que je ne ferais rien qui puisse l'irriter. »

Hatori demeura silencieux, un long silence qui en disait long.

« Bon ! » Le chien se leva. « Je vais de ce pas saluer Akito-san, à tout à l'heure ! »

Il s'approcha de la chambre d'Akito et s'arrêta devant la porte.

« Akitooooooo-sannnnnnnn ! C'est moiiiiiiii ! Shiguréééééééé ! » Se présenta-t-il joyeusement.

-« Entre ! » Répondit une voix autoritaire derrière le panneau de bois et de papier.

Il poussa la porte et lança un joyeux « Bonjour ! »

Akito était allongée à sa place favorite, non loin de la fenêtre et tournait le dos au visiteur.

Il referma doucement la porte et s'avança jusqu'au chef des Soma.

« Je suis venu vous rendre visite ! J'étais inquiet de vous savoir souffrante. » Il s'agenouilla non loin d'elle.

Akito allongée de tout son long, le coude plié et sa tête reposant dans la paume de sa main, semblait disposée à snober un peu le chien.

« Aussi je suis venu dés ce matin pour vous tenir compagnie. » Continua ce dernier sans perdre son sourire et son ton jovial.

« Comment allez-vous ce matin ? »

-« Mal ! » Prononça-t-elle finalement d'une voix maussade.

Shiguré observa un moment en silence l'attitude désinvolte et débraillée de la maudite.

-« J'en suis navré ! »

-« Menteur ! »

-« Je le suis vraiment ! » Insista le chien.

Akito émit un long soupir et se redressa, ses longues jambes glissant sous elle, s'agenouillant devant le chien. Un côté du kimono glissa légèrement découvrant un peu une épaule. Elle la rajusta d'une main et posa son regard sur le visage souriant du maudit.

-« Tu dis être venu me tenir compagnie. »

Shiguré hocha la tête.

-« Je suis à votre entière disposition. »

-« Toute la journée ? »

-« Si cela peut vous satisfaire ! »

Un étrange sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Akito.

-« Quoi que je demande, tu le feras? »

Le visage de Shiguré changea, il prit un étrange regard et se pencha vers elle.

-« Tout ce que vous voulez ! » Prononça t-il. Son regard était très sérieux.

Il avança doucement sa main vers le visage d'Akito, effleura la peau claire de sa joue.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? » Shiguré se pencha d'avantage, sa joue vint effleurer celle d'Akito. Et ses lèvres vinrent tout près de son oreille. « Je vous suis entièrement dévoué. » Murmura-t-il.

Akito fit un mouvement en arrière.

-« Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Seulement… »

-« Seulement ? » Le chien reprit son curieux manège.

-« Seulement je ne suis pas d'humeur ! » Elle repoussa sa main. « Je suis fatiguée de ton petit jeu. »

-« Je ne joue pas ! » Il revient à la charge. « Je ne l'ai jamais fais ! » Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Akito et fit un étrange sourire. « Comme cette fois-là. »

Les fins sourcils de la maudite se froncèrent. Elle ne réagit pas quand il glissa ses doigts le long de sa nuque et que doucement il vint poser ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

Akito se souvenait de cette fameuse journée, cette journée avec Shiguré. Il avait été là, là alors qu'elle était en proie à une de ses faiblesses. Cette fois où elle avait fait la sottise de pleurer devant lui. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu être dans ses bras à ce moment là ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? Pourquoi lui avait-il fait l'amour ? Elle se souvenait de tout, de ses lèvres chaudes, de ses mains, ses caresses, elle l'avait laissé faire. Elle s'était réveillée à ses côtés, il était resté à veiller sur son sommeil. Le chien s'était montré très tendre et prévenant ce jour là.

Il était sur le point de le refaire ce matin, Akito revint à la réalité, il avait abaissé un peu le kimono de la maudite découvrant une de ses épaules, ses mêmes mains chaudes, ses mêmes lèvres, mais…

Elle le repoussa vivement.

-« Ca suffit ! » Elle rajusta son vêtement qu'il avait commencé à défaire. « Je ne veux pas de ce genre de dévouement ! » Trancha-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Shiguré fit un petit sourire.

-« Si tel est votre désir Akito-san ! »

-« Je n'ai aucune confiance en tes prétendus sentiments à mon égards. » Continua-t-elle tentant de le blesser. Elle voulait à tout prix que ce sourire s'efface de son visage. Mais peine perdue, le chien conserva un visage serein. Il demeurait toujours aussi intouchable. Cette attitude exaspérait au plus haut point la Soma.

-« Je suis triste que vous doutiez de mes sentiments à votre égard. » Répliqua-t-il tranquillement.

-« Encore un mensonge ! » Elle se leva et s'éloigna de lui. « Comme à chaque fois. »

-« Je vous aime ! » Insista-t-il. Akito se mit à rire et posa un regard moqueur sur le chien.

-« Toi tu aimes? Hahahahahaha ! Impossible ! Tu n'aimes personne ! Tu es incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit. Tu es un éternel insatisfait ! Insaisissable, insondable comme la mer.» Elle refit face à la fenêtre et resserra les pans de son kimono. « Et c'est très bien ainsi ! » Murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

-« Voulez-vous que je parte ? »

Elle hésita.

-« Non ! Reste ! » Elle se détourna de la vue et revint vers lui. « Ta compagnie me distrait. » Elle s'agenouilla et s'appuya contre lui. « Finalement tu m'amuses beaucoup. » Et elle laissa Shiguré reprendre ses gestes affectueux.

Ils étaient tous deux allongés sur le futon, les couvertures en désordre. Elle s'était assoupie contre lui, Shiguré lui ne dormait pas, il contemplait avec un petit sourire le visage paisible de la Soma. Il promena sa main sur les épaules nues, il sentait la tiédeur de sa peau. Elle semblait si vivante, si …femme. Il ne se lassait pas de promener ses doigts sur cette peau si douce. Ils l'avaient encore fait, comme cette fois-là, cette fois où Akito avait pleuré dans ses bras, lui avait supplié de l'aimer. Il se souvenait de ses lèvres qui l'avaient embrassé, de ses mains qui s'étaient agrippées à son kimono. Ce jour-là il l'avait prise, il l'avait comblée, il lui avait fait connaître l'amour.

Akito soupira légèrement et remua un peu, sa main se posa sur le bras du chien, elle plongea d'avantage dans les vapeurs du sommeil, épuisée.  
Comme cette fois-là, il la regardait dormir. Le même parfum sur sa peau, cette douce odeur suave, épicée, grisante. Oui exactement comme ce jour-là, à l'exception que cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui avait fait des avances. Il sourit à cette pensée, il tourna un instant son regard vers la porte close. Si quelqu'un entrait à ce moment, cela ferait pas mal d'histoire. Son sourire s'accentua à cette idée. Pourtant…Il n'y avait rien de choquant au fond, entre un homme et une femme rien de plus normal de faire ce genre de chose. Mais cette femme était Akito, une femme se faisant passer pour un homme, Akito qui refusait tout bonheur autour d'elle, qui semait la terreur dans la famille. Et c'était cette Akito-là qui pour la seconde fois c'était abandonnée dans ses bras, telle une femme normale. Evidemment que cela étonnerait plus d'un…Cela choquerait même sans nul doute. Il était vrai que cette pensée l'amusait énormément.

Il posa de nouveau son regard sur elle, il était le seul à la faire se sentir femme, il en fut très satisfait. Shiguré n'osa bouger pour ne pas la réveiller et attendit patiemment son réveil.

Elle dormit ainsi pendant une bonne heure puis enfin ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa, porta une main à son visage et se frotta les yeux pour en chasser la fatigue. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Shiguré. Pendant un bon moment ils se firent face sans un mot. Akito ainsi dévêtue n'avait plus rien de la personnalité implacable qu'elle arborait chaque jour. Elle semblait plus être une jeune fille au corps si mince qu'il en était presque fragile.

Finalement elle se détourna et se pencha pour ramasser son long kimono. Sans ce vêtement elle semblait si ordinaire, elle enfila en silence le vêtement de soie légère et aussitôt elle redevient Akito-san. Une fois rhabillée, elle se leva du futon et ouvrit la porte donnant sur le jardin, puis disparut de la vue de Shiguré.

Le maudit s'habilla à son tour et quitta également les couvertures pour rejoindre la Soma sur la terrasse. L'air était très frais, mais malgré tout elle s'était assise le dos appuyé contre la paroi.

-« L'hiver va arriver très vite ! » S'exclama le chien d'un ton léger en regardant le ciel gris.

-« Shiguré ? » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Oui ? »

-« Demande à ce qu'une des domestiques me prépare un bain. » Ordonna-t-elle sans un regard pour lui.

-« Très bien, j'y vais de ce pas. »

Il quitta la Soma pour trouver une des employées de la maison.

Akito soupira et appuya sa tête contre le mur.

Plus tard alors qu'elle prenait son bain, Shiguré retourna voir Hatori, qui bien sur n'avait pas quitté son bureau. Il entrouvrit la porte et glissa son visage.

« Hatori ? Es-tu décent ? » **(NDB :mdrrrrrrrrr )**

Le médecin en train d'écrire assis devant son bureau, pivota sur son siège et jeta un regard blasé au chien.

-« Baka ! »

-« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! » Shiguré était content de lui, il se glissa dans la pièce et s'approcha du dragon. « Je ne faisais que te taquiner voyons ! »

Le médecin reprit son ouvrage, se penchant sur sa feuille.

-« Si seulement ce n'était que ça ! » Dit-il d'une voix impassible.

-« Méchant ! » L'écrivain s'agenouilla près de la petite table.

-« Comment s'est passé ta visite à Akito-san ? » Questionna le médecin sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.

-« Très bien ! » Répliqua le chien avec un petit sourire et tout en se servant une tasse de thé. « Je l'ai trouvée très en forme ! » (NDA : « lol bin voyons lol ! »)

Il entendit le siège grincer, Shiguré leva son regard vers Hatori. Ce dernier avait cessé d'écrire et observait longuement l'écrivain.

-« J'espère que tu ne l'as pas trop faite enrager. »

-« Moi ? Mais non voyons ! » Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et dégusta le thé parfumé.

-« Et que fait-elle maintenant ? » Demanda Hatori en soupirant.

Shiguré prit le temps de finir son thé, fit ensuite semblant de réfléchir et tout en reposant la tasse répliqua d'un air détaché :

-« Elle prend son bain ! » Il glissa les mains dans ses manches et posa un regard souriant sur l'autre Soma.

-« Un bain ? A onze heures ? » S'étonna le dragon.

Le chien haussa les épaules.

-« Pourquoi pas ! »

Hatori fronça les sourcils, il était étonnant qu'Akito prenne un bain aussi tard dans la matinée et le ton désinvolte du chien ne lui disait rien de bon.

« Bon ! » L'écrivain se leva. « Je vais devoir y aller ! Tu diras au revoir de ma part à Atoki-san. » Il se dirigea vers la porte. « Ah et présente mes salutations à Ren-sama. Ma visite à Akito-san a été plus longue que prévu et je n'ai donc pas eu le temps d'aller la voir. A la prochaine cousin ! »

Hatori hocha lentement la tête.

Plus tard le médecin alla rendre visite à Akito, il la trouva dans sa chambre, elle s'était changée. Il remarqua également qu'elle n'avait pas touché à son repas. Une domestique lui avait déposé un copieux déjeuner sur la petite table basse, mais Akito boudait la nourriture.

-« Tiens ! Hatori-san ? » S'exclama-t-elle en voyant le médecin.

-« Vous n'avez pas faim ? »

Elle jeta un regard blasé aux victuailles.

-« Non ! » Elle darda sur le médecin un regard méfiant. « Et inutile de me faire la leçon. »

-« Je n'en avais pas l'intention. »

Une lueur amusée s'alluma dans les prunelles de la Soma.

-« Ha bon ? » Elle s'approcha. « Cela ne te ressemble pas pourtant ! » Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et l'observa un long moment.

Hatori supporta cet examen avec un sang froid digne des plus grands samouraïs.

« Mais si toi tu as faim et que tu n'as pas encore mangé, sers-toi ! » Proposa-t-elle finalement. « Sinon ce sera perdu ! Puis ainsi tu me tiendras compagnie ! »

Le médecin comprit qu'elle désirait qu'il mange ici afin de ne pas rester seule. Il hocha la tête et après un « Itadakimasu ! » il se servit et déjeuna sous le regard perçant d'Akito.

A suivre

Donc voici les réponses au reviews façon Yunyun Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho !

Yuki : « … J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. »

Sushi : « Première review de la part d'Ayako-san ! »

Ayako :

_Ho qu'il est choupi le petit KoKo, tellement inquiet de ne plus jamais revoir thoru...et qui montre ainsi ses sentiments à Toki...'étais vraiment fan _

Yuki : « Ha ? Le baka Neko a pleuré ? »

Sushi : « Bha oui mais bon tu n'étais pas là pour voir Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »

Kyo (toujours là vu qu'il est enfermé) : « … »

_Et aussi le passage avec Toki et Kiki eT chou également avec kiki qui ne peut croire qu'on s'inquiète pour elle et qui en est si heureuse... j'adôre!_

Yuki : « … Ses surnoms sont si… »

Sushi : « Géniaux ? »

Yuki : « … Pas vraiment… »

Sushi : « Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Merci Ayako pour ta review ! Ton soutien me va droit au cœur ! »

Kyo : « Si tu as un cœur, fait moi sortir d'ici ! »

Sushi : « T'as qu'à venir chercher la clef ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »

Kyo : « ELLE EST DANS TON SOUTIF IDIOTE ! »

Sushi : « Bha justement ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »

Yuki: «... Qu'est ce que je fais là moi...»

Sushi : « Bon deuxième review et c'est de la part de Lyskhat-san ! »

Lyskhat :

_OUIN! J'ai raté LA REPONSE AUX REVIEWS par Kyô... sniff... mais bon tant pis... _

Sushi : « Tu as de la chance Kyon Kyon est encore avec nous ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

Kyo : « JE VEUX SORTIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRR ! »

Yuki : « Il nous casse les oreilles le baka neko. »

Kyo : « TA GU(BIP) SALE RATON ! »

Sushi (ravie) : « Y a de l'action hein ? Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »

_Yuki aussi c'est super bien!_

Yuki : « … Je laisserais avec joie ma place au baka neko… »

Kyo : « LE BAKA IL T'EN(BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPP) ! »

_Bon sinon j'adore cette fic et tes autres que j'ai lu (et ou j'ai reviewer avec le pseudo de lilith... qd g reviewer... g honte...LOL) et jsuis fan! _

Sushi : « Chic Chic une habituééééééééééééééééééééé woéééééééé ! »

Yuki : « … Moi c'est le mot fan qui me dérange un peu j'avoue. »

Sushi : « Mais toi aussi tu as ton fan club YunYun ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »

Yuki : « YunYun ? Ce surnom me poursuit… Kakéru je vais le tué… »

_enfin courage et Continue! je le dit et j'le repete J'adore!_

Sushi : « Merciiiiiiiiiiiii ! lol »

Yuki : « Il ne faut pas l'encourager à écrire cette fic. Non ! Non ! Non ! »

Kyo : « Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec ce sale Raton ! ARRETEZ DE L'ENCOURAGER ! »

Sushi : « Continuez à râler et je vous déshabille aussi ici et pas seulement dans « une rencontre harry potterisante » ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »

Kyo et Yuki : « … »

_(Yclipt: Et voilà encore une qui va devoir te suporter...BONG!  
Lysk: Méchant!)  
sorry pour ce trip..._

Sushi : « lol T'en fais pas lol »

_Ciao  
Lyskhat  
PS: Un bisou à Yuki et le prochain ça pourrait être mon Haru mamour!MDR_

Sushi à Yuki : « Rhooo t'as vu YunYun elle t'embrasse ! Ce n'est pas franchement gentil ? Hein ? »

Yuki : « Merci beaucoup Lyskhat-san. »

Sushi : « Haaaaaa bha tu voisssssss finalement c'est bien de répondre au review héhéhéhéhé ! Tandis que le KyonKyon lui n'à même pas de bisous Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! T'es trop râleur Kyon Kyon ! »

Kyo : « RIEN A FOU(BIIIIIIIIIPPP) ! »

Sushi : « Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Sinon pour Haru hum désolée il faudra attendre encore un peu. Lol Il y sera certainement mais pas pour le prochain lol. »

Yuki : « Ce sera qui alors ? »

Sushi : « Hu ! Hu ! Vous verrez bien à la fin du chapitre ! »

Sushi : « Bon troisième review de Lilie-san ! »

Lilie Snake : 

_SEIGNEUR ! J'AI SI HONTE ! JE PENSAIS AVOIR MIT UNE REVIEW AU CHAPITRE PRECEDENT ! éè va s'y Yun-Yun, tape moi pour me punir (tend ses bras) va s'y je suis toute à toi ! Pf je suis trop nulle décidement (et ne t'avise pas de dire oui Yun-Yun !)_

Yuki : « … Pourquoi je taperais ? Je n'ai pas envi de taper quelqu'un (sauf le baka neko !) »

Sushi : « C'est vrai cela YunYun est un nom violent (sauf pour le baka nek…heu le KyonKyon hohohohoho !) »

Kyo : « J'ai comme l'impression qu'on se fou de ma gueule ici ! »

Sushi : « Mais non ! Mais non ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

_Que dire sur ce chapitre ? Excellent ? J'ai de la peine pour Kyo (pas de remarque désobligante Yun-Yun !) _

Yuki : « ... Je n'ai rien dit encore… »

Sushi : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Oui pauvre KyonKyon ! »

Kyo : « J'HALLUCINE ! C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI CE CHAPITRE ! ME FAIRE PLEURE…»

Sushi : « A ton insu de ton pleins gré ? Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

_le pauvre quand même, j'espère que sa ira mieux pour lui et qu'il sera pas enfermer (non pitié me dit pas qu'il va être enfermer ! Dit rien Yun-Yun, je t'ai a l'oeil !)_

Yuki : « ... »

Sushi : « Pour l'instant il est enfermé avec moi ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »

Kyo : « FAIS CHI(BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP !) »

_tiens, tu savais que j'étais mariée à ton cher frère ? Bah oui...deux serpents...ça va bien ensemble, tu trouves pas ?_

Yuki : « … Ayamé est fatiguant et c'est un baka … je te le laisse avec plaisir… Du moment qu'il me fiche la paix. »

_Rah gomen nasai ! Depuis tout à l'heure je parle à Yun-Yun (bon c'est vrai, c'est parce que c'est lui qui répond aux review)_

Yuki : « … On dirait Ritsu-san. »

Sushi : « Ho ! Oui avec les GOMEN ASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII mdrrrrrrrrrrrr ! »

_mais l'auteur c'est Sushi-sempai ! _

Yuki : « Hélas ! »

Sushi : « PRESENTEUHHHHHHH ! HO ! HO ! HO ! HO ! »

_Sugoi Sushi, tes chapitres sont toujours aussi bien ! Moi, personnellement j'adore :) !_

Sushi : « Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

_Atoki et Akito sont mignons tous les deux ! Au fait Yun-Yun, c'est gentil d'avoir donné une réponse affirmative (caresse les cheveux de Yun-Yun) tu es si trognon ! _

Yuki : « Je n'ai rien donné … On m'a fait dire ça. »

Sushi : « Rhoooo ne soit pas si modeste YunYun ! Tu es un si gentil raton ! Tu savais que j'adore les rats comme rongeur ? Hein ? Et les chats aussi ! J'en ai un, un chat noir du nom de Jiji comme le chat noir dans Kiki la petite sorcière et c'est un fripon qui fait pleins de bétise et…»

Kyo : « MAIS ON S'EN FOUT DE TA VIE ! FAIS NOUS SORTIR ! »

Yuki : « … »

_Tu pourras me présenter Kimi et Kakeru quand tu auras le temps ? Je les adore trop et j'aimerais vraiment faire leur connaissance surtout Kimi, j'adore comment elle embete ton cher fan club !_

Yuki : « … Kimi-san et Kakéru-san ? … »

Sushi : « MAIS OUI YUNYUN SERA CONTENT DE TE LES PRESENTER ! HEIN ? N'EST-CE PAS YUNYUN ? »

Yuki : « … »

Sushi : « D'ailleurs petit info de circonstance, vous aurez une petite apparition du comité de délégué dans un des chapitres déjà écris Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Avec Kakéru et Kimi en pleine forme ! »

Yuki : « Qu'ai-je fais au ciel pour supporter ça… »

_Bien que je ne sois pas une fan de toi Yun-Yun, (je préfère Kyon Kyon en fait :)), je t'aime bien aussi, même si j'ai l'impression que tu ressemble à une fille de bonne famille (pas taper !)_

Yuki : « …Une fille de bonne famille ? Moi ?... »

Sushi : « Fait pas cette tête YunYun ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »

_voila...je pense avoir fini...y avait pas beaucoup Shiguré dans ce chapitre T.T je veux voir guré-san !_

Yuki : « En ce qui me concerne il ne m'a pas manquer du tout … »

Kyo : « Mouais ! Tant mieux que ce baka ne soit pas là ! »

Sushi : « Rhooo pas bien de dire cela dans le dos du gentil guré-san ! Mais rassure toi Lilie il y aura encore de beau chapitre avec le Guré-san ! Plusieurs scènes avec lui, Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Et même Aya-san, qui reviendra durant quelques chapitres, c'est pas génial ça ? Hein ? Non franchement ? »

Yuki et Kyo : « … »

_Et j'espère que Kyo n'a pas attrapé froid sous la pluie, comme Atoki ! _

Sushi : « Nannnnn t'inquiète ! Sont en pleines formes ! Le bon bain chaud de Thoru a été salutaire pour la santé du néko. Et pour Atoki, une fois au manoir à pu prendre également un bon bain, mais j'ai pas mis la scène, j'ai censuré car j'avais peur qu'après cela on me kidnappe Atoki et que je ne puisse après plus continuer cette fic. Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »

Yuki : « Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… »

_Bizoux à Sushi-sempai qui fait de super fics ! Et à toi aussi Yun-Yun (serre la main de Yun-Yun) ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer et j'espère te revoir bientôt (bah on va se voir souvent vu que je suis mariée avec toi frère)_

Yuki : « Hein ! Hun ?... »

Sushi : « Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Pauvre YunYun visiblement il n'est pas encore débarrasser de son frère et en prime il à une belle sœur serpentesque lol la vie est cruelle parfois lol. »

Yuki : « … pas plus que ta fic je dirais. »

Sushi : « Quand je pense que dans des prochains chapitre y aura encore plus de YunYun ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »

Yuki : « … »

Yuki : « Sinon c'est bon ? Je peux partir ? »

Kyo : « MOI D'ABORD ! OUVRE MOI CETTE SATANEE PORTE DE M(BIIIIIIIP) ! »

Sushi : « Non Non ! Y a la review de Somakito-san à répondre. »

Yuki : « Somakito ? »

Kyo : « Akito ? »

Sushi : « Bha c'est un pseudo en hommage à Akito ! Elle aime beaucoup Akito-san ! »

Yuki et Kyo : « … »

Sushi : « Bha quoi ? lol Bon par contre cette review est un peu triste… Snif »

Somakito :

_Kikoo ! Je voulais te dire que ce sera ma dernière review, je repars au Vietnam vendredi, (c'est mon père qui me l'a dit) et je n'aurias plus le net, ni rien, donc voila._

Sushi : « hannnnnnnnnn merci d'avoir posté cette review alors avant de partir ! Suis très touchée de cette attention ! »

_Très bon chapitre comme toujours, je vais vraiment être malheureuse de ne plus lire ta fanfic...ça va me manquer...donc voila, je te fais de gros bizoux et je te dit, "bonne continuation !"_

Sushi : « Moi aussi ça va me manquer tes reviews ! Toi aussi bon courage et bon voyage ! »

Yuki : « Oui Bon voyage ! »

Sushi (pousse du coude Kyo) : « Tu pourrais dire quelques choses tout de même. »

Kyo : « ...Umm Ouais ! Bon voyage aussi ! »

_Et, porte toi bien !_

Sushi : « Toi aussi ! Gros Bisous et merci encore. »

Sushi : « Et voici la dernière review, celle de ma beta lectrice si courageuse de corriger mes chapitres huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu ! Tention YunYun soyez gentille avec elle on sait jamais lololol

Yuki : « … »

Kyo (de mauvaise humeur) : « Rien à fou(biiiiip). »

Sushi : « Rhoooo quel language franchement ! »

Kyo : « JE VEUX PARTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRR ! »

Chimgrid:

_coucou! Il ne me semblait pas avoir reviewé le chapitre précédent mais d'après ffnet je l'ai fait Oo..._

Yuki (en lisant l'écriteau que présente Sushi ) : « Sushi-sempai te dis que c'est pas grave. »

Kyo : « PUT(biiiipppp) POURQUOI ELLE A BESOIN DE NOUS FRANCHEMENT ? ELLE POURRAIT REPONDRE ELLE-MEME ! »

(Sushi prend un stylo véléda et marque autre chose sur l'écriteau puis le lève)

Yuki (lisant toujours ce qu'il y a d'écrit) : « C'est pour l'audimat féminin… »

Kyo : « N'IMPORTE QUOI ! »

Yuki : « Moi du moment où on finit pas dénudé… »

(Sushi reprend son stylo et brandit la pancarte avec un big sourire)

Kyo (Lisant la pancarte) : « BONNE IDEE ? ARGGGGGGGGGG ! HORS DE QUESTION ! »

Yuki (mortifier) : « Bon passons à la suite… »

_M'enfin! Ca fait bizarre de voir un chapitre sombre au milieu de chapitres plus... légers! _

Yuki : « Moi personnellement que ce soit léger ou non…. Je préférais être ailleurs qu'ici ! »

(Sushi reprend son stylo et s'applique à marquer quelques choses et relève la pancarte)

Yuki (lisant encore) : « Prochaine plainte se sera les reviews à poils….Oki… je vois… Bon dans ce cas… Merci beaucoup en effet quel fic génial et que de talent de la part de l'auteur sans mentir si son ramage serait à comparer avec ce qui se trouve dans les parages ce serait certainement une chose merveilleuse… »

Kyo à Yuki : « C'est fou ce que tu as l'air convainquant raton ! »

Yuki à Kyo : « Si t'es pas content t'as qu'à répondre baka neko ! »

Mais c'était bien :) j'aime aussi quand c'est sombre donc ça tombe bien lol. Je te laisse, je suis à la fac donc je ne peux pas m'éterniser! ZouX!

Sushi (qui à balancé l'écriteau) « Merciiiiiiiiii pour tout bisouuuuuuuuussssss ! »

Sushi : « Bon bha voilà finit ! Alors ? Pas si terrible que ça non ? »

Yuki : « Ca été mais tu devrais ouvrir cette porte car le baka neko tente de la défoncé. »

Kyo : « OUVREZZZZZZZ MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Yuki : « Sinon ? Moi je peux partir également ? C'est pas que je m'ennuis mais bon (plus vite je serais loin d'ici mieux cela vaudra pour moi) ! »

Sushi (sortant enfin sa clef de son soustif) : « Bon allez je vous ouvre ! Ho ! Ho !Ho ! »

Sinon le prochain perso à répondre au review ce sera Tohru Honda

Thoru (smile) : « Coucou ! »

Sushi : « Enfin un perso de fruit basket qui semble enfin ravie de le faire ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »

Au prochain chapitre !


	10. Souvenir d’un dieu

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya ! Atoki il est à moi ! Moi ! Moi ! Lalalalaaaaaaaa lèreuhhhhhhh et les droit d'auteur sont trop chers pour vous lol hohohohohohohohohohohoho (et la camisole me guette lol)

Note de l'auteur : Bon voilà la suite de la fic , hélas fanfiction interdit maintenant de répondre directement aux reviews dans les chapitres (snif moi qui m'amusait bien à le faire) mais comme j'aime répondre aux commentaires, j'ai décidé de mettre un lien dans mon profil fanfiction redirigeant vers une page de mon site où je netterrais toutes mes réponses aux reviews de toutes mes fics sur ce site, je vous invite donc à régulièrement a chaque nouveaux chapitre visité le lien et lire mes petits délires à vos reviews. (héhéhéhéhéhé et toc !) J'espère en tout cas que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, mon beta lecteur pour ce chap est mon papa (il a rien pigé à l'histoire en la corrigeant lol le pauvre lol ) Allez à la prochaine… (et je vous souhaites à tous et toutes de bonne fête de fins d'années, buvez pas trop lol )

Les souvenirs d'un maudit

Chapitre 9 : Souvenir d'un dieu

Akito semblait perdu dans ses pensées, son visage d'habitude si impassible et froid avait une note de nostalgie.

Hatori avait fini de manger et observait silencieusement la Soma.

Petit à petit celle-ci sembla revenir à la réalité, et s'intéressa de nouveau au médecin.

-« Bien mangé ? » Questionna t-elle d'une voix impassible.

-« Oui ! »

-« Tu ne fumes pas ? » S'étonna- t-elle. « Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de le faire après le repas ? »

-« C'est que…Je pensais que la fumée pourrait vous déranger. »

Elle fit un sourire moqueur.

-« Tant de sollicitude brusquement ! » Puis elle détourna la tête en haussant les épaules. « Tu peux le faire cela me dérange absolument pas ! »

Hatori hésita, puis finalement sortit son paquet de la poche de sa blouse et s'en alluma une.

Tout en rejetant doucement des bouffées de fumée il fixa le chef de la famille.

Akito se tenait le dos voûté, le visage penché, ses mèches de cheveux sombres cachant la moitié de son visage. D'une main elle jouait avec un pan de son kimono.

-« Vous êtes préoccupée ? » Demanda doucement le médecin.

-« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » Répliqua t-elle du même ton impassible.

Il n'insista pas, détourna les yeux et observa le ciel par la fenêtre.

Soudain il sentit des bras tièdes encercler son cou, il baissa les yeux, Akito s'était rapproché de lui et s'agrippait doucement à son cou.

« Je ne cesse de te malmener et tu ne protestes jamais… » Murmura-t-elle le visage enfoui contre sa chemise. « Pourquoi ? »

Hatori sourit doucement et posa sa main sur la chevelure sombre de la jeune Soma.

Elle demeura un moment silencieuse, puis leva son regard sombre vers le visage bienveillant du dragon.

« Tu le sais n'est ce pas ? » Questionna t-elle. « A propos de Shiguré… » Ses yeux fixaient intensément le médecin.

-« Oui ! »

Elle fit un étrange sourire, et appuya sa joue contre son torse.

-« Je m'en doutais ! » Elle soupira et ferma un instant les yeux. « Tu me fais jamais de reproches…même pas pour ça ! » Murmura-t-elle.

Le dragon continua à fumer silencieusement Akito sur ses genoux et une main posée affectueusement sur ses cheveux sombres. Elle semblait s'être endormie, il pencha légèrement la tête et observa son profil. Akito avait les yeux ouverts, elle ne dormait pas mais semblait de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées. A quoi pouvait-elle songer ?

Hatori venait d'écraser le restant de son mégot dans le petit cendrier sur la petite table, petit objet laissé à sa disposition quand il venait rendre visite à la Soma, c'est elle-même qui l'exigeait.

« Hatori ? »

Le médecin baissa de nouveau son regard vers le chef des Soma.

-« Oui ? »

-« J'ai fait un autre rêve cette nuit. »

-« Un cauchemar ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

-« Non ! Ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve…mais un bon rêve. » Elle pivota sur les genoux du médecin, se mettant sur le dos et tournant son visage vers lui. « Un bon rêve mais qui m'a rendue nostalgique. »

-« Ha bon ? De quoi parlait ce rêve ? » Sa main caressait toujours la chevelure noire de la Soma.

Elle prit un temps de réflexion, son regard se perdit encore dans le lointain.

-« J'ai rêvé de lui… Du jour où il m'a raconté cette légende. » Un étrange sourire fendit ses lèvres. « Il a fallut que ce soit lui et non… » Une expression de dégoût apparut sur son visage. « Et non « Elle » qui me raconte cette histoire. » Un sourire ironique fendit encore son visage. « Avant ça je n'étais qu'une fillette normale…Du moins je le croyais ! » Elle posa un regard scrutateur au médecin. « Quel ironie non ? Il a fallu que ce soit la personne que j'aimais le plus qui me le dise ! »

La main d'Hatori continuait à caresser d'un geste apaisant les cheveux et le front d'Akito. Il savait qu'évoquer ses souvenirs, n'étais jamais très bon pour elle.

« Et pourtant…Je ne lui en veux même pas car…Lui aussi était le dieu. »

Au grand soulagement du dragon, Akito sembla ne plus évoquer son passé et n'avait fait preuve d'aucun accès d'humeur.

Son attitude paisible, son calme et sa sérénité étonna un peu Hatori, était-ce grâce à ce qui s'était passé entre Akito et Shiguré ?

_-« Akito ? » Une voix grave et posée appelait la petite fille. « Viens me voir ma petite Akito ! » _

_Il faisait très sombre dans cette pièce, une silhouette était allongée dans la pénombre, une douce tiédeur de cette fin d'après midi d'été régnait dans la chambre. _

_« Approche ! » Deux bras se tendirent en avant. « N'aie pas peur ! »_

_La petite fille se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et fixait d'un air timide cette silhouette vaguement visible._

_« Akito ? Aurais-tu peur de moi ? » S'étonna la voix grave mais si douce._

_La petite figure hocha négativement la tête._

_« Alors viens ! Je vais te raconter une histoire ! »_

_Le visage d'Akito s'illumina d'un sourire et se rua en courant vers ses bras accueillants._

_Elle se logea contre ce torse chaud, les bras maigres l'entoura, elle appuya sa joue contre l'étoffe douce du kimono et leva son regard vers ce visage penchér vers elle à peine visible à cause de la pénombre._

_« Tu veux bien l'entendre ? »_

_-« Oui ! » Elle sourit doucement à ce visage tant aimé._

_L'homme émit un rire doux et posa sa main blanche sur sa chevelure si sombre_.

_-« Tu es une gentille fillette. » Puis tout en caressant la chevelure de la petite fille il raconta l'histoire d'un dieu qui avait invité tous les animaux du Juunishi , l'histoire du chat trompé par le rat, une fois terminé, il fixa intensément Akito assise entre ses bras. « Que penses- tu de cette histoire ma petite Akito ? »_

_Elle leva de nouveau les yeux et sourit._

_-« Je trouve que ce chat à été très bête ! » _

_-« Vraiment ? »_

_Elle hocha la tête._

_-« Se faire aussi facilement tromper est vraiment stupide. » Puis elle fixa avec attention le visage blême et maigre de l'homme. « Mais papa ? Pourquoi me racontes- tu cette histoire ? »_

_Il sourit doucement._

_-« Tu sais que je t'aime très fort, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda- t-il en caressant toujours les cheveux de sa fille._

_-« Oui ! Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup ! »_

_Le père sourit d'avantage._

_-« Tu es une brave fille ! » Son visage devient plus mélancolique. « Tu sais que je suis très malade. »_

_Akito avala péniblement sa salive et hocha lentement la tête._

_« Je n'en n'ai malheureusement plus pour très longtemps… » Son regard se perdit dans le lointain. « Bientôt… » Sa main cessa un instant de jouer avec les cheveux de sa fille. « Je suis ce dieu de la légende… Et de ce fait je ne peux vivre très longtemps. »_

_-« Pourquoi? »_

_Il posa de nouveau son regard doux sur le visage triste de sa petite fille._

_-« Par ce que je subis toutes les malédictions des signes du Juunishi en même temps ! » Sa main reprit sa douce caresse sur les mèches sombres d'Akito. « Mais une fois que je ne serais plus ici… Tu seras à ton tour ce Dieu…Akito… » Sa voix se brisa légèrement._

_-« Je vais mourir aussi ? » Ses prunelles sombres plongèrent dans ceux de son père._

_Il hocha lentement la tête et afficha un sourire triste._

_-« Hélas …Oui ! Je suis désolé ! »_

_-« Si je meurs ? Est-ce que je te rejoindrais ? »_

_Les bras qui l'entourèrent se resserrèrent autour d'elle. Elle sentit son visage se poser contre ses cheveux._

_-« Oui…Ma petite Akito…On sera de nouveau ensemble ! » Répliqua- t-il dans un souffle, le visage enfoui dans les mèches noires._

_-« Moi aussi je vais subir les malédictions ? »_

_Il hocha lentement la tête incapable de prononcer un mot._

_« Papa ? » Murmura t-elle après quelques minutes de silence. « S'il te plaît…Me laisse pas seule avec elle… » Elle posa sa petite main sur le long bras blanc de son père. « Elle est si méchante avec moi…Papa ! Je veux rester avec toi! » Elle se redressa vivement et entoura de ses bras le cou de son père. « S'il te plait papa ! Papa ! Ne me laisse pas avec elle ! Papa ! Pourquoi tu dois partir ? Papa ! » Elle se mit à pleurer la tête enfouie dans l'épaule de son père. « Papa ! Papa ! JE VEUX QUE TU RESTES ! NE MEURS PAS ! PAPA ! »_

Akito fronça les sourcils et eu un léger frisson.

Hatori se pencha légèrement.

-« Vous avez froid ? »

-« Non ! Juste que… »

-« Que ? »

-« Ta façon de me toucher les cheveux me rappelle quelqu'un ! » Soupira -t-elle.

Hatori arrêta son geste.

« Non ! Continue ! Ne t'arrête pas ! » Supplia -t-elle.

La main d'Hatori reprit ses caresses sur ses cheveux.

Shiguré rentra chez lui et lança un joyeux « Je suis rentré ! » dans le vestibule.

« SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » S'exclama une voix larmoyante.

-« Ho ? Vous êtes là Mitsuru-san? Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

-« Vous êtes encore en retard pour votre manuscrit ! » Répliqua la jeune éditrice en larmes.

-« Ha bon ? » S'étonna le chien en se dirigeant vers le salon. « Je pensais qu'il me restait encore trois semaines environ. »

-« NONNNNNNN ! SENSEIIIII ! IL FAUT LE TEXTE CE SOIR ! »

-« Ce soir ? » Shiguré s'installa devant la petite table et prit un air ennuyé. « Mince alors ! C'est bien embêtant ! »

Thoru qui était dans la cuisine (NDA : A croire qu'elle dort même dans la cuisine lol) entendant l'arrivée de Shiguré vient le saluer.

-« Bonsoir Shiguré-san ! » Salua la jeune fille avec un sourire.

-« Bonsoir ma petite Thoru ! Alors à l'école ça s'est bien passé ? Tu ne travailles pas ce soir ? »

La jeune fille sourit.

-« Oui très bien et non pas ce soir. »

-« Ho je vois ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

-« SENSEIIIIIIIIIII ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! IL ME FAUT VOTRE TEXTE ! SI JE LE RENDS PAS CE SOIR JE…JE….OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

-« Je ne peux rien écrire tant que j'ai l'estomac vide ! »

Un bruit de porte et un « Tadaimas**(1) **! » annoncèrent l'arrivée

de Yuki. ** ((1) je suis de retour !)**

Il entra à son tour dans le salon et s'immobilisa consterné en voyant la présence bruyante et larmoyante de l'éditrice.

-« Bonsoir Yukiiiiiiiiiii ! » Salua Shiguré d'un ton désinvolte.

-« Okainasai **(2)** Yuki-san ! » S'exclama Thoru avec un grand sourire. **((2) bienvenue)**

Le rat soupira.

-« Je sens que la soirée va être encore des plus bruyantes…il manquerait plus que… »

-« HO ! HO ! HO ! HO! HO! » (NDA: Est-ce le père noël? Lol)

« HELLO LA COMPAGNIE ! JE SUIS VENU VOUS RENDRE UNE PETITE VISITE ! »

S'exclama brusquement une voix reconnaissable d'une personne (le cauchemar de Yuki lol).

-« Manquait plus que lui… »Murmura le rat mortifié.

-« Hooooo ! Ayamé-san ! » S'exclama Thoru ravie. « Okainasai ! »

-« Quelle charmante surprise Aya-san! » Répliqua Shiguré avec un petit sourire.

-« J'AI PENSE QUE MA VISITE FERAIS PLAISIR A MON CHER FRERE ! » Ayamé traversa la pièce d'un pas bondissant. « YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! VIENT ENLACE TON GRAND FRERE ! »

Yuki fit un pas de côté évitant le serpent bruyant.

-« Même pas en rêve ! »

-« Dans ce cas là ! » Ayamé pivota. « THORU-KUN DANS MES BRASSSSSSSS ! »

BLAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

-« ABRUTIIIIIIIII ! » S'exclama Kyo qui venait de rentrer par la terrasse et qui avait stoppé le geste pervers du serpent avec un bon direct. « ESSAYE ENCORE DE POSER TES SALES PATTES SUR ELLE ET JE T'EXPLOSE TA FACE DE SERPENT VICIEUX ! »

-«Okainasai Kyo-Kun ! » Salua la jeune fille avec un large sourire.

-« …Heu…Merci ! » Il rougit légèrement mais il croisa le regard du rat et aussitôt afficha un air féroce. « POURQUOI TU ME REGARDES SALE RAT ? »

-« Pour rien ! » Répliqua d'un ton blasé le rat.

-« TU VEUX TE BATTRE ? »

-« Pourquoi je voudrais me battre avec un baka-neko ? »

-« QUI TU TRAITES DE BAKA ? SALE RAT ! »

-« Je ne fais que dire ce qui est vrai ! Tu es un Baka ! »

-« JE VAIS TE… »

Mais soudain une forme argentée se rua de nouveau sur Yuki.

-« YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII VIENS QUE JE T'EMBRASSE! »

BLAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFf

-« Hors de question que cette chose me fasse quoi que ce soit ! » Répliqua le rat après avoir envoyé valser son grand frère.

-« Yukiiiiiiii ! Ne commence pas à détruire ma maison s'il te plait ! » Protesta Shiguré.

-« SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….VOTRE MANUUUUUUUSCRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS ! »

-« Je ne peux de toute manière me concentrer avec toute cette agitation ! » Continua le chien d'un ton faussement fataliste.

-« SENNNNNNNNSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

-« Allons ! Allons ! Je plaisantais ! Je plaisantais ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! » Il sortit une enveloppe kraft de sa manche de kimono (NDA : Quel prestidigitateur ce Guré-san ! lol) « En fait j'avais finis depuis trois semaines ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

La jeune éditrice saisit l'enveloppe entre ses mains, vérifia le contenu (NDA : Hé ! Pas folle la bête ! On ne lui fait pas le coup deux fois ! NB : Pour comprendre lisez la fic « L'autre Soma » lololol) et voyant que tout y était (lol) elle fondit de nouveau en larmes.

« SENNNNNNNNNSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ME FAIRE CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ? OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

-« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! » Shiguré poussa la jeune femme dehors. « Vous allez être en retard pour l'impression ! » Une fois mademoiselle Mitsuru partie, il revient s'installer au salon.

Ayamé était de nouveau conscient et se laissait soigner sa bosse par Thoru.

« Alors mon cher Aya-san ! Quel est le motif de ta visite ? » Il fourra ses mains dans les manches de son kimono.

-« Tu me manquais tellement mon Guré-san ! »

-« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Allons ne commence pas à me flatter ainsi ! Tu sais que je ne résiste pas très longtemps ! »

Yuki et Kyo était consterné, pour une fois ils ne se disputaient plus.

-« Ne soit pas si modeste mon Guré-san ! »

-« Allons Aya-san tu va me faire rougir ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

_-« C'est écoeurant ! »_ Songèrent ensemble le rat et le chat.

-« Voilà ! J'ai fini ! » S'exclama Thoru en rangeant la pommade dans la petite trousse de premier soin.

-« Merci beaucoup ! Pour la peine je me ferais un plaisir de dormir avec toi cette nuit ! »

-« HORS DE QUESTION ! » S'écrièrent en concert les deux jeunes Soma.

-« Alors avec toi Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

-« Va mourir ! » répliqua froidement le rat.

-« MON GUREEEEEEEEEEEE IL NE ME RESTE PLUS QUE TOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Shiguré afficha un étrange sourire.

-« Avec plaisir mon cher Aya-san ! »

Yuki se leva brusquement.

-« Je vous laisse ! C'est vraiment trop…trop pour moi ! » Et le rat monta dans sa chambre.

Kyo en profita également pour s'éclipser discrètement sur le toit, à l'abri de se taré de frère du sale rat. (NDA : Lol)

-« Guré-san ? J'ai à te parler dans ton bureau ! » S'exclama le serpent d'un ton finalement très sérieux.

L'expression désinvolte du chien changea radicalement.

-« Très bien ! »

Ils s'installèrent tous deux dans le bureau du chien et une fois la porte fermée, Ayamé entreprit d'expliquer la raison de sa visite surprise.

-« J'ai entendu dire que Ren-sama était de retour. »

-« Effectivement ! » Shiguré s'alluma une cigarette.

-« C'est Hatori-san qui me l'a annoncé quand je l'ai appelé au téléphone l'autre jour. Et j'ai appris également qu'Atoki-san était lui aussi au manoir. »

Shiguré expulsa par la bouche un long nuage de fumée.

« Je sais également que Yuki va devoir retourner voir Akito-san… »

-« Ha ! Voilà la raison de ta visite parmi nous…Bien que je m'en doutais déjà un peu ! » Le chien fit un petit sourire. « Tu t'inquiètes pour Yuki. »

-« Mon Guré ! Je te demande une faveur ! Est-ce que je peux rester ici, le temps qu'il faudra auprès de mon frère ! »

L'écrivain prit une longue bouffée et sourit.

-« Je ne pense pas que cette idée plaise actuellement à Yuki, mais je n'y voit aucun inconvénient en ce qui me concerne! »

Ayamé afficha un large sourire.

-« Je savais que je pouvais compté sur toi Guré-san ! N'étions pas un duo hors paire au lycée ? »

-« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Nous le sommes toujours ! »

-« Tu es allé rendre visite à Akito-san dernièrement ? »

-« Oui ! Ce matin même ! »

-« Et comment va-t-elle ? »

Shiguré prit le temps de répondre, et le fit avec un étrange sourire.

-« Elle était plutôt en forme ! » Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, puis il enfouit ses mains dans les manches de son kimono. « Oui en forme…Et de bonne humeur ! » Le sourire du chien se fit bien plus énigmatique.

Hatori quitta la chambre d'Akito et retourna à son bureau, le reste de la journée s'annonçait des plus calmes. Il n'avait aucune consultation de prévue, aussi invita t-il Atoki à venir prendre le thé avec lui pour que le reste de la journée passe plus vite.

Ils étaient tous deux autour de la table buvant en silence le thé vert, Hatori songea de nouveau au propos de la Soma. Il se souvenait du père d'Akito, cet homme au visage doux, au regard mélancolique. Parfois Akito avait ce regard, surtout depuis quelques temps, dans ces moments là elle redevenait celle qui ressemblait à son père et non à Ren-sama. Par contre…Hatori effleura de ses doigts son œil aveugle…à ce moment là…Elle était comme elle…Comme Ren.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas Hatori-san ? » S'inquiéta le jumeau.

Le médecin revient à la réalité.

-« Non ! Je ne faisais que réfléchir ! » Il porta la tasse à sa bouche.

_-« Tu es le dragon…N'est ce pas ? » S'exclama une voix douce._

_Hatori jeune garçon se retourna, il était dans le jardin, sur la terrasse se tenait un homme en kimono sombre. Un homme maigre et au teint si pâle. Il sourit doucement malgré l'extrême fatigue et faiblesse qui se dégageait de lui. « Approche n'aie pas peur ! Viens me voir ! » Invita- t-il doucement. « Ma vue n'est pas parfaite ! »_

_Hatori sans crainte s'avança vers l'homme et se planta juste devant lui. L'homme s'agenouilla devant le garçonnet. « Tu es un brave garçon ! Tu sais qui je suis ? »_

_Le dragon hocha la tête._

_-« Oui vous êtes le dieu de la légende ! »_

_-« C'est exact ! Et tu n'as pas peur de moi ? »_

_-« Non ! Pourquoi ? »_

_Le sourire de l'homme malade s'agrandit._

_-« Pour rien ! Oublie ma question ! » Il fixa un moment l'enfant en silence. « Je peux te demander une faveur ? »_

_Hatori hocha lentement la tête._

_« Prends bien soin de ma petite Akito après mon départ ! Tu le veux bien ? »_

_-« Akito ? »_

_-« Oui ! Ma fille ! Elle sera ton dieu…seulement…Elle sera aussi si seule ! » Un instant le regard fatigué de l'homme se fit lointain et mélancolique. « Aussi je partirais plus en paix si je sais que tu seras à ses côtés et que tu prends bien soin d'elle. Tu le veux bien ? »_

_Hatori réfléchit quelques minutes puis finalement afficha un petit sourire au père de la maudite._

_-« Oui je veux bien ! »_

_Les mains blanches et froides de l'homme saisirent doucement celles chaudes et bien vivante du jeune garçon._

_-« Je te remercie petit dragon ! »_

Hatori souffla doucement sur le thé, fixant la surface d'un beau vert mousse. Il ne l'avait vu que cette fois là et pourtant son souvenir restait ancré dans sa mémoire. Puis…le jour de sa mort, Akito avait prit sa place, elle se souvint de sa douleur. La première fois qu'il avait vu pleuré, Akito qui n'était alors qu'une petite fille avait pleuré durant le deuil de son père « Akira Soma » Dieu du Juunishi…

La porte de son bureau fut ouverte vivement et la vieille femme servante fidèle de la famille Soma se tenait sur le seuil avec une expression de paniquée.

-« Monsieur Hatori ? Vite ! Venez ! C'est maître Akito ! Il casse tout ! » S'exclama t-elle.

Hatori posa précipitamment sa tasse sur la table en renversant une grande part, Atoki bondit sur ses pieds et tous deux se ruèrent dehors à la suite de la servante.

_« Aussi je partirais plus en paix si je sais que tu seras à ses côtés et que tu prends bien soin d'elle. Tu le veux bien ? »_

_Hatori réfléchit quelques minutes puis finalement afficha un petit sourire au père de la maudite._

_-« Oui je veux bien ! »_

_Les mains blanches et froides de l'homme saisirent doucement celle chaude et bien vivante du jeune garçon._

_-« Je te remercie petit dragon ! »_

_-« Je ferais de mon mieux ! Tant qu'elle vivra ! Je vous le promets Akira-San ! » …_

A suivre


	11. Le secret d’un dieu…

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieuse

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya (Sauf Atoki perso inventé) et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

Note de l'auteur : Voici le chap 11 et oui désolée pour tout ce temps, je me décide enfin à poster les chapitre écris. Merci pour les reviews, Bonne lecture.

Les souvenirs d'un maudit

Chapitre 11 : Le secret d'un dieu…

Il était très tard, dans la maison de Shiguré tout était éteins sauf…dans le bureau de l'écrivain.

A l'intérieur étaient assis deux personnes, Shiguré lui-même et en face Ayamé.

Alors que tout le monde était endormi dans leurs chambres respectives, les deux cousins en profitaient pour bavarder tranquillement.

Shiguré fumait tout en classant des papiers, une tasse de thé brûlant trônant sur son bureau, Ayamé lui dégustait la sienne avec plaisir, les nuits s'étant considérablement rafraîchi.

-« Merci pour ce thé Guré ! »

Le chien leva un instant son regard de ses papiers et sourit.

-« C'est Thoru qui la préparé avant d'aller dormir. »

Ayamé posa sa tasse vide.

-« Tu es certain que ma compagnie ne te dérange pas ? »

-« Mais non voyons Aya ! » Il enleva sa cigarette de sa bouche, la posa sur le petit cendrier et prit sa tasse de thé pour en boire un peu. « Mais tu devrais me dire ce qui te tracasse ! » Continua t-il avec un petit sourire.

Le serpent fit un léger sourire.

-« Rien ne t'échappe mon Guré ! »

Le chien eu un petit rire.

« Je suis inquiet… »

L'écrivain reposa sa tasse à moitié vide (NDA : ou moitié pleine comme vous voulez lol) et reprit sa cigarette, il observa un moment en silence le visage du serpent.

-« Pour Yuki ? » Demanda t-il entre deux bouffés.

-« Hé non ! Pas cette fois ! »

-« Ha ? » Shiguré glissa ses mains dans les manches de son kimono. « Alors dis moi pour qui tu t'inquiète tant ! »

Les yeux dorés du serpent ne cessaient de le fixé.

-« Tu ne devine pas ? »

Un sourire fendit les lèvres du chien, il fit tombé la cendre de sa cigarette dans le petit cendrier.

-« C'est donc moi le sujet de ton inquiétude ? »

Le serpent hocha la tête.

« Je pensais que c'était Yuki le numéro 1 ! » Plaisanta l'écrivain.

Mais pour une fois Ayamé semblait vraiment très sérieux.

-« On se connaît depuis longtemps ! N'est ce pas ? »

Shiguré leva les yeux en ciel et sembla réfléchir.

-« Hummm ! Oui ! Depuis l'enfance ! Comme Hatori ! »

-« Effectivement ! On a quasiment grandit tout les trois ensembles. »

-« Oui ! Au grand damne d'Hatori ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

-« Shiguré ? »

Le chien cessa de rire.

« Tu devrais songer à voir quelqu'un d'autre… »

Shiguré souleva un sourcil.

-« Voir quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

-« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! »

Shiguré glissa ses mains dans ses manches et soupira, il jeta un regard par la fenêtre.

-« Aya ! Je te trouve bien sérieux tout d'un coup ! »

-« Que ressens tu pour elle ? » Insista le serpent.

Le chien demeura silencieux.

« Est-ce vraiment de l'amour ? »

L'écrivain demeura toujours dans son mutisme.

« Shiguré ? »

-« Tu ne devrais pas te soucier de ça ! » Il fit un petit sourire.

-« Je te connais bien Guré ! Je vois bien ce qui se passe chez toi, et cela fait un moment que cela dur…Même j'ai remarqué que tu n'es pas pareil avec toutes les autres qu'avec… »

-« Tu te fais trop d'idée Aya ! » Coupa gentiment l'écrivain. « Je suis le chien, je suis maudit, il est normal que je sois prévenant avec Akito. Nous le sommes tous du fais de notre malédiction. » Il sourit. « Pour les autres filles… Notre secret avant tout, souvient toi ! »

-« Justement ! Qui impose cette règle ? C'est bien Akito, toi qui d'ordinaire aimes en faire qu'à ta tête pourquoi es tu aussi docile ? »

Shiguré soupira et détourna de nouveau la tête.

-« Par ce que… » Il devient pensif.

Pendant ce temps là, au manoir, Akito s'était profondément endormi, Atoki qui était resté jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, sorti sans bruit de sa chambre.

Il jeta un dernier regard au visage si paisible de sa sœur et referma sans bruit la porte.

_Akito se tenait devant le même miroir, mais cette fois-ci elle avait enfilé une robe, une fine robe bleue d'été et contemplait son image dans la glace._

_Elle n'avait jamais porté ce genre de tenue, elle demeura un long moment perplexe. Elle n'avait mit cette robe que pour voir si cela pouvait lui aller. Pour juste voir son reflet avec une tenue plus féminine. Mais maintenant elle était incapable de savoir si ce genre d'habit lui allait ou non. Cela lui semblait si étrange. Elle savait également que personne ne devait la voir ainsi, personne sinon, la réaction de Ren serait impitoyable._

_Aucun domestique ne risquerait d'entrée, ils avaient bien trop peur d'elle, enfin d'Akito Soma le chef de la famille, personne autoritaire et froide. Ses colères lui assuraient la tranquillité, surtout durant un moment comme celui-là, durant cet essayage interdit._

_Alors qu'elle venait de se faire cette réflexion, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une voix familière s'exclama :_

_-« Bonjour Akito-sannnnn c'est moi Shi…. »_

_Il s'immobilisa net et fixa avec stupeur la Soma._

_Akito se retourna vivement._

_-« Shiguré ? Que…QUE FAIS TU LA ? »_

_Pourquoi fallait-il que lui entre à ce moment là ?_

_« SORT D'ICI ! » _

_Mais Shiguré ne bougea pas, il fixait Akito bizarrement._

_« TU M'ENTENDS ! SORT D'ICI ! » Hurla t-elle furieuse._

_Mais le pire arriva, Ren intrigué par les hurlements de sa fille, apparut sur le seuil de la chambre._

_Akito blêmit, Ren sans un mot s'avança d'un pas rapide vers sa fille, son visage demeurait impassible, puis une fois à sa hauteur elle la gifla de toutes ses forces. Un coup porté par surprise fut d'une telle vigueur que la jeune Soma perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva au sol._

_Ren jaugea la maudite d'un regard sévère, Shiguré n'avait pas prévu cette gifle et n'avait pas eu le temps de s'interposer, il le fit après, il se place entre Akito et sa mère._

_L'ambiance était extrêmement tendue, Ren furieuse après sa fille pouvait entrée dans une vraie crise d'hystérie et Akito sous l'humiliation pouvait également s'emporté vivement._

_-« Quel plaisir de vous voir Ren-sama ! » salua un Shiguré particulièrement souriant et prévenant. « Vous êtes décidément de plus en plus belle ! »_

_Ses manières doucereuses et ses compliments semblèrent marcher, Ren se détendit et ne fit même plus attention à sa fille. _

_-« Ho ! Tiens ! Shiguré ! Tu es venu nous voir ? » Elle leva sa main vers la joue d'une jeune homme. « Tu es vraiment un beau jeune homme maintenant ! »_

_Shiguré fit son sourire le plus charmeur, puis petit à petit l'entraîna doucement vers la porte._

_Akito se tenait la joue enflammée par la gifle qu'elle avait reçu, elle demeura un moment sous le choc, elle n'entendit pas les paroles du chien, elle ignora quel propos il avait utilisé pour réussir à faire partir Ren, en tout cas il referma la porte derrière elle. Une fois seul, il se retourna, s'avança et s'agenouilla devant elle._

_Akito gardait sa main contre sa joue rouge et douloureuse._

_-« Vous avez mal ? » Demanda t-il sans détaché son regard d'elle._

_La Soma lui jeta un regard glacial._

_-« Va t'en ! » Ordonna t-elle sèchement._

_Shiguré hésita, puis finalement se redressa et quitta la chambre._

_Une fois seule Akito baissa la tête et des larmes tombèrent silencieusement sur le plancher._

Elle se réveilla brutalement, elle sentit ses yeux humides, elle se redressa et essuya les larmes avec sa main. Elle fixa avec surprise ses doigts mouillés : « Pourquoi je pleurs ? » Elle jeta un regard vers la fenêtre, observant la demi lune derrière la vitre. « Suis-je jolie ?... Papa ! »

Ayamé était parti dormir dans la chambre de l'écrivain, quand à Shiguré il resta encore un moment dans son bureau. Il fumait en fixant la lune par la fenêtre, tout en songeant au propos du serpent :

_-« Justement ! Qui impose cette règle ? C'est bien Akito, toi qui d'ordinaire aimes en faire qu'à ta tête pourquoi es tu aussi docile ? »_

-« Par ce que !... » Répéta t-il doucement. « Elle était si jolie dans sa robe bleue… » Il fit un petit sourire. « Oui ! Si jolie ! »

La semaine s'écoula doucement jusqu'au week end. Ce samedi matin, par une matinée froide et grise, Shiguré en compagnie de Yuki et d'Ayamé montèrent dans la voiture noire conduit par Hatori, venu exprès les chercher. (NDA : par temps froid n'oublions pas qu'Aya risque de se transformé)

Durant la route le chien et le serpent taquinèrent allégrement le dragon, seul Yuki demeura silencieux. Il sentait ses épaules s'alourdirent au fur et à mesure que la voiture le rapprochait de la demeure familiale. Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre, il ne fit que fixé sans vraiment voir le paysage qui défilait.

Finalement la voiture ralentit et s'immobilisa devant le lourd portail.

Yuki avala péniblement sa salive en contemplant cette grande porte en bois massif. Chaque fois… Revenir ici lui donnait comme la nausée.

Le lourd portail s'ouvrit doucement, la voiture s'engagea dans l'allée et s'immobilisa devant le pavillon principal.

Les quatre Soma descendirent de la voiture, la vieille domestique virent les salués. Puis Hatori emmena les visiteurs dans son bureau, pour prendre un bon thé chaud avant de retrouver Akito qui finissait de se reposer.

Atoki les rejoins et partagea le thé, ce fut un moment plutôt chaleureux, mais qui prit fin trop vite au goût de Yuki, car… Il fut temps d'aller rendre visite à Akito.

Hatori suivit de Shiguré, Yuki, Ayamé et Atoki prirent le chemin vers le pavillon du chef de la famille.

Une fois devant la porte, Hatori s'annonça :

-« Akito-san ? Je suis en compagnie de Shiguré, Yuki et Ayamé, ils sont venu vous rendre visite ! »

-« Entre ! »

Yuki sentit ses mains devenirs moites en entendant cette voix.

Hatori poussa la porte et laissa les visiteurs franchirent le seuil.

La Soma était assise devant la petite table basse, le coude appuyé négligemment, elle jeta un regard aux visiteurs.

Toute la petite troupe des Soma s'agenouillèrent et saluèrent la Soma.

-« Comment allez vous Akito-san ? » Commença Shiguré avec un petit sourire.

-« Je vais très bien ! » Elle détourna son regard du chien et s'intéressa à Yuki. Aussitôt elle fit un petit sourire. « Quel plaisir de te voir me rendre visite Yuki ! » S'exclama t-elle.

Le rat s'inclina doucement.

-« Bonjour Akito-san ! » Salua t-il en essayant de caché sa peur.

Elle se redressa.

-« Il y avait si longtemps ! Trop longtemps à mon goût ! Comment ce passe ta vie chez Shiguré ? »

Yuki gardait la tête légèrement baissée évitant d'affronter le regard d'Akito.

-« Cela se passe très bien ! » répondit-il d'une voix un peu hésitante.

-« Je vois ! » Elle afficha un sourire moqueur. Elle tourna son regard vers le serpent. « Je m'attendais pas à la visite du serpent ! »

Ayamé s'inclina à son tour.

-« Bonjour Akito-san ! »

-« Décidément que de visite aujourd'hui ! Alors que d'habitude vous m'évitez tous, il est étonnant de vous voir brusquement tous venir en même temps me voir ! »

-« Akito ! »

Elle se tourna vers son frère.

-« Quoi ? Tu désapprouves ? Pourtant… » Elle balaya du regard les Soma réunis. « Je ne fais qu'établir un fait ! Non ? » Elle arrêta son regard de nouveau sur le rat. « Je subit l'ensemble de votre malédiction, c'est moi qui supporte la partie la plus lourde et malgré cela on me snobe ? » Son sourire moqueur devient plus glacial. « Je vais mourir pour vous et je n'ai comme gratitude que votre indifférence ! Cela me peine énormément ! »

Yuki serra légèrement les poings sur ses genoux, il gardait les yeux rivés sur le parquet devant lui.

-« Yuki est lycéen ! Il fait ses études ! Il ne peux de ce fait venir vous rendre visite aussi souvent qu'il voudrait ! » Répliqua Ayamé.

Le rat redressa vivement la tête et jeta un regard surpris à son grand frère. Ce dernier se tenait droit comme un i face au chef de la famille.

« Quand à moi…Je m'excuse et je reconnais vous avoir négligé ses derniers temps ! »

Un profond silence accueilli ses propos, Akito fixait le serpent, il était impossible de savoir si elle était en colère ou non.

-« Effectivement ! » répliqua t-elle simplement d'un ton impassible. « Tu es fautif ! Quand à Yuki…Je lui pardonne ! »

-« Merci ! » Ayamé s'inclina de nouveau.

Yuki n'en revenait pas, son frère venait d'intervenir auprès d'Akito en sa faveur.

L'ambiance du coup sembla un peu moins lourde, à la surprise du rat Akito ne fit plus de remarque blessante, il se comporta calmement. Il ne prêta aucune attention à la discutions entre les adultes, il se contenta d'observer celui qui l'avait toujours terrorisé durant son enfance. Cette même personne qui aujourd'hui s'entretenait avec les quatre autres Soma sans montré de signe visible d'humeur.

Mais un évènement perturba cette tranquille discutions dont le rat était témoins. La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit, le visage calme d'Akito se crispa légèrement.

Les Soma tournèrent leur tête vers la nouvelle venue, Yuki aperçu la silhouette digne de Ren-sama. La ressemblance entre elle et les deux jumeaux était frappante, mais en fait surtout entre Akito, il ressemblait tellement à Ren. Ce même regard, cette même froideur, Yuki réprima un petit frisson.

Ren voyant tout ce monde souleva un sourcil étonné.

-« J'ignorais que nous avions de la visite ! » S'exclama t-elle.

Akito avait la même voix qu'elle.

Elle observa tour à tour les personnes présentes.

« Tiens ! Tiens ! Shiguré-san ! » Le chien inclina la tête à son nom. « Ayamé-san ! » Idem pour le serpent. « Et… » Son regard pénétrant s'arrêta sur le rat. « Si je me trompe pas…Yuki-san ! N'est ce pas ? »

Yuki s'inclina également.

Ren avec un sourire s'avança vers lui.

« Tu as bien grandit, depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! » Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

Yuki du levé la tête.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Tu étais son jouet ! » Elle pencha la tête de côté et fit un sourire candide. « Après Atoki ! » Elle avança sa main, ses longs doigts pâles effleurèrent le visage du rat. « Il n'allait pas de main morte avec toi, non ? » Elle se mit à rire. « Pauvre petit ! Quelle mère ingrate non ? »

Yuki fixait avec appréhension cette femme, face à se visage au regard si cruelle et froid, il sentit son sang se glacé. Il réalisa que cette femme était encore plus terrifiante qu'Akito lui-même.

« Si seulement elle ne t'avais pas donner en jouet à… »

-« CA SUFFIT ! » Interrompit avec force Akito. « JE T'INTERDIT DE LE TOUCHER ! »

Ren sourit, plongea son regard dans celui du rat terrorisé, ne faisant aucun cas aux protestations de sa fille.

« Pauvre chose… » Sa main effleura de nouveau la joue de Yuki.

Le bruit d'une claque retentit, Yuki ferma les yeux, il ne sentit plus les doigts de la femme sur sa joue. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit avec stupeur Akito devant lui, faisant face à sa mère. Le chef de la famille avait repoussé sans ménagement Ren.

« Je t'ai dis de ne pas le touché ! » Siffla Akito avec une colère mal contenue. « Je t'interdit de toucher un des maudits ! Jamais !»

Hatori et Atoki s'empressa d'intervenir, ils saisirent chacun un bras du chef de la famille.

-« Akito ! Du calme ! » Supplia son frère.

Ren frotta sa main rougit par la claque de sa fille, l'observant avec un sourire cynique.

-« Quel Insolence ! Une attitude indigne d'un chef de famille ! Quelle honte ! Quand je pense qu'il à sacrifier son existence pour toi !» Elle pencha la tête de côté, son sourire s'élargie, son regard ce fit encore plus moqueur. « Lui qui t'a tout donné jusqu'à son dernier souffle ! »

-« TAIS TOI ! » Hurla Akito de plus belle. « JE T'INTERDIT DE PARLER DE LUI DEVANT MOI ! »

-« Il étais mon mari avant tout ! Il m'a aimé avant toi ! »

-« LA FERME ! TU NE L'AIMAIS PAS ! » Elle lutta pour s'arracher des bras des deux autres Soma. « TU N'ETAIS QU'UNE SIMPLE SEVANTE ICI ! TU NE VISAIS QUE SON TITRE RIEN DE PLUS ! »

L'attitude de Ren sembla bizarre, elle fixa sa fille d'un air absent.

-« Tu devrais faire attention… ! » Prévient-elle d'une voix blanche.

-« TU N'ETAIS MEME PAS PRET DE LUI QUAND IL SOUFFRAIT ! » La Soma hurlait toute sa rancœur, les yeux brillant de colère, la bouche déformée par la haine et des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. « ET TU OSE REVENIR ICI ? DEVANT MOI ! ET OSER ME PROVOQUER ? »

BLAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF… personne n'avait prévu cette réaction, ni Hatori , ni Shiguré, encore moins Atoki et Ayamé.

Ren avait giflé avec force sa fille.

-« Tu n'es qu'une… effronté ! » Siffla t-elle.

Yuki qui avait suivie la scène avec stupeur le fut d'avantage en entendant cette phrase inachevée.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans la pièce. Akito était comme paralysé sous le choc, Hatori et Atoki tenant toujours les bras de la Soma fixait avec effrois Ren, Shiguré et Ayamé semblaient tout aussi surpris. Durant les secondes qui suivirent le silence fut pesant.

Akito baissa la tête.

-« HATORIIIII ! »

Le médecin posa son regard sur elle.

« QU'ELLE SORTE ! »

Le dragon lâcha le bras de la Soma et raccompagna Ren dans sa chambre.

Ensuite elle retira vivement son bras de l'emprise de son frère.

« ALLEZ VOUS EN… ! »

-« Akito…Je… » Son frère tenta une approche.

-« LAISSE MOI ! » Elle repoussa son frère sans ménagement. Puis jeta un regard furieux aux autres. « SORTEZ ! »

Ils comprirent qu'il était inutile de rester et que valait mieux lui obéir.

Shiguré se leva le premier, Ayamé s'approcha de son frère et l'aida à se lever.

-« Vient Yuki ! » Il tira le rat par le bras.

Puis avec Atoki ils quittèrent la chambre d'Akito.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le bureau d'Hatori, ce dernier les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

Il s'approcha de Yuki assis derrière la petite table basse. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et son visage était pâle comme un linge.

-« Yuki ? » Murmura doucement le médecin. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le rat leva son regard vers le visage du dragon.

-« Akito… ?... Une… » Bredouilla t-il.

Hatori jeta un regard aux autres Soma présent, puis refit face au rat.

-« Oui ! Akito est une fille ! »

Les prunelles du jeune garçon le fixaient avec incompréhension.

« Je suis désolé que tu l'apprenne ainsi ! »

-« Vous ?... » Yuki fixa tour à tour les autres Soma. « Vous le saviez ? Tous ? »

Shiguré glissa les mains dans les manches de son kimono.

-« Oui ! »

-« Pourquoi ? Ne… »

-« Ils nous était interdit de le dire ! » répondit cette fois Atoki.

Hatori hocha lentement la tête.

-« C'est un secret ! »

-« Pourquoi faire croire qu'Akito est…un…garçon ? »

-« Ce n'est pas la volonté d'Akito mais de Ren ! » Expliqua l'écrivain.

Le médecin enchaîna :

-« Elle à été élevé en tant que tel !»

-« Mais…Vous ? » Yuki balaya du regard les visages sérieux des Soma.

-« Jusqu'ici nous étions les seuls avec Ren à savoir la vérité. »

Yuki baissa les yeux et sembla encaissé difficilement cette révélation.

-« Hatori ? Tu va…Tu va effacé ça de ma mémoire ? » Yuki interrogea le dragon du regard.

Ce dernier hésita un moment, fixant son visage.

-« Je l'ignore…Peut être si Akito l'exige ! »

Yuki baissa la tête.

-« Je vois !... Quelques parts, je pense que je le préférais… » Murmura t-il comme pour lui-même.

-« En tout cas en attendant tu dois absolument gardé cela pour toi Yuki ! »

Le rat hocha lentement la tête, mais ne dit mot.

-« Hatori ? »

Le médecin se tourna vers le jumeau.

-« Il serait peut être bien que tu ailles la voir ! »

Hatori hésita.

-« J'ignore si c'est le bon moment ! »

-« C'est que…J'ai peur vu les circonstances… Je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas que Yuki soit au courant ! De plus elle a été humiliée, elle doit être dans tous ses états ! »

-« Oui ! Mais… » Hatori porta sa main à son menton.

Shiguré se leva.

-« J'y vais ! »

Le dragon fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-« Je pense pas que tu sois la personne approprié Shiguré ! »

-« Au contraire ! » Le chien fit un petit sourire. « Je vais seulement voir si elle n'à besoin de rien, je ne l'importunerais pas ! » rassura t-il en ce levant. « A tout de suite ! » Et quitta la pièce.

Ayamé échangea un long regard avec le médecin.

Shiguré traversa les longs couloirs et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la chambre d'Akito. Une fois devant il tendit l'oreille, tout semblait calme. Doucement il fit coulissé la porte et glissa son visage.

« Akito-san ? »

Elle n'était pas dans la chambre, mais la porte donnant sur le jardin était ouverte. Il se glissa dans la chambre, prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui et traversa la pièce. Une fois devant l'autre porte, il glissa son visage par l'ouverture et aperçu la Soma assise à sa gauche le dos appuyé contre le mur.

« Akito ? » Shiguré foula le plancher de la petite terrasse, puis s'agenouilla près d'elle.

Elle observait un vol d'oiseaux dans le ciel gris, et ne prêta aucune attention au chien.

« Il fait froid ! Vous allez attraper du mal à rester ici ! »

Akito demeura toujours silencieuse.

« Est-ce que votre joue vous fait mal ? »

Machinalement elle porta sa main à la joue enflammée.

-« Pourquoi tu me vouvoie ? Alors que tu ne l'as pas fait ce jour là ! »

-« Vous me l'aviez reprocher ce fameux jour. »

-« Ha ?...Oui ! C'est vrai ! » Elle rabaissa sa main. « Je me souviens maintenant ! » Elle posa enfin son regard sur lui. « Je préfère quand tu me vouvoie ! »

Shiguré sourit.

-« Je sais ! »

-« Si je n'avais pas été le dieu… ? L'aurais tu fais quand même ? »

Le chien accentua son sourire.

-« Mais vous êtes le dieu ! » Répliqua t-il tranquillement.

Akito soupira.

-« Oui ! Je le suis… ! » Elle reprit la contemplation du ciel, tandis que Shiguré prit la liberté de l'enlacer pour la réchauffer.

A suivre…


End file.
